


【盾冬】我的网恋对象是我的室友（正文全文）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: 网恋这种东西十分不可靠，巴基是知道这一点的。而他网恋的对象正是他的室友史蒂夫却是他万万没想到的。





	【盾冬】我的网恋对象是我的室友（正文全文）

01

网恋这种东西十分不可靠，巴基是知道这一点的。而他网恋的对象正是他的室友史蒂夫却是他万万没想到的。我的意思是，如果他能猜到那个正经严肃又惹人喜爱的“美国队长”正是他的室友史蒂夫，他就可以直接辍学去FBI工作了。

不过转念一想，难道史蒂夫不就是正经严肃又……该死——巴基苦恼不已，顺手把他的鼠标也摔了。

对于这种事，巴基有了经验。而他的经验就是，谁先发现谁尴尬。

至于巴基是如何发现的，那可真是一个惊心动魄的故事。

 

巴基和他的“美国队长”相恋整整一周了。他们在一个论坛结识，相见恨晚、一拍即合，恰似干柴烈火，立马熟络起来，接着就顺理成章地恋爱了。如果非要让巴基给这个过程挑毛病的话，他会说他和队长相恋的速度还不够快，仿佛他应该在看到那个星盾头像的瞬间就坠入爱河。

如果巴基能够再细心一点，他就会发现在那不长不短的七天里，他和他的室友都魂不守舍地捧着手机并时不时露出傻到冒烟的笑容，也就是通常人们说的恋爱中的人才会浮现的傻笑，而宿舍里是满粉红色的泡泡。好吧，你不能苛求一个被突如其来的爱情冲昏脑子的二十岁大男孩时刻保持警惕。

事情的起因是他们决定在星期四晚上进行视频聊天。他们都为他们时间表的合拍程度惊喜不已。看，这是又一个线索。当然，这对被爱情淹没Love Birds完美地忽视了它。

“巴基，你能借我你的摄像头吗？我的不能用了。”

巴基立刻皱起眉头，“我待会儿也要用。”

“我有个约会，快迟到了。”

看看，多么明显的暗示，巴基·巴恩斯，你为何能够视而不见？

巴基看到他的室友难得那么心烦意乱，只好点点头，“我们可以借山姆的，我们还有时间。”

终于，在距离他们约定时间不到10分钟的时候，巴基帮助史蒂夫安装好了摄像头。

解决了危机，史蒂夫笑得一脸灿烂，“谢谢你，巴基。”而巴基没有敏锐地捕捉到史蒂夫的笑容里融入了不止一点点的傻气。

“明天的早餐你包了。”

“没问题。”

还剩3分钟——巴基已经紧张得坐立不安。一来他担心自己的长相会让对方失望，二来他担心对方的长相会让自己失望。不过他心里更多的是激动和雀跃，他即将见到自己喜欢了那么多天的男朋友，这简直就是圣诞节！他在发送视频邀请的时候手都在微微颤抖。上帝，如果“美国队长”是个大帅哥该怎么办？他肯定会恨不得……巴基深呼吸，花了半分钟的时间深思熟虑后他决定作弊——他要先看到他男朋友长什么样。他坐在床上，把摄像头对准身后那面空白的墙。

对方立刻接受了视频邀请，在画面卡壳了一秒钟之后，巴基如愿以偿。巨大的欣喜让他一时没发现屏幕上的俊脸属于他的室友史蒂夫，他只是激动他的男朋友是一个大帅哥。然而下一秒，他的整个世界都崩塌了——

他的电脑也是。

被摔成两半的笔记本可怜兮兮地躺在地上，而这丝毫没有引起史蒂夫的注意。没错，他那位金发碧眼的大胸室友死死盯着他的电脑屏幕，对身后的响声不为所动。

巴基做了个标准的深呼吸，爬下床，悻悻地捡起他的笔记本，瞥了史蒂夫一眼。史蒂夫一动不动地面对着那个显示“视频连接已中断”的电脑屏幕，他的背影看上去有些落寞。

巴基的脸红得过分，他把滚烫的脸贴在墙上，过了几秒后，他僵硬地问他的室友：“嘿，史蒂夫，你……在等哪个妞儿？”

史蒂夫依旧盯着电脑屏幕，他又一次发动了视频申请，巴基没有接受，他当然不会接受。

“史蒂夫？”

“不是哪个妞儿，我在等我的中士。”

巴基手里的笔记本残骸差点又掉在地上。这一定是他在做梦，不不不，或者是上帝在跟他开什么玩笑。不过看在史蒂夫不愿意死心的份上，他还是跑进卫生间用手机给“美国队长”发了一条消息： ** **不好意思，队长，我的摄像头坏了。****

这可是千真万确的事实，鉴于他的笔记本也摔坏了。

巴基后知后觉，狠狠拍了拍自己的脑袋，他干嘛那么心虚地躲在卫生间偷偷摸摸地给他的室友（男朋友）发信息？

该死的——他和史蒂夫在热恋，在网上热恋……

****队长：没关系，我等了几分钟而已。** ** ****❤** **

巴基不敢直视那个❤，只能用一只手指挡住，然后继续回信： ** **时间也不早了，早点休息。****

巴基咬牙切齿地盯着屏幕，最终还是把“爱你的中士”加在了末尾。谁让史蒂夫落寞的背影硬生生闯进他的脑子里呢……

****队长：你也早点休息，这是队长的命令。** **

巴基松了口气，结果他的手机屏幕在他打开卫生间的门之前又亮了—— ** **爱你。**** ** **❤****

双手颤抖着发送了一个❤之后，巴基不忍心再看手机屏幕，担心自己会忍不住把手机也给砸了。

 

那天晚上巴基彻夜未眠。这个快乐地生活了二十年的小伙子第一次体验了失眠的滋味。他还不习惯睡前没有和他的队长道一万次晚安，不习惯和他的队长那么疏远，更不习惯和他朝夕相处的室友网恋。巴基百思不得其解——史蒂夫是一个比同龄人都要成熟稳重的人，网恋真不像是史蒂夫的风格，该不会他收到的每一个❤都是史蒂夫一脸正直地发送的吧？这个认知让巴基不寒而栗。千万不要误会，巴基对史蒂夫的正直正经并没有什么不满。巴基喜欢史蒂夫一本正经说话的样子，这样的史蒂夫有一种浑然天成的禁欲气质，搭配那饱满多汁的肌肉——打住！巴基又一次深深呼吸，把脸贴在冰冷的墙壁上。

巴基听见史蒂夫平稳的呼吸声，在这个失眠的漆黑夜晚，史蒂夫的呼吸声让他觉得舒服安稳。史蒂夫总是会照顾巴基，给巴基买早餐，帮巴基占座，提醒巴基期末考试的时间……巴基也不会把史蒂夫的照顾当成理所当然的事，他总是在想办法逗史蒂夫开心，时不时安排一场四人约会什么的，可史蒂夫似乎志不在此。现在巴基确信了，史蒂夫确实不喜欢女孩子，他之前都是在白费力气。现在好了，他还把自己搭进去了。

上帝作证，巴恩斯中士对队长的爱没有一丝水分，他确信正是他一开始热烈的追求让队长和他一起坠入了爱河。中士爱队长一点都不比队长爱中士少。可问题是，史蒂夫爱的是中士而不是他……至少史蒂夫没表现出他对巴基有除了兄弟之情以外的感情。

 

第二天巴基顶着巨大的黑眼圈来到教室，他看到史蒂夫专门给他占好的位置，比较后排，而史蒂夫比较喜欢坐在中间的位置——怪不得他们上课的时候还可以互相发送可以腻死人的情话，好吧，主要是巴基的情话比较腻人。

****队长：中士，昨晚睡得好吗？** **

巴基的心咯噔一下，差点把嘴里的早餐（史蒂夫买好的蓝莓酱面包卷）吐出来。他该怎么办？昨天他没有接受视频邀请，史蒂夫已经有些失落了。吃着史蒂夫特意买的面包和牛奶，坐着史蒂夫特意占好的座位，巴基的内心苦苦挣扎，他还是拿起了手机……

****中士：睡得不好，失眠了。** **

****队长：怎么就失眠了？** **

巴基估量了几秒钟，决定还是说一部分实话。

****中士：因为没有和你道一万次晚安。** **

****队长：今晚补上。**** ❤

该死的，这简直就是自己给自己挖坑。巴基为自己的不计后果而气恼，狠狠咬了一口面包。

****队长：还有今后的很多个夜晚。** ** ****❤** **

巴基第一次发现原来蓝莓酱也可以噎死人。这酸酸甜甜的果酱倒是说明了他此刻的心情，他真的很喜欢队长。

 ** **中士：**** ** **遵命，我的队长。**** ❤

****队长：你现在不用上课吗？** **

巴基的嘴角抽搐了一下，忍不住看了那个金色的后脑勺一眼。

****中士：那你还找我** ** ****聊天** ** ****。** **

****队长：我只是想告诉你，你不需要觉得愧疚，昨天的事我没有放在心上。我相信你不是故意的。队长永远信任他的中士。** ** ****❤** **

巴基的嘴角又抽搐了一下，上帝，他就不能给他一个分手的理由吗？他有必要当一个那么完美的男朋友吗？他有必要把他吃得死死的吗？他有必要那么了解他吗？

没错，巴基决定和他的队长分手，否则他以后都不用睡了。他必须要在一切都无法挽回之前叫停这疯狂而尴尬的网恋。中士舍不得他的队长，但巴基也舍不得他的史蒂夫。他相信这样对他和史蒂夫都是最好的。

****中士：队长，我没有你说的那么好。** **

****队长：** ** ****我知道，除非你是我幻想出来的。** **

****中士：我们需要谈谈，今晚……** **

****队长：我应该担心吗？** **

****中士：不，不要因为这个担心。** ** ****❤** **

****队长：你知道我会的。爱你。** ** ****❤** **

巴基顿时食欲全无，他感觉之前吃下去的蓝莓酱面包正在他的胃里寻找一个出口。他紧紧盯着史蒂夫好看的金色后脑勺，看到史蒂夫低头牢牢抓着手机的样子巴基的心都要碎成无数片了。史蒂夫是个多好的人呐，可他就要伤害这个平日里处处照顾他的好人了。那一刻巴基确信，这会是他这辈子最大的罪过。

 

总算熬到了晚上八点钟，巴基估计时间也差不多了，他打开手机，点开那个他每天都会点开无数次的对话框。

****中士：队长。** **

****队长：我在这里。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：我想……我要把陪你直到时光的尽头定义为陪你到今晚了。** **

史蒂夫的沉默让巴基心慌，他此刻就像身处地狱一般，地狱之火燃烧着他的血肉，仿佛有人一边用鞭子抽打他的身体一边恶狠狠地审问：“你为什么要伤害大好人史蒂夫·罗杰斯？！”

****队长：是我们的进展太快让你觉得不舒服？** **

****中士：不是。** **

其实是进展得太慢了，巴基忍不住在心里吐槽。

****队长：是我的性格让你不满意？** **

****中士：不是……** **

****队长：是我长得太丑让你失望了？** **

****中士：不……你很英俊。** **

****队长：是我不够热情体贴？** **

****中士：不是……** **

该死的，巴基忧伤地意识到他根本找不到和史蒂夫分手的理由。

****队长：我猜不出来，中士。是不是因为我不知道我哪里做的不好你才要说出这样绝情的话？** **

****中士：不……你哪里都好。实际上，我是一个未成年人。** **

巴基恨不得一巴掌拍死自己，未成年人？这是什么破理由。他不得不撒谎，用卑劣的谎言来结束这一切。

****队长：我可以等你。** **

看到队长的秒回巴基愣住了，这样都行？他不甘示弱，一咬牙一跺脚打出了一行让他恨不得撞墙的字。

****中士：我是个女孩。** **

****队长：我不敢相信。** **

所以请你快和我分手吧。巴基在心里哀嚎，否则我就亏大了。

****队长：你居然觉得这是问题？** **

巴基一口老血喷在屏幕上，和一个未成年的女孩网恋还那么理直气壮，也只有史蒂夫做得出来了。巴基后悔他一开始没有选择“我是有一个前妻和一个未婚妻还有三个孩子的四十岁男人”这个选项，要知道他人名都编好了……

****队长：中士，我不在乎你的年龄或者性别。只要我们没有在你成年之前发生性关系就不算违法。我愿意放慢速度，保持适当的距离，但我就在这里等你。我活了二十年，从来没有过这样的感觉，从没有人带给我这样的感觉。** **

巴基的五官都扭到了一起，他的室友，正直善良的史蒂夫居然想和他发生……说得好像你不想一样，巴基的心里有个恼人的声音这么说。

****中士：那我们分手了？** **

****队长：不，中士，这只是中场休息。** **

****中士：可是……** **

****队长：这是队长的命令。等你成年，中场休息就结束。** **

我早就成年了。巴基的嘴角不停地抽搐。看来只能用强的了，巴基决心要像一个男人一样了结这段感情。他长呼一口气，咬着嘴唇打下一行绝情的话。

****中士：这是不对的，队长。你只需要记得，我曾经说过的每句话都是真心的。祝你幸福。你应得的。** **

巴基立刻删除那个并不热门的聊天软件，把中士和队长一起删除了。他也立刻听到史蒂夫猛地站起来时椅子发出的尖锐响声，接着是比平时重的关门声——史蒂夫出去了。巴基来不及感受失恋的痛苦就迅速被愧疚给淹没，他坐立不安，又像是被抽走了所有的力气，仿佛有人在她的心口挖了个洞。

我很抱歉，史蒂夫……

 

十一点多了，史蒂夫还没有回来。巴基从没觉得他们的寝室有那么空那么大。

巴基很想打开电脑搜索“我让我的室友失恋了我该怎么办？Ps：室友不知道他的网恋对象就是我。”

真是太荒唐了，荒唐得像是他幻想出来的情节。可巴基在看到史蒂夫浑身是汗地出现在寝室又一言不发地脱下那件湿透的白色背心冲进卫生间后，他已经顾不得这件事多么荒唐，他只知道，如果史蒂夫不走出失恋的阴影，他也无法原谅他自己。

史蒂夫去跑步了，或者是去打沙袋了。每当他心情不好他都会这么做。巴基叹了口气，把罪恶的手机扔到一边。而史蒂夫那么倔，他肯定不会接受巴基的好意。

“不，巴基，我自己能搞定。”史蒂夫的经典名言。

就在巴基冥思苦想的时候史蒂夫半裸着从卫生间里走了出来。他的蜜色肌肉在运动过后显得更加饱满，蒸腾着白色的热气，还有薄荷混着柠檬的香气……巴基忍不住多看了一眼，正好对上史蒂夫阴沉的蓝色眼睛，这一眼让巴基的心跳足足漏了一拍。史蒂夫的金色头发还在滴水，一滴一滴水珠缓缓顺着他的肌肉纹路而下……巴基忍不住在心里哀嚎：上帝，我就这样甩了一个那么辣的男孩。

“怎么了？我的脸上有什么东西吗？”史蒂夫一边问一边用毛巾擦头发。他一定不知道这样的他看上去多么性感。

巴基心虚地摇摇头，装模作样地拿起一本书。

“巴基。”

“啊？有什么事吗？”

“你的书拿反了，而且那好像是我的书。”

巴基悻悻地放下书，他盯着史蒂夫，即使史蒂夫在掩饰，巴基还是看出那双蓝眼睛里装满了悲伤，它们不再像往日那样闪亮。

“听着，我知道我不该管，但是，正确处理失恋的方法有很多……”

“你怎么知道我失恋了？”史蒂夫飞快地打断了巴基的话并成功地噎住了巴基。

巴基心里很惊慌可面上还要装作没事的样子，“因为我的经验丰富。”

“好吧，我想事实就是这样。”史蒂夫也没有过多纠缠，反而大大方方地承认了。按照剧本设置，他们接下来应该打开几罐啤酒，一边聊一边喝，直到他们都喝得烂醉。可对方是史蒂夫，他只是静静躺下，把手折叠起来放在脑后，提起那个狠心抛弃他的中士时说话的声音依旧温柔，“我还是不知道我哪里做错了，我的中士不会做没有道理的事，她选择离开我一定是有原因的。”

巴基沉痛地接受了“她”这个称谓，也学着史蒂夫躺着，装作毫不知情地回道：“所以你应该向前看。说真的，我没想过你会网恋，史蒂夫……”

“你怎么知道我网恋？”史蒂夫把脸转向巴基，后者的身体一僵，突然对天花板产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“你没有带那个妞儿回来，又要通过视频约会……”

“好吧，你猜对了。我之前也没有想过我会……直到我遇到了我的中士。”

巴基的心咯噔一下，忍不住脸红了。在对话框里收到情话是一回事，亲耳听到他的男朋友说情话又是另一回事。他的意思是，前男友。

“她可能没有你想的那么好。”

“我知道，可是她的缺点我也喜欢。”

巴基把刚才丢在一边的书拿过来贴在滚烫的脸上，忍不住问：“她有什么缺点？”

“她啊，”史蒂夫的脸上浮现出温柔得不得了的微笑，“她经常给我留了很多话然后就消失不见，等我想到可以回复的话时她又把那些事忘了。”

上帝，那就发生过两次。巴基遇到了一些心烦的事，没过脑子就和他的男朋友倾诉，事后又觉得不该给自己的新男友灌输那么多负能量，可对方毫不在意，把大段大段的话发过来，带着监护人的语气，正经又贴心。看到队长回复的那些话巴基真的感到很温暖很安全，仿佛一切都会立刻好起来。

“她会不停和我道晚安然后又不睡觉。”

我是舍不得睡啊……这也算缺点？

“她很热情，也会毫不留情地嘲笑我的正经，经常故意给我出难题。”

史蒂夫是偏题了吧？巴基觉得这很有趣，考验自己的另一半有什么不对。

“她喜欢说俏皮话，还不带重样地说。”

这叫浪漫！这是情趣！巴基忍不住翻了个白眼。难道史蒂夫想找个和他一样正经的人谈恋爱？那种恋爱肯定连说句“晚安”都让人觉得火辣得不得了。

“巴基，你是不是烦了？”

“不，没有。那……她有什么优点吗？”

“她需要我并给我带来快乐，那是最重要的。我刚才说的那些也都是她的优点。她是……”

你非得问这个问题是不是？巴基狠狠地骂了自己一句，同时苦恼地堵住耳朵，因为史蒂夫再说下去他就会忍不住跳到那堆诱人的蜜色肌肉上把史蒂夫办了……当然，也可能是他被办了。

过了两分钟巴基把手拿下——该死的，史蒂夫还在说。他现在恨不得狠狠堵上史蒂夫的嘴，那张不停说他好话的嘴。

“不好意思，巴基，我不该和你说那么多。”

“不……没关系。你之前怎么不和我说有这么一个人？我们不是最好的朋友吗？”如果你早点说事情就不会变成这样了。

“我担心她会觉得我们的关系进展得太快。”

“她不需要知道。”

“巴基，我不想瞒着她做任何事。”

好好好，你就继续当你的完美男朋友，让我继续当那个狠心抛弃你的坏人。

“你不高兴，巴基。但是我还是要请你理解我。”

“好，我理解你。”

巴基已经有些昏昏欲睡，他把贴在脸上的书放下，把整个脑袋埋进柔软舒适的枕头里。突然，一个可怕的念头闯进他的脑海——

“史蒂夫，这不会是你的初恋吧？”

史蒂夫没有立刻回答，短暂的沉默狠狠地折磨着巴基的神经，几乎要消磨掉他所有的睡意。

“是的。”史蒂夫的声音低沉而有力，直击巴基的心脏。

这下好了，今晚又不用睡了。

 

02

****中士：怎么啦，我的队长，感觉你今天心不在焉的。** ** ****❤** **

****队长：我只是心情不好，中士不需要为我担心。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：你知道我会的，说出来会舒服很多。** **

****队长：谢谢你那么贴心，中士，但是我可以自己解决。** **

****中士：问题是，你不需要这么做。队长，我会陪你直到时光尽头。** ** ****❤** **

不要误会，巴基只是在看他和史蒂夫的聊天记录。他只是看他和他前男友兼室友的聊天记录。巴基在得知自己夺走了他那个好好室友的初恋后再次陷入了失眠的困境，看在他那么痛苦煎熬的份上，就让他再次沉溺在曾经甜蜜的恋爱中吧，他不会说这是最后一次，再说一遍，中士对队长的爱一点都不比队长对中士的少。巴基并没有那么狠心，他曾经下定决心要像一个男子汉一样结束这段恋情（在对话框里分手算哪门子男子汉？该死的，他又有什么办法，他们当时在网恋，难道让他跳出屏幕郑重其事地对着那双深沉忧郁的蓝眼睛说分手吗？），可他还是保留了中士和队长的聊天记录，小心地，带着微笑地保存了那些充满爱意的聊天记录。

漆黑的寝室安静极了，安静得巴基只能听见史蒂夫平稳的呼吸声还有自己的心跳声。他叹了口气，继续翻看聊天记录。

****队长：我的妈妈生病了，我刚刚去看望她。** **

****中士：严重吗？你还好吧？** **

****队长：老毛病了，明天就可以出院，可是我还是会担心。** **

****中士：你总是忧心忡忡的，放心，一切都会好起来的。** **

****队长：我** ** ****没有** ** ****中士那么乐观。** ** ****❤** ** ****

****中士：别愁眉苦脸地给我发** ** ****❤** ** ****，我仿佛看到了你紧锁的眉头。** **

****队长：抱歉，中士。** **

****中士：行啦，你别那么不高兴，我和你结婚还不行吗？然后我们一起去看你妈妈，让她高兴高兴。** **

****队长：中士是认真的？** **

****中士：是啊，认真得不得了，队长不相信中士？** **

****队长：好，我相信你，我也想和中士结婚。** ** ****❤** **

完蛋了——

巴基死死盯着屏幕，他居然忘记了这么重要的事，不不不，中士并不是在开玩笑，关于结婚……那个瞬间中士肯定是真心实意的。只是那个瞬间吗？不，现在不是计较这个的时候，现在的问题是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个正经到不能再正经的人答应了他的求婚。那么，巴基确定一定以及肯定史蒂夫已经在心里对他的中士许下了最最郑重的诺言。那么，巴基确定一定以及肯定他成了那个抛弃丈夫的负心汉。那么，巴基确定一定以及肯定史蒂夫一时半会儿不可能忘记他的中士。

他看了看聊天的日期，正是他和史蒂夫一起去看望莎拉的日子。一开始史蒂夫还说不需要巴基过去呢，直到巴基说他才能逗得莎拉大笑而史蒂夫不懂得讨女士的欢心。史蒂夫没有因为这句话而生气，他只是露出被打败的无奈的微笑，一脸正经地提醒巴基他的妈妈不能笑得太厉害。从医院出来后史蒂夫一直紧锁着眉头，巴基也不好说什么，谁叫史蒂夫倔强得可怕呢？于是他打开和队长的对话框……

怪不得那天晚上史蒂夫的心情好了那么多，一个又一个毫不吝啬的微笑看得巴基都傻了眼。

没错，我，巴基·巴恩斯夺走了室友的初恋，还抛弃了答应了我的求婚的队长，现在我被人神共愤，不知所措。

正当巴基在心里天人交战的时候，不远处的史蒂夫有了动静。巴基连忙把手机藏在被窝底下，闭上眼睛屏住呼吸。史蒂夫没有打开灯，而是先坐在床上一会儿，又起身去喝水。然而就在他走回来的时候，他来到了巴基的床边。巴基的心跳迅速飙上了一百八十迈，他的意识清醒着，冷汗直冒，嘴唇发干，他只能尽量不让自己抖得太明显。巴基闭着眼，什么都看不到，但是他可以感觉到史蒂夫在帮他盖好被子。这就是我的队长，全世界最憨厚最贴心的恋人。巴基一时间感动得忘记了他们已经分手的事实，他的鼻尖都发酸了。史蒂夫帮巴基盖好被子后就回到自己的床睡下了。

巴基在黑暗中盯着天花板，回想着队长给他发了多少个❤，数着数着，到了后半夜，他终于睡着了。

 

“巴基？你怎么起得那么早？”史蒂夫揉揉眼睛，看着早晨七点半就顶着一双巨大的黑眼圈坐在床头的巴基，恍惚间他以为他睡到了中午。

巴基露出一个“灿烂”的笑容，“我这不是去给你买早餐嘛，新鲜出炉的火腿三明治和香醇的咖啡。”

史蒂夫难得因为疑惑而皱眉，“你去买早餐？”

“我知道，你买了差不多两年的早餐，但是从今天开始，我来买。”

“所以我们两年轮一次？”

“没错，我只是想给你一个惊喜。”

“可是巴基……”

“怎么啦？我买的不合你的胃口？”

“今天根本没有早课，我们一般不都是睡到九点吗？”

巴基“灿烂”的笑容僵在脸上，“今天星期几来着？”

“星期六，”史蒂夫说着，把被子掀开，坐了起来。虽然不知道巴基到底怎么了，他还是对着巴基微笑，“早起一点也没什么坏处是不是？谢谢你，巴基，我第一次知道一醒来就有早餐是一件那么幸福的事。”

他们坐在他们一起买来的餐桌上吃着早餐，购买餐桌是巴基的主意，巴恩斯家族的人在享受生活这一点上毫不含糊，当时史蒂夫也就是皱了皱眉，然后一脸正经地答应了，就好像购买一个餐桌是多么重大的事情。不过鉴于巴基刚刚意识到的一些事实，仔细回想，他们当时确实有点像一对新婚夫夫在努力布置他们的爱巢——打住！巴基不由得甩头，想要把那疯狂的念头甩出他的脑袋。自从发现他的网恋对象就是他的室友，巴基看待史蒂夫以及看待他们曾经一起做过的事情的方式都变了，过去朝夕相处的两年时光都变得那么诡异和温馨，诡异得很温馨，温馨得很诡异……

“巴基，巴基——”

“啊？怎么了？”巴基在心里长呼一口气，感谢史蒂夫让他暂时忘记那两个可怕的形容词。

“你有些心不在焉的，昨晚又没睡好吗？”史蒂夫的蓝色眼睛透露出了他的关切和担忧。

巴基心虚地点点头，“是呀，看来今晚睡前要运动一下。”

“我昨晚也没睡好。”史蒂夫突然的坦白吓了巴基一跳，巴基睁大了他的绿眼睛，坐立不安，尴尬地端起他的咖啡。史蒂夫没有发现巴基的异常，自顾自地喝了一口咖啡，继续说：“我担心我的中士睡不好。”

巴基一口咖啡喷在了史蒂夫的脸上，他不知所措，甚至忘了道歉。

“我说错了什么吗？巴基，你的反应很奇怪……”

史蒂夫若有所思的神情让巴基心慌了，他立刻抽出几张纸，越过桌子给史蒂夫擦脸。史蒂夫难得让他这样帮忙，一动不动地坐着享受巴基的擦拭，呃，或许享受不是一个恰当的词汇，因为平日里绅士优雅的巴基在此刻的举止十分粗暴，仿佛他和史蒂夫的俊脸有什么深仇大恨。但是上帝作证，巴基只是太惊慌了。

平心而论，他和史蒂夫朝夕相处整整两年的时光，就算他们可以不让对方察觉的情况下和对方谈了一段火热的网恋，那不能代表史蒂夫不会看得出他心里有鬼。不，史蒂夫已经看出了他心里有鬼，只是不知道具体的情况……

“巴基……”

“嗯？”

“我的脸，皮都要掉了。”

巴基红着脸放开了史蒂夫，装作漫不经心地说：“我看你生得太俊俏，忍不住多揉了几下。”

“你喜欢？”

巴基仿佛被施了定身咒语，愣愣地看着他的室友。难道失恋的史蒂夫会性情大变？

“我在开玩笑，巴基，就像中士说的，我应该有一些幽默感。”

“我确定中士说的幽默感不是这么用的……”

“你怎么知道，你又不是她。”

“我就是知道。”因为我是如假包换的中士！“她”不过是个冒牌货！巴基气鼓鼓地坐下，刚准备拿起他的三明治，就听到史蒂夫深沉而忧郁的独白，“我的中士说过没有和我道一万次晚安她会睡不好，我希望她能听到我的晚安。”

巴基的心一沉，默默把他的三明治推到史蒂夫跟前，“我没胃口，你帮我解决这个吧……史蒂夫，你们不是分手了吗？你为什么要这样念念不忘？”

“她说她曾经说的每一句话都是真的，那么一定是另有隐情，她在逃避。”

那不是分手的经典必说台词吗？！吸气——呼气——初恋嘛，原谅他。巴基尽力扯出一抹笑，“别告诉我你就打算这样等下去？你要知道我……”

“是。”

这个简单而直接的单词配上史蒂夫沉稳有力的声音，巴基实在没办法不相信。他几乎要扬天长啸，我要怎么让我的前男友兼我的室友忘掉我？！如果他忘不掉我我要如何继续直视他忧郁又正直的小俊脸？！为什么史蒂夫·罗杰斯做什么都是对的……为什么我要当这样一个坏人？这不是逼良为恶吗？

不过转念一想，中士确实还爱着队长啊——孽缘，真是孽缘……

星期六的早餐就在这种诡异而温馨的气氛下结束了。

 

****队长：中士，你在干什么呢？** **

****中士：我躺在床上，头疼。** **

****队长：真希望我能做点什么。** **

****中士：你的** ** ****❤** ** ****让我笑了。我真的很喜欢你，队长。** **

****队长：这种时候就别说情话了，你有药吗？** **

****中士：我仿佛又看到了你紧皱的眉头，我真想在上面亲上一口。我室友给我买药了，刚吃下。** **

****队长：那就好，替我跟你的室友说声谢谢。** **

****中士：其实也不是很疼，那个家伙跑得满头大汗。你说这世界上怎么有那么好的人。** **

****队长：不疼就好。** ** ****❤** ** ****（那个帮你买药的人应该是我）** **

****中士：队长，你是不是吃醋了？放心啦，我的室友很直，他比你还不开窍。** **

****队长：中士是在夸我吗？** **

****中士：是的。** ** ****❤** **

****队长：好好休息。** ** ****❤** **

该死的，他怎么能忽略……为什么他总能忽略这样明显的证据？

“嘿，巴基，你在看什么呢？”

巴基立刻把手机屏幕贴在胸口，惊魂未定地转过身，看到他的黑人朋友山姆，后者脸上的标准笑容让他头皮发麻。

“怎么啦？做了什么亏心事？”山姆的笑容变得意味深长起来。

巴基怀疑他那头浓密的头发要掉光了，他主动拉开和山姆的距离，清了清嗓子，“我只是被你吓了一跳，伙计，别这样神出鬼没的。”

“我走向你的时候一边拍着球一边吹口哨，是你自己对着手机露出痴痴的笑容而你现在反过来怪我？”

黑人的种族天赋让巴基的脑子嗡嗡直响，他不得不赔上一个灿烂的笑容，“今天晚上有什么计划吗？”

“你该不会是网恋了吧？”山姆黑着一张脸盯了巴基好一会儿，得出这个致命的结论。

“没有的事——”

“没关系，我告诉你，史蒂夫也网恋呢——”

“你怎么知道？！”

“他告诉我的——”

“他什么时候告诉你的？”巴基的心突然跳得飞快。

“上个星期三吧……哎——巴基你去哪里啊？”

巴基的心砰砰直跳，他的脑子里只有一个念头——史蒂夫知道早就知道他是中士了，不然史蒂夫不会在上个星期三告诉山姆他网恋的事而不告诉他（看在他和史蒂夫才是最好的朋友的份上）。他还像个傻子一样说出那些谎话来分手，史蒂夫一定什么都知道……

巴基几乎把寝室的门把手拧断，他面对转过身看他的史蒂夫，把书包扔在地上，“你什么都知道了对不对？”

“巴基……你怎么了？”史蒂夫摸不着头脑地看着怒气冲冲的巴基，局促地站了起来。

“你为什么只告诉山姆关于队长和中士的事？为什么不告诉我？你明明就知道……”巴基瞪红了眼睛，怒气几乎席卷了他的理智。

“我没有主动告诉他，是他看到我在写信……我扛不住才告诉他的。”

巴基愣住了。

“当时我们都在图书馆，我在给中士写信，被他看到了……如果我不告诉他真相他就要大声叫唤……”

“你在写什么信？”

“我觉得手写的信件比较有诚意……”史蒂夫低下头，仿佛受了天大的委屈，虽然他知道他根本什么都没有做错，但是提到那封来不及寄出去的信，他的心还是被深深刺痛了。在他来得及好好感受悲伤之前，巴基狠狠抱住了他。噢，该死的，这年头居然还有人写手写信件——不，这不是重点，重点是他又一次伤害了史蒂夫……

“对不起，史蒂夫，我不该怀疑你，我从来就不该怀疑你，我只是太紧张了，你就当我犯了神经病。”

巴基的身体在微微颤抖，因为猝不及防的心痛、愧疚还有一丝庆幸。他第一次这样拥抱史蒂夫，一时间不知道是他在安慰史蒂夫还是史蒂夫在安慰他。史蒂夫比巴基高了半个头，但是巴基还是固执地勾着他的脖子，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。史蒂夫一开始僵着身体，对这个突如其来的拥抱感到无所适从，他竟然隐约觉得巴基比他自己还心痛。在巴基把史蒂夫勒断气之前，史蒂夫紧紧回抱住巴基。

“嘿，我很好，巴克，我没有生气。我发誓，以后什么秘密都先告诉你。”

巴基不想用“破涕为笑”来形容他此刻的心情，因为他并没有哭。他笑了，把目光转移到不远处的镜子上，镜子里面深情相拥的人不就是——该死的！

史蒂夫被莫名其妙地甩出了这个莫名其妙的拥抱。

巴基感到有些尴尬，他必须转移话题，“嘿，史蒂夫，我们约会吧，不，我的意思是……四人约会，你懂的。”

“有必要吗？”

“我每天看你跑步打沙袋……你实在有些苛责自己了，我不得不担心你的心理状况还有我的人身安全。”这真是个蹩脚的理由，巴基忍不住在心里吐槽。

“天呐，你居然担心这个。我不会伤害你的，巴克。我只是需要发泄……”

“你只是需要转移注意力。我们只是吃个饭跳个舞唱首歌，只是转移注意力。”

史蒂夫看着巴基信心满满的样子，实在不忍心泼冷水，所以他答应巴基，就像之前无数次答应巴基一样，他只是想让巴基继续微笑。

“好吧，四人约会。”

“真是太好了，我这就去约娜塔莎。”

“她不是你的前女友？”

“我们只是出去吃过晚餐，不是男女朋友。好吧，我们一起吃了很多次，确实破了记录。但是我们后来不得不承认我们只是聊得来，没有那种火花。”

“巴基，你应该专一一点。”史蒂夫皱起了眉头，那一本正经的样子真是太可爱了，这让巴基想要在他的额头印下一个爱意满满的吻。巴基忍住了这个冲动，他只是调皮地挑眉，“我这么多年来都是这个样子，还不够专一？”

上帝，巴基真的很喜欢史蒂夫拿他没办法的样子。

 

03

这似乎并不是一个好主意——约会，不，巴基的意思是四人约会。或许问题不在四人约会，而在于约会对象里有娜塔莎。此刻巴基坐在史蒂夫的对面，装作在和这位穿着酒红色连衣裙的性感红发美女热聊，作出谈笑风生的样子，眼神却忍不住往对面飘。

“嘿，巴基，你还记得吧？”性感美人微微勾唇，露出一抹暧昧的微笑。她满意地看着对面那两个有些拘谨的男孩和女孩，又朝巴基抛了个媚眼。

“记得什么？”巴基不得不回头看他的女伴。不知怎么的，娜塔莎的笑容让他有些不舒服。

“我们的赌约，价值五十万美金的赌约。”

“什么赌约？”巴基皱起了眉头。

娜塔莎喝了一口红酒，冲她带来的朋友笑笑，她甚至没有扭头看巴基，“谁先让史蒂夫脱离单身……你别不承认。”

巴基心里一惊，努力回想起来，想了半分钟还是一无所获，唯一的可能就是他在某个蠢得不得了的派对干了件更蠢的事……该死的酒精！

“别挣扎了，宝贝，我都录了下来。我可能会捷足先登，听说史蒂夫喜欢这一款……”

娜塔莎的目光滑到坐在史蒂夫身旁的一个看上去刚刚上高中的妞儿。那个女孩穿着军绿色的飞行员夹克，披散着一头浓密的棕色秀发，一双茶色的大眼睛炯炯有神，颧骨处的淡淡斑点更是给她增添了一股俏皮的气息。

未成年、少女、军绿色……巴基的嘴角不自觉地抽搐起来，“你怎么知道……”

“我告诉过你我有当特工的潜质。”娜塔莎在巴基耳边轻声说道。

大概是觉得巴基的脸色不对劲，史蒂夫小心地询问，“巴基，怎么了？”

“没事，我没事。”老实说，史蒂夫忧心忡忡的样子让巴基舒服多了。

“你们应该多多聊一些，我想你们会有很多共同的爱好。”娜塔莎对旺达和史蒂夫说。她的笑容太过友善和动人，以至于巴基和旺达都忍不住翻了一个白眼。

史蒂夫看了身旁的女孩儿一眼，红着脸拘谨地说：“希望如此。”接着他看到巴基没有动他的牛排，就很自然地把巴基的盘子拿过来，娴熟地把牛排切好。那个叫旺达的女孩饶有兴趣地看了整个过程，在史蒂夫把切好的晚餐放到巴基面前时睁大了眼睛说：“真甜蜜。”巴基发誓他看到那个女孩冲娜塔莎做了一个鬼脸。

和往常一样，史蒂夫红着脸不知道该怎么办，他局促地看了巴基一眼。巴基只好让自己笑得自然一点并举起酒杯，“让我们为今天的聚会举杯。”

我的队长啊，能够轻易拿下来自布鲁克林的万人迷中士，却不知道怎么和一个女孩聊天。这样的队长实在是傻得有些迷人呢……巴基忍不住露出了甜蜜的笑。

在娜塔莎的明示暗示之下，史蒂夫开始跟旺达搭话，巴基有些坐立不安——这个未成年少女旺达看上去虽然酷酷的，但是其实很好说话，况且她和史蒂夫确实有共同的话题。巴基低下头对付自己的食物，丝毫没注意到对面的女孩时不时飘来的目光。

“所以你们都对二战感兴趣吗？”旺达问，显然她说的你们指的是巴基和史蒂夫。巴基立刻抬起头，没加入之前的聊天的他有些茫然。

史蒂夫摆出一个无奈的笑容，“巴基对女孩子比较上心。”

巴基刚想反驳，他身旁的红发辣妞不乐意了，“史蒂夫，你的意思是我是男的？”

“我并不是故意忽略你的，娜塔莎，这家餐厅的牛排真的很不错。”

“毕竟有人帮你切了牛排。”旺达冷不丁地冒出一句话，吸引了所有人的目光，她则不以为然，“我说的不对吗？”

上帝，那个女孩在吃醋，不，这再正常不过了。史蒂夫从来不会向女孩解释他为何这样关照巴基，因为他觉得这理所当然的。

巴基的胃口一下子没了——旺达可能喜欢上了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫并没有注意到大家在谈论什么，他一本正经地放下刀叉，“实际上，我对战争并不热衷，大部分的战争是错误的，带着私人的目的却造成了巨大的伤害，不去了解根本无法想象……”

“史蒂夫，你会把旺达吓到的。”娜塔莎其实只是想让史蒂夫闭嘴，谁都不想在享受晚餐的时候听一场以“战争与和平”为主题的演讲，不管讲话的人是不是有可口的胸肌和耀眼的金发。

旺达做了个鬼脸，“可没那么容易。”接着她和史蒂夫相视而笑。

这家餐厅的牛排真的很不错，千万不要吐出来。巴基·巴恩斯，你可以的……不，那是我的男朋友，我是说，前男友。为什么全世界都在打他的主意？

“巴基，你吃得太少了，待会儿会饿的。”

“娜塔莎不让我好好吃饭。”

“男孩，注意你的语气。”

“我是说你的美貌让我心猿意马。”

“说真的，史蒂夫，你怎么能忍受巴基的甜言蜜语？”

史蒂夫只是耸耸肩——他可以忍受巴基的甜言蜜语一整天。

好不容易结束了这顿令人心烦意乱的晚餐，娜塔莎又提议他们一起去参加她朋友的派对。当然啦，这个天使面孔恶魔心脏的女子怎么可能放过他们。

“我有个朋友即将在街角开一间酒吧，今天晚上是预热派对。”

“你想象出来的朋友？”巴基发誓他没有在咬牙切齿。

娜塔莎捏了捏巴基圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，轻轻在上面留下她的唇印，她的笑容依然很动人，“哦，我的巴基，你怎么就不愿相信我们是出来找乐子的呢？”

因为我不快乐，巴基微笑着，在心里回答娜塔莎。同时他把脸别过一边，正好看到史蒂夫无比绅士地帮旺达拿起她的单肩包——这他妈还是我教的！

“其实我觉得酒吧不是个合适的地方。”史蒂夫一本正经地说。巴基忙不迭地点头。

旺达毫不在意地摆摆手，“别为我担心，我不是十岁。”

当然啦，好好史蒂夫自然不愿意让未成年的女孩进入酒吧，他摆出了监护人的面孔，正经又贴心。巴基怀疑他刚才喝下的不是酒。

娜塔莎挽起旺达的手，“这是预热派对，只让亲友进入，绝对安全，再说了，我们三个人还看不住一个女孩？”

“嘿，我不需要你们的保护。”旺达倔强地反驳，像一头被激怒的小野兽。巴基捕捉到史蒂夫眼里的笑意——他喝下的一定不是酒。

他们一起离开餐厅，朝着娜塔莎说的街角走去。史蒂夫自然地把沾在巴基肩膀上的落叶摘下来，而巴基只允许自己在史蒂夫的蓝色眼睛里沉溺一秒钟。史蒂夫心情很好，巴基看得出来，这是他们分手以来史蒂夫露出那么多笑容的一次，因为他转移了注意力，因为他认识了一个可爱的女孩。巴基猛地停住了脚步，这不是他想要的吗？看到史蒂夫向前看，脱离失恋的阴影，这样他就不用愧疚得睡不着觉了。可是巴基一点也不高兴，现在他又因为自己不高兴而更加不高兴，他真不知道自己怎么了。

“娜塔莎，你终于来了。”一个成熟的男声打断了巴基的思绪，巴基抬头，看到大大的酒吧招牌，原来他们已经到了。

“这是旺达、史蒂夫和巴基。”

声音的主人是一个看上去接近三十的男子，他的棕色头发很短，还有些卷，穿着浅色牛仔裤和深色学院风衬衫，十分清爽。他和娜塔莎拥抱了一下，冲余下的三个人露出了好客的笑容，“你们好，我叫克林特，这是我的酒吧。今晚要玩得尽兴，不过请帮我个忙，不要喝得太醉。”

旺达歪了一下脑袋，“你看上去不像是开酒吧的人。”

“也不像会喜欢娜塔莎的人。”巴基冷不丁插嘴。

克林特一下子说不出话，他瞥了娜塔莎一眼，又装作没事的样子，“这不是一般的酒吧，快进去吧。”

旺达也不客气，她从史蒂夫手里拿过她的单肩包，飞快地推开玻璃门，还兴致颇高地和克林特击了个掌。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，看了巴基一眼，后者摆出个“请”的姿势，他只好哭笑不得地先进去了。

“你非得那么说是不是？”在巴基经过娜塔莎旁边的时候他清晰地感受到了娜塔莎的怒气。他默默掰开娜塔莎的手，笑得放纵不羁，“哦，美丽的娜塔莎，你怎么就不愿相信我是出来找乐子的呢？”

当然，这种扳回一局的快感很快被眼前这一幕打碎——史蒂夫和旺达在跳舞。不，平心而论，是旺达在跳舞，而史蒂夫在旁边看着，活像一个监护人，瞧瞧他微微皱起的眉头和笔直的站姿。可是巴基知道，那就是史蒂夫表现爱的方式。

“嘿，想不想跳舞？”娜塔莎看到旺达和史蒂夫的进展那么快，心情大好，好得她都不计前嫌地邀请巴基跳舞了。

巴基翻了个标准的白眼，“你还是去找克林特吧，他肯定期待很久了。”

娜塔莎的嘴角在抽搐，“你就不能说点贴心的话吗？”

“你在害怕？”

“你为什么一定要阻止我当一个淑女呢？”娜塔莎把酒杯放在吧台上，巴基听到了她舒展筋骨的声音。

巴基任命地牵起娜塔莎的手，当然，他们一进入舞池就分开了。旺达跳得很随性，基本上就是跟着节奏晃悠，她也不在意旁边的史蒂夫在干什么，只是自娱自乐。倒是好几次，她拉起娜塔莎或者巴基的手转了几个圈，巴基被这个女孩感染了，也笑嘻嘻地和两个女孩跳起舞来。他在跳了几首歌之后发现史蒂夫已经从“监护人”切换到了在舞池里不知所措的男孩，便猛地冲到史蒂夫身边，吓了史蒂夫一跳。他笑嘻嘻地拉起史蒂夫的手，“怎么，监护人，陪我跳支舞吧？”

“我不会跳舞——”史蒂夫不得不在巴基耳边大声说出那样难为情的话。

巴基笑得更起劲了，在剧烈的鼓点声中他紧紧抓着史蒂夫的手，“我教你啊。”

酒吧的光线不够好，巴基没有看到史蒂夫的表情，但他能捕捉到史蒂夫的不自在和犹豫。对巴基有求必应的史蒂夫居然犹豫了，巴基一开始有些不乐意，直到他想起那段对话：

****中士：队长，你会不会跳舞？** **

****队长：让你失望了，中士，我对跳舞一窍不通。** **

****中士：没关心，我可以教你。** ** ****❤** **

****队长：中士很喜欢跳舞？** **

****中士：当然啦，战争结束了我们得跳上三天三夜。** **

****队长：那说好了。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：你得先学会那些舞步，队长。不过我会帮你的，我是个好老师。** **

****队长：我相信你。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：我也相信我的队长。** ** ****❤** **

该死的……巴基不由得痛恨自己那么不小心，他有些不好意思地放开史蒂夫的手，几乎是在同一时间，史蒂夫握紧了他。

“不是说要教我吗？”史蒂夫在巴基耳边说，音量不大，让巴基觉得很痒。巴基刚想要说什么，酒吧切换了歌，原本五颜六色的灯光都不见了，取而代之的是温暖的橘色灯光，漫不经心地掠过舞池。巴基正好看进史蒂夫深不见底的眼眸。

巴基暗暗叫苦，为什么这时候要放这首歌，该死的乡村民谣，该死的C大调，搭配史蒂夫的金色头发和蓝色眼睛刚刚好。巴基四处张望，原本有些疯癫的人群都变得安静下来，娜塔莎正看着不远处的克林特，旺达则懒懒地躺在沙发坐垫上，冲舞池里的巴基和史蒂夫笑了笑，她慢慢闭上那双俏皮的眼睛。好吧，这首歌确实有点催眠。

“怎么了？”

巴基被史蒂夫握得手心出汗，慢慢流淌的木吉他声让他有些不知所措。

“这节奏太慢了。”

“一分钟58拍。”

“我没有让你等那么久，史蒂夫。”巴基更不好意思了。

史蒂夫在巴基耳边低声说：“看来娜塔莎和克林特给我们做了个示范。”巴基闻言，回头一看，他的脸没办法不红，他甚至有了临阵脱逃的冲动。

“巴基？”

“我本来就会，不需要他们提示，看在是我教你的份上我先跳女步。”巴基说着，把手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，不自然地搂住了史蒂夫的脖子。史蒂夫微笑着，把手搭在巴基的腰上，惹得巴基浑身一个激灵，史蒂夫眼里的笑意更浓了，他很少看到巴基不好意思的样子。

该死的，这首歌的节奏不仅慢，还特别长。巴基和史蒂夫伴随着节奏慢慢摇晃，维持着一个极其亲密的姿势，每一秒钟巴基都想拔腿就逃，他甚至不敢看史蒂夫的眼睛。他恶狠狠地瞪着克林特，这家伙想和娜塔莎这样跳舞也别拉他下水啊……这什么酒吧，以后不来了！

“看，我还没踩到你呢，巴克。”

巴基收回那个恶狠狠的目光，大概是他的幻觉，史蒂夫的眼神特别温柔，就好像他们经历了磨人的长途跋涉终于回到温暖的家一样——巴基踩到了史蒂夫的脚，史蒂夫温柔的眼睛里是藏不住的笑意。巴基可能要被羞愧带来的热气蒸发了，说好是他教史蒂夫跳舞，结果却踩到史蒂夫的脚。史蒂夫似乎毫不介意，他没有停下来，而是继续随着节奏慢慢摆动。他和巴基越靠越近，其实这也不是他们靠得最近的时候，可是这一切配上橘色的灯光和醉人的民谣，却显得如此不同。

当他们的下半身靠在一起的时候，巴基几乎要叫出来了。小巴恩斯你要撑住，别破坏了气氛！巴基深深呼吸，尽量把目光从史蒂夫的脸上移开，放到那令人嫉妒的饱满胸肌上——这好像并没有什么帮助……

巴基一会儿觉得时间过得太快，一会儿又觉得时间过得太慢——他一定是疯了。

“看来克林特打算单曲循环了。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边说，因为他们靠得太近，巴基闻到了从史蒂夫口中呼出的红酒味，那灼热的气息扑在他的脖颈，交缠在他的耳际。

“什么？”

“还是这首歌。”

巴基继续恶狠狠地瞪着克林特，好啊，这家伙看着老实，实际上肚子里一堆坏水。正伏在克林特肩头的娜塔莎像是感应了巴基的目光，抬起头。看着相拥的史蒂夫和巴基，娜塔莎眼里露出疑惑的神色，紧接着，她的嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，看得巴基毛骨悚然。

“还要继续跳吗，史蒂夫？”

“我可以这样一整天。”

巴基抬眼，正好和史蒂夫对视，那一瞬间他忘记该怎么把目光移开……

“史蒂夫，我要借走你的舞伴。”

旺达的出现吓了巴基和史蒂夫一跳，她的要求同样吓了巴基和史蒂夫一跳。两个前一秒还如胶似漆的大男孩一下子就分开了，睁大了眼睛看着这个“不速之客”。旺达向巴基伸出手，在拉到巴基的手后冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼，留下一脸疑惑的史蒂夫。

“那个……史蒂夫已经会跳舞了。”

“你为什么觉得我喜欢史蒂夫？”旺达一边说一边拉着巴基的手转了个圈。

巴基有些惊讶，在带着旺达连转了三个圈后怀着忐忑的心情问：“难道你喜欢我？”

“我还是比较喜欢我自己。”

“那你今晚为什么要赴约？史蒂夫让你失望了？”

“好奇啊。”

“好奇什么？”

热衷转圈的旺达在转了半首歌之后才答道：“价值五十万美金的初恋。”

“那是——一个玩笑。”

“你该知道娜塔莎并不觉得是玩笑，她觉得这是个挑战，而奖金的数目刚刚好。”

巴基差点把旺达甩出去，他稳了稳重心，忍住怒意，“娜塔莎这是在侮辱史蒂夫。”

“不，我觉得恰恰相反。”

“说不定史蒂夫喜欢你呢，他这几天都没有那么开心过。你要知道，如果他要跟你在一起，那什么五十万美金根本不是问题，他会和我一起还清这个荒谬的赌注……”

“所以我说他值得——看来只有我一个人发现了。”

“发现什么？”

旺达拉着巴基的手高高举起，巴基不情愿地转了几个圈。

“我不告诉你——可我想知道这个故事会怎么结束……”

“这就是传说中的代沟吗？”巴基苦恼地撇撇嘴，冲不远处的史蒂夫比了一个鬼脸，换来后者无奈的笑容。

旺达歪了歪脑袋，“也许吧。”

 

巴基把疲惫的身子甩进柔软的床，眯着眼睛，昏昏欲睡。史蒂夫坐在他的书桌旁，低着头不知道在干什么。巴基努力维持清醒，“嘿，史蒂夫，你在什么呢？”

“写信。”史蒂夫头也不回地说。

“写给谁啊？”巴基自然而然地问。

“我的中士。”

巴基立刻坐了起来，这时他才发现史蒂夫的背部线条那么柔和，不，这不是重点。

“你怎么……”

“我只是想告诉她我会跳舞了，不过她可能收不到……”

巴基绝望地用枕头闷住自己的脸，史蒂夫，你再这样下去，我就要报警了……

 

04

史蒂夫认为巴基有些反常。

正如之前所说，就算史蒂夫和巴基可以在同一个屋檐下在对方毫不知情的情况下和对方在网上热恋一个多星期，也不代表巴基的反常能够瞒过史蒂夫的眼睛。从什么时候开始呢？史蒂夫也说不准，这就是一种感觉，他最好的朋友有事瞒着他。如果他们之间必须有秘密的话，一定是大事。这个问题困扰了史蒂夫好几天，有时候甚至让他无暇顾及自己失恋的糟糕心情。

答案终于揭晓，以史蒂夫万万想不到的方式。

“史蒂夫，你确定吗？”托尼·史塔克叼着一支铅笔，揉着他的太阳穴。老实说，他还没有从“史蒂夫会网恋，并且还是初恋，并且还被甩了”的震惊中恢复过来，这年头能让他震惊的事实在不多了。

史蒂夫看了身旁的山姆一眼，后者立刻警惕起来，“我只是来凑凑热闹，没有发言权。”

“我们不等巴基吗？”托尼又问道。

史蒂夫蔚蓝的眼睛闪过一丝慌乱，他憋了好久才说：“我只想查到中士的地址然后把信寄出去，我不希望巴基觉得我是变态什么的……”

“我们对你的看法并不重要，对吧？”山姆立刻接腔。

“不是的……只是，我每次提到中士他都会有些不对劲。”

“吃醋了吧？”情场高手托尼表示理解。

“不……你还是快点吧，趁我改变主意之前……”史蒂夫已经有些坐立不安。

托尼·史塔克按在键盘上的手突然不动了。他是计算机系的天才学员，可以随随便便黑进任何他想要黑进的系统，所以他用了十秒钟不到就查出了史蒂夫需要的信息，然而他可能需要花不止十秒钟来想办法如何委婉地告诉史蒂夫他的网恋对象就是他的室友。于是他顿了一下，假装继续搜索，结果搜索出了更多令他惊讶的消息，好吧，他只是不小心看到了他的两个朋友在网上如何腻歪的聊天记录，可以嘛，都谈婚论嫁了。

大概是托尼脸上的表情实在有些精彩，史蒂夫终于坐不住了，一把夺过托尼的笔记本——

“嘿，对贾维斯温柔点，你这个肌肉男！”

“我以为你把贾维斯卖了。”黑人表示一点都不紧张，还有心情调侃托尼。

托尼白了山姆一眼，“让他们做梦吧！”

“出价太低？”

“你说得好像贾维斯的价值能用钱衡量一样——”

“噢，理工男的浪漫……”

“学着点，山姆——”

在托尼和山姆闲聊的过程中史蒂夫发现了事情的真相——他的中士就是巴基，巴基就是他的中士。他以为他会很震惊，但是他没有，反而是一种释然的感觉，似乎一切都解释得通了。怪不得巴基会突然那么奇怪，那天他们一起视频的时候……巴基一直睡不好，又突然那么照顾他，一定是因为心怀愧疚……所以他那天才会因为山姆的事情而生气……

“你说他是不是被定住了？”

史蒂夫回过神，十分别扭地说：“我没有让你黑进中士的手机。”

“你是说巴基的手机。”托尼坏笑着把他的笔记本夺回来，继续捣鼓。

“这是不对的，快关掉。”史蒂夫的表情变得严肃起来。

托尼把铅笔放下，不敢置信地对山姆说：“他这是在一本正经地过河拆桥吗？”

“等会儿……谁的手机？”黑人表示一脸问号。

史蒂夫憋红了脸说不出话，托尼见状只好好心解释道：“史蒂夫的网恋对象就是他的室友，他的室友就是巴基，巴基就是中士。”

黑人脸上的问号更多了，他的五官都扭到一起，“你再说一遍？”

最后史蒂夫忍无可忍，“中士就是巴基，我和巴基……”

“网恋。”托尼再次好心解释。

山姆和托尼对视了一秒钟，同时爆发了难以停止的大笑。史蒂夫看着他的两个朋友因为他和巴基网恋的事笑得那么不顾形象（看在他们正处于校园里人员最密集的区域的份上），心里的滋味难以形容。他有一种预感，告诉了托尼和山姆，全校都会知道。

“我的上帝，我要笑一辈子……”

“别急，这里还有他们的聊天记录——”山姆凑过去一看，笑得差点从凳子上摔下去。

史蒂夫耐心地等了几分钟，后来他的脸色越来越难看了——山姆和托尼完全没有停下的意思。

“托尼，你先退出巴基的系统——我认真的。”史蒂夫皱着眉，俨然一副监护人的姿态。

托尼笑着点点头，刚准备要关掉，他又发现了什么不得了的事——今天真是个好日子。他故意收敛了有损形象的傻笑，可是他的眼神还是有问题，看得史蒂夫毛骨悚然。史蒂夫很少害怕什么，可是……

“男孩们，我发现前几天巴基发布的救助贴子——如何让深爱我的室友兼前男友忘掉我？哎哟，我不行了——哈哈哈——嘿，我说过，对贾维斯温柔一点。”

结果就是，三个大男孩围着一个笔记本电脑看得津津有味，好吧，我们不能用那个词形容史蒂夫的心情。史蒂夫看着巴基的帖子，切切实实地感受到了巴基的纠结：

****当我发现这个事实后，我当然要跟队长分手啊，不然我和我的室友会因为太过于尴尬而绝交的！不，我绝对不能让这件事发生。这不是重点，重点是，我好不容易在网上和我的室友分了手，他在因为失恋而痛苦的同时，还对我那么好……我真的觉得我是个十恶不赦的坏人，我怎么能伤害这么好的一个人呢？** **

我的傻巴基，我当然会对你好，不管你做错了什么……噢，这就是我的中士，平时总是笑嘻嘻地说情话，实际上心里比谁都细致。你不是一个坏人，不是。

“史蒂夫，你别忘了你们分手了……”史蒂夫的傻笑让山姆毛骨悚然。

托尼从上到下扫描了一遍史蒂夫，不解地问：“难不成你在寝室里脱得不够彻底？”

史蒂夫大窘，“我不是那种喜欢炫耀的人。”

“所以你得通过网络和你的室友谈恋爱啊——哈哈哈，我的肚子都要抽筋了。”

“感谢你的解说，托尼。听着，你们不能把这件事告诉巴基。”

“这样也好，省得尴尬，让生活回归正常的轨道……”

“山姆，你误会了，我并不打算放弃巴基。”

“你爱上巴基了？！”黑人脸上的问号变成了感叹号。

“是的。”史蒂夫认真回答，而他脸上明明写着“不然我为什么会跟巴基网恋”。

托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，难得认真地说：“你想，他肯定会犹豫，你喜欢的是中士呢，还是他呢？”

“他不给我机会——我只是没有机会说明。”

“你应该知道有差别的吧？”

“我知道，但是现在我懂了。”

“懂了什么？”

“我为什么会网恋。”史蒂夫一本正经地回答。

这回山姆和托尼真的从凳子上摔了下来。

 

巴基总是有一种不祥的预感。

他的手机突然就黑屏了，搞了半天都没弄好。当他的手机可以继续用了，他又不敢用……他一定是做贼心虚，上帝作证，欺骗史蒂夫·罗杰斯真是最最痛苦的事。

“巴基，你今天晚上想吃什么？我去买。”史蒂夫进入寝室说的第一句话就让巴基无言以对。巴基只好支支吾吾地说：“那个……都可以，你想吃什么都行。我随便。”

“好，今天就吃你平时最爱的……”

巴基什么都听不到，上帝，为什么史蒂夫总能那么贴心地误解他的意思呢？

史蒂夫看着巴基不知所措的样子，心里装满了爱意，连脸部紧绷的线条都变得柔和了很多。他想起那些话：

****现在我看到他对他的中士念念不忘，心里又甜蜜又愧疚，我该怎么办？现在告诉他真相会不会太迟了？我已经伤了他的心，我只能好好补偿他，帮助他向前看。可是这个史蒂夫真的倔强得不得了，我拿他没办法……** **

巴基拿他没办法，不，巴基永远都是一副气定神闲的模样，对什么都有十足的把握。可是现在巴基拿他没办法……这真是最恼人又最甜蜜的情话。

“史蒂夫，你怎么了？为什么笑得那么开心？”

史蒂夫只是笑着摇摇头，接着他突然想到了什么，从抽屉里拿出一卷牛皮纸，递给巴基。

“这是什么？”巴基很快接过去，开始拆绑在牛皮纸上的麻线。

“我写给中士的……”很好，史蒂夫满意地看到巴基停下动作——他的巴基有些慌了。

巴基连忙把信纸放下，过了几秒钟之后又装作没事的样子，“既然是给中士的，给我做什么？”

我的巴基的演技怎么那么好？史蒂夫在心里暗暗赞叹，不过他很快也开始装起傻来，“我不像你那么会说话，你帮我看看，该怎么修改才好。”

巴基的脸色都白了，“那个，史蒂夫，你确定吗？”

“难道你是说我一点机会都没有了？她是我爱上的第一个人，难道我要这样放弃吗？”

巴基低下头，像是一个做错事的孩子，他小心翼翼地收好那封信，深深呼吸，“史蒂夫，我不是这个意思。”

“我知道你担心我，但是我不能这样放弃。”史蒂夫拍拍巴基的肩膀，拿上钥匙和钱，大步流星地走了出去。

巴基·巴恩斯，你是我爱上的第一个人，我不会就这样放弃。

 

05

该死的大雨。

巴基愁眉苦脸地把目光转移回那本厚厚的书上，心知今天晚餐算是没着落了。临近期中考，图书馆里坐满了人，所有人都在努力学习，巴基也想这么做。此刻他正努力啃着他的“精神食粮”。

在这场大雨到来之前，史蒂夫曾经提醒巴基带伞，并且是再三叮嘱，巴基也再三保证自己会带伞。当然他这么做主要是为了让史蒂夫快点离开寝室。

史蒂夫今天一大早就出了门。自从莎拉出院后，史蒂夫每周日都要回家照顾他的母亲。巴基一般会和史蒂夫一起过去，可如今巴基实在没办法挺直腰杆面对那个慈爱和善的罗杰斯女士，毕竟他夺走了罗杰斯女士的儿子的初恋还狠心抛弃了她儿子。想着想着，巴基又忍不住拿出了手机……

****中士：队长，如果我被困在倾盆大雨中，你会不会来营救我？** **

****队长：会，不管你被困在哪里。（很晚了，早点休息** ** ****。❤** ** ****）** **

****中士：就像电影里演的那样？（我这里下雨了，雨声很大我睡不着。）** **

****队长：我可能没看过你说的电影，中士。（好，那我陪你** ** ****。❤** ** ****）** **

****中士：如果你来了，我会给你一个比电影还长的吻。** ** ****❤** **

****队长：中士，我现在很想冲进大雨中。** **

****中士：别干傻事，队长。其实我不需要你的营救，这点雨对我来说是小意思。** **

****队长：我相信你，中士。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：我只是想听你说情话，队长，你不经常说** ** ****这些** ** ****。** **

****队长：我不说情话，我只说真话，中士。** **

****中士：你的意思是我说的都是骗你的？** **

****队长：不，我不是这个意思** ** ****，** ** ****我相信我的中士** ** ****。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：我也相信你，队长。** ** ****❤** **

那是一个下着暴雨的夏夜，凌晨两点半的时候巴基打开对话框，而他的队长，也就是史蒂夫，回复得非常迅速，巴基本来还以为队长已经睡了。不对，史蒂夫那天晚上不是早就睡了吗？

这似乎有些诡异——他和史蒂夫背对背躺着，抱着蠢得不得了的手机谈恋爱。可他回想起这一切的时候情不自禁上扬的嘴角是不是更加诡异呢？

学习！好好学习！巴基的肚皮很快就用嚎叫击碎了他“好好学习”的豪言壮志——他已经七个小时没吃东西了。而这场大雨丝毫没有减小的趋势。

****你带伞了吗？** ** ****——** ** ****史蒂夫** **

史蒂夫的短信让巴基有些措手不及，他不知道该怎么回复史蒂夫，他明明答应了史蒂夫会带伞的……

****巴基？你吃过晚餐了吗？** ** ****——** ** ****史蒂夫** **

再三考虑，巴基还是没能对史蒂夫撒谎，他已经又饿又累了，不想再因为欺骗史蒂夫而难受。所以他向史蒂夫说明了真相，并一再保证他可以搞定，还不忘向莎拉问好。结果史蒂夫的回复让他十分后悔自己没撒谎。

****等我一下，我这就过去。** ** ****——** ** ****史蒂夫** **

巴基知道不管他说什么史蒂夫都会过来，所以他决定不要白费力气。要是换在几周前，那个被爱情滋润的巴基一定会毫不犹豫地冲进大雨里，痛痛快快地淋一场雨。现在的巴基连续失眠了好几天，因此变得郁郁寡欢，黑眼圈也越来越严重，甚至瘦了几磅，他实在没心情淋雨。相比之下史蒂夫却越来越容光焕发，吃好喝好，胸肌又大了不少……巴基索性把书合上了，放进他的书包里。该死的，这雨怎么越来越大，早知道这样，巴基说什么也不能告诉史蒂夫他忘记带伞的事实。

 

“史蒂夫，雨下得那么大，你要去哪里？”莎拉疑惑地看着正在玄关绑鞋带的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫笑得很甜蜜，他的好心情丝毫没有被这坏天气影响，“我要去营救巴基。”

“巴基才不需要你营救，不过你必须带上我做的晚餐。注意安全。”莎拉也被史蒂夫的好心情感染，她进入厨房，把今天准备的晚餐打包好。她还没来得及出去，史蒂夫就风风火火地拿过她手里的食物，吻了吻她的脸颊，又风风火火地跑了出去。

“史蒂夫，小心一点，别淋湿了。”作为母亲的莎拉还是忍不住再叮嘱了一次。

史蒂夫的金色脑袋从门后探出来，“我保证——您早点休息。”

莎拉笑着摇摇头，她的男孩总是那么热心。她还不知道，史蒂夫对巴基不只是热心那么简单——他就差把心剖出来送给巴基了。

 

****我在图书馆门口，还带了我妈妈准备的晚餐。** ** ****——** ** ****史蒂夫** **

巴基看了看时间，才过了二十分钟，这也太快了吧？还是史蒂夫早就回到了宿舍？噢，那么他一定看到了他留在鞋架上的雨伞，还好没撒谎……巴基匆匆收拾好东西，火速跑下楼，远远地看到了那个熟悉的身影。然而等他跑近了才发现，史蒂夫整个人都湿透了。

“你淋雨了？”

“风太大，我的伞折断了。”

巴基的怒火一下子就上来了，即使是史蒂夫身上那件紧紧贴着他的完美肌肉的灰色短袖也不能熄灭巴基的怒火，他还在忍，“你为什么老是干这种傻事？”

“是谁忘记带伞？”史蒂夫笑着说，他的金色头发还在滴水，一滴滴顺着他的鼻梁滴到他的锁骨或者胸口，即使是巴基的怒火也不能否认那看起来非常辣，致命的性感。

“那是我的事，你根本不需要过来。我又不是没长大的小孩子，淋场雨没什么，我只是太专注于学习了。”

“那我淋场雨也没有关系。听着，巴基，我知道你在生气，但是——”

“我为什么要生气，你喜欢淋雨我没办法拦着。我为什么要拦着，你整天干蠢事——”此刻的巴基已经气得连原本因为缺少血糖而有些苍白的脸颊都变得像喝醉了酒一样红，史蒂夫身上的雨水和汗水让他的怒火烧得更加猛烈，他毫不怀疑自己会被活活气死。他也顾不得自己的生谁的气了。

史蒂夫也不恼，一把将包得严严实实的晚餐塞到巴基怀里，从背包里掏出另一把伞，“我们先回去吧。”

巴基深吸一口气，点点头。他走到了史蒂夫的伞下，一瞬间外面的倾盆大雨看上去不值一提。而史蒂夫只用了一个动作就让巴基乱了阵脚——他紧紧揽住了巴基的肩膀。

“史蒂夫，你干什么呢……”巴基在努力抑制住挣脱史蒂夫的冲动。

史蒂夫望着那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛，理所当然地回答：“这个伞不够大，我们得挤一下。”

“但是你不需要把我当成一个妞儿……”巴基说着，绝望地发现史蒂夫把他搂得更紧了。

史蒂夫别过脸，再也忍不住偷偷笑了，但是他很快调整好自己。等他再次和巴基说话的时候，他又变成了那个十分正义的史蒂夫，“你在说什么呢，巴基，这很正常。我们先回去吧。”

正常吗？你的胸肌快把我挤死了，没错，你那无敌性感又惹人爱的胸肌……巴基努力扯出一个微笑，同时想办法不留痕迹地为自己争取一点空间——这全都是无用功。

不知道是自己的脑子进了水还是眼睛进了水，巴基感觉史蒂夫的目光特别深情而炙热，几乎要把他看穿了，鉴于他们此刻零距离接触，还差十公分不到的距离就可以吻住对方，巴基认为这种目光实在太……不对，他为什么要思考亲吻史蒂夫是什么感觉？史蒂夫为什么要这样看着他还要微微张着嘴，作出一副等待亲吻的样子？

“巴基，你在想什么呢？”史蒂夫摇了摇失神的巴基，满意地看到后者的脖子根迅速变红。他又笑了，蔚蓝色的眼睛弯了半月的形状。

巴基在和史蒂夫冲进大雨里之前突然想到，他还欠队长一个比电影还长的吻。都怪史蒂夫，他变成了一个只会空说情话的混蛋。不，他不该怪罪史蒂夫——这该死的大雨！

放在以前，巴基肯定觉得在下雨天和恋人紧紧依偎着共享一把伞是一件浪漫的事。这时候他们应该找一个可以遮挡大雨的屋檐，而史蒂夫会把他按在墙上……不，他们甚至可以扔掉这把伞，就在这雨中——打住！巴基几乎是机械地跟着史蒂夫奔跑，不过就算他不动，史蒂夫也可以把他夹起来。上帝，他快被史蒂夫活活勒死了……

巴基十分坦荡地把刚才他脑子里浮现的种种幻想归咎于他被史蒂夫勒得大脑缺氧，心里好受多了。

可小巴恩斯开始不安分了。没错，暴风雨、肌肉、荷尔蒙、史蒂夫……这些因素让巴基感觉很热很渴，如果史蒂夫没有把他搂得那么紧以至于他们身体都黏在一起的话，巴基可能不会那么心猿意马。巴基听到哗哗的下雨声、地上的水被溅起来的声音、史蒂夫近在咫尺的喘息声、还有他自己的喘息声和心跳声……他还闻到下雨时独有的气味、史蒂夫身上散发的带着柠檬混着薄荷的香气、汗水的气味、还有自己发情的气味——小巴恩斯你给我撑住！

好不容易回到了寝室，巴基以为自己逃过了一劫，不由得放松绷紧的神经，打开书包检查自己的书湿得严不严重，然而当他放下书包回头看的时候，小巴恩斯又撑不住了——史蒂夫已经把上衣脱了，毫不客气地露出湿漉漉的蜜色肌肉。

巴基连忙用书包盖住激动不已的小巴恩斯，一脸窘迫，“史蒂夫，你脱衣服干什么……”

史蒂夫因为刚才的剧烈运动喘着气，那饱满多汁的胸肌随着他的呼吸而不断抢镜。史蒂夫揉了揉他的金色短发，一步步走向巴基……

“那个……我……”

史蒂夫毫不客气地解开皮带，巴基已经忘记英语该怎么说了。

结果史蒂夫在距离巴基只有三步的地方停下，认真地说：“我需要洗个澡。”说完，他就转向卫生间的方向，头也不回地走了进去。

 

 

06

秘密，是一种奇妙的东西——当你有一个秘密，你会在不知不觉中拥有更多的秘密，而当你拥有很多秘密，你会有一个欲望，一个让你无法拒绝的欲望——说出来。巴基在发现他的网恋对象就是他的室友那天开始拥有一个秘密，接着他不得不向史蒂夫说更多的谎话，于是他又有了更多的秘密。显然，发送一封求助帖并不能缓解他诉说的欲望，这种渴求伴随着愧疚，折磨着他。

现在巴基又有了一个新的秘密——他生病了。没错，在经历连续的失眠和饮食不规律（史蒂夫努力想要保证巴基的饮食规律可是巴基实在没有胃口吃东西）还有被史蒂夫弄得脸红心跳并淋了不少雨之后，巴基光荣地病倒了。他不会告诉史蒂夫，因为他知道史蒂夫会用无尽的关心和爱护淹没他，好让他用愧疚和自责自杀。

所幸，巴基还有一个朋友，一个最不屑分享的朋友——洛基。

“今早起床就有这样的症状了吗？”洛基一边问一边慢慢戴上医用手套，这个场景让巴基莫名恐惧，以至于他没有立刻回复。

“看病的时候也需要带脑子，你懂吧，巴基？”洛基的笑容被隐在口罩之下，巴基最不需要看到的就是他的森森白牙。巴基忙不迭地点头，他早就习惯了洛基的毒舌，不知道为什么依旧和他保持这种不健康的友谊关系。洛基在校医室兼职，毕竟他是医学院的高材生，当他厌烦课堂，他就会来到医务室，穿上白大褂，戴上口罩和手套，顺便折腾一下那些因为四肢发达头脑简单而骨折的四分卫。

巴基又咳了几声，他的嗓子干涩得可怕，“洛基，我需要在史蒂夫发现之前恢复……咳咳咳……你这里有什么药——”

“我学的是医术不是妖术，不过，你生病和史蒂夫有什么关系？他欺凌你了？我早就告诉过你，你不强硬一点他早晚有一天会爬到你头上——别摇头，张嘴，我看看有没有发炎。”

巴基认命地乖乖配合，他是这么想的：洛基学的是怎么救人，肯定也顺便学了怎么杀人。

洛基放下电筒，又开始戴上听诊器，在看到巴基一脸愁苦后又忍不住多说几句，“巴恩斯，你别总说你对史蒂夫没办法，平时多去锻炼一下身子，否则你只能小心翼翼地看他的肌肉度日。”

“不是你想的那样，史蒂夫他——”巴基不说话了，因为有一个不速之客“唰”地拉开了白色帘子，不过鉴于白色帘子后面是病床，可能他早就待在这里了。

不速之客开了口：“听说你对肌肉男有意见？”洛基的脸一下子就白了，鉴于他的脸本来就很白，现在的他看上去十分吓人。巴基偷偷打量了一下这个不速之客：一头长到肩膀的耀眼的金发、英俊的五官、一双尤其吸引人的蔚蓝眼睛、完美的骨架和肌肉……巴基迅速想到了史蒂夫。

洛基放下听诊器，站起来不客气地推了那个不速之客一把，语气里满是厌恶，“你没事就可以先走了。”

“如果我说我有事呢？”不速之客像是被气笑了。气氛顿时有些紧张，巴基在思考如果打起来他的病体和洛基对这间诊室的熟悉程度能给他们带来几分的胜算。该死的，那家伙的肌肉是买披萨送的吗？说时迟那时快，不速之客揪住洛基的白大褂，轻轻一拉，就把洛基带到他的怀里——这剧情发展得有些不对劲——不速之客无视洛基的反抗，轻轻摘下他的口罩并给了他一个比阳光还腻人的吻——我是不是走错地方了？

巴基猝不及防地看完了整个过程，他不能用触目惊心来形容他的心情，但是他忍不住打了个大大的喷嚏。

洛基恼羞成怒地推开不速之客，戴好他的口罩，“你再不滚——”

“那我先走了，爱你。”不速之客在洛基说出绝情的话之前就学乖了，他吻了吻洛基的额头，嘚瑟地看了巴基一眼，风风火火地离开了诊室。

即使洛基身上散发着一股杀气，巴基还是不得不抛出一个显而易见的问题，“他是谁？”

“记得吃药。”洛基生硬地回答，好吧，这不算回答。

“他是你男朋友对不对？”巴基不死心地问，在看到洛基僵硬的面部表情后他得到了答案——洛基还真是出了名的不屑分享……不对，现在逃命要紧。

“巴基，别忘了拿药。”

那一刻，巴基很想告诉洛基事情的真相，并不是因为洛基有个金发碧眼又很有肌肉的男朋友，而是因为洛基正好有个金发碧眼又很有肌肉的男朋友。那些秘密在他的身体里咆哮着，呐喊着，嘶鸣着，巴基实在招架不住了……

“洛基，我要告诉你一个秘密。”

“还有其他病人在外面等着——”

巴基一把拉住洛基的手，放在他的心口，他那苦苦哀求的口气配上他那毫无血色的脸简直要让洛基发疯，“我得的其实是心病。”

洛基微笑着挣脱巴基的手，其实这并不难。他皮笑肉不笑地说：“我学的是外科，不是脑科。巴恩斯，我知道我说过你是我唯一的朋友——”

“我的网恋对象是史蒂夫。”

洛基显然被巴基这样破罐破摔自暴自弃的态度给吓懵了，他不得不重新估量一下把巴基当成自己的朋友是不是一件正确的事。网恋已经是洛基不能理解的东西，加上史蒂夫，那个金发碧眼的boy——还是绝交吧。

“很抱歉，巴基，我必须——”

“我该怎么办？他现在对中士念念不忘也就算了，还对我那么好，他的贴心和爱意快要把我淹死了……”

洛基没注意到巴基后面说了什么，但是那句“他的贴心和爱意快要把我淹死了”使他产生了共鸣，该死的索尔——看来这份友谊还可以再拯救一下。洛基尽量像个朋友一样轻拍巴基的背，试图安抚他激动的情绪，尽管他的动作看上去僵硬又可笑，他还是成功让巴基冷静下来了。

“我该怎么办？”巴基耷拉着脑袋，往日最吸引人的绿眼睛也毫无光彩。洛基看着他唯一的朋友快哭的样子，心情十分复杂，毕竟这方面的事情他也没什么经验。

巴基彻底慌了，居然连洛基都不知道他该怎么办。一瞬间他觉得他的病情更加严重，有可能病入膏肓……

洛基摸了摸巴基的额头，还是有些烫。于是他只好说：“你先好好养病，等你好了再说。我得想一想，要知道，这种事可不是天天都能见到——把这个吃了，好好睡一觉，出一身汗，烧就能退了。”

巴基点点头，拿上洛基开的药和医嘱，又用可怜巴巴的眼神换来洛基的几句安慰，磨蹭了几分钟才离开。一出校医室的门他就觉得神清气爽——倾诉真是治病的良方。

巴基回到寝室，把药吃下就钻进了被窝，沉沉地睡去。

 

“巴基？巴基？”

巴基听到有人叫他的名字，挣扎着睁开了眼睛，史蒂夫的俊脸映入眼帘。

“巴基，你生病了吗？”

“史蒂夫……”巴基恍恍惚惚地叫出他室友的名字，老实说，在生病的时候看到忧心忡忡的史蒂夫实在太让人感到安慰了。

史蒂夫看见巴基上扬的嘴角，以为他烧糊涂了。赶紧倒了一杯温水，迅速跑到巴基床边，又像处理易碎品一样小心地喂巴基喝水。巴基渴极了，迷迷糊糊地喝下那些液体，一瞬间整个人都清醒了不少。

“几点了？”

“已经是晚上八点了，我给你打包了晚餐——你怎么不告诉我你生病了？早知道我就不出去了，山姆他们不会介意的。”

巴基在史蒂夫怀里摇摇头，又低头喝了几口水。他舔了舔唇，“又不是什么大病，洛基说我睡一下就能退烧——”巴基瞬间说不出话了，因为史蒂夫把嘴唇贴在了他的额头。如果巴基理解得没有错的话，史蒂夫在吻他的额头。巴基的心跳一下子超出了正常范围，还出了一身冷汗，他的心脏“扑通扑通”地快要跳出胸口了。在巴基爆炸之前史蒂夫把嘴唇移开，一本正经地说：“看来烧已经退得差不多了。”

“史蒂夫，你为什么……”

“我妈妈说这样测体温最有效。”史蒂夫认认真真地回答，仿佛他只是用体温计在给巴基测量体温。

不知道是烧糊涂了还是怎么的，巴基几乎要迷失在史蒂夫深情的目光中。巴基舔了舔唇，也不好再说什么，只能无视自己的疑问——虽然巴恩斯太太也会用亲吻他额头的方式测量他的体温，但是两个好朋友之间这么做正常吗？

“还要喝水吗？……巴基？你今天想不想喝点汤？”

“好的，谢谢你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地放下巴基，又开始忙碌起来。他先是订了一些中餐，接着拿起巴基放在床头柜上的药品钻研了几分钟，又倒了一杯温水。等他回头，巴基已经在床上坐直了。

巴基撑着还有些发软的身子，说什么也不让史蒂夫喂他喝水，他接过史蒂夫递过来的温水，一咕噜喝了下去，因为他喝得太急，一下子呛到了。史蒂夫用手温柔地抚摸着他的背。

“咳咳……没事，史蒂夫……咳咳……我只是太渴了。”巴基红着脸推开史蒂夫，后者也没有坚持，而是接过巴基没喝完的半杯水，也咕噜咕噜地喝了下去。

巴基睁大了眼睛，“史蒂夫，你做什么傻事呢，会传染的——”

“我只是太渴了。”

“嘿，到时候我们都成了病号……咳咳……”

史蒂夫又顺了顺巴基的背，无奈地说：“怎么会呢，你把傻气都带走了。”

“我已经连续三年没生病了……”巴基还在据理力争，他睡得红扑扑的脸颊和微红的眼眶让他看上去十分诱人，于是史蒂夫又探过身子亲吻他的额头。

“史蒂夫，你不是十分钟前才……”巴基花了好大的力气才抑制住直接揪住史蒂夫的衣领亲吻他的冲动。

史蒂夫一脸正直地回应道：“你的脸实在有些红，我还以为又烧起来了。”

本来不烧了，你这样下去，我不知道得烧到什么时候。

“如果我觉得不舒服我会跟你说的，我保证。”

史蒂夫听完巴基的保证，拿出手机搜索了一番，沉着脸说：“你并没有告诉我你生病了。”

巴基真是身心俱疲，感觉自己不管做什么都是错的。

“史蒂夫，你生气了吗？”

“是的。”

巴基真是又委屈又难过，史蒂夫居然和生病的他计较那么多，于是他也破罐破摔了，“你从来没有生过我的气，你一定要在我不舒服的时候生气吗？”

史蒂夫看着巴基委屈的样子，恨不得直接捧着他的脸亲下去，亲吻他滚烫的额头、皱起来的眉心、湿漉漉的绿眼睛还有那张红得滴血的嘴唇。可是他不能那么做，再多看一眼就要忍不住了——史蒂夫猛地站起来，走到窗口透气。这个举动在巴基看来就是在说明史蒂夫真的生气了。巴基的心情从委屈变成了害怕。史蒂夫生气了，他该怎么办？

“史蒂夫，我错了。”

“史蒂夫……”

“史蒂夫，我渴了。”这下史蒂夫才回过神来，连忙给巴基倒了杯水。

过了几分钟，外卖也到了。巴基在史蒂夫热切的注视下喝了满满一大碗的汤，吃了一些饺子和蔬菜，过了一个小时又吞了几颗药丸才得以睡下。

大概是因为太热了，巴基睡得很不安稳，但是怕史蒂夫发现，他只好装作自己已经睡熟。史蒂夫关了灯，走到巴基的床边，在他俯下身亲吻巴基额头的时候，巴基花了好大的力气才保持气息平稳。等史蒂夫睡下，巴基发现他又失眠了。不过他今天已经睡了七个小时，这会儿睡不着也不打紧。他翻了个身，从枕头底下拿出手机。翻阅中士和队长的聊天记录几乎成了他每次睡不着的固定节目。

****中士：队长，你喜欢运动吗？** **

****队长：当然喜欢，最喜欢跑步和打沙袋，橄榄球也不错。** **

****中士：那你的身材是不是很好？** **

****队长：可能会让中士嫉妒。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：我才不会嫉妒你，我的身材也很好。** **

****队长：其实我小时候是个瘦弱的豆芽菜，经常生病。** **

****中士：如果你生病了，我会好好照顾你的，队长。** ** ****❤** **

****队长：现在我不生病了，但是还是想让中士照顾。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：爱你。** ** ****❤❤❤** **

****队长：我也爱你。** ** ****❤** **

巴基吻了吻队长的头像，慢慢闭上了眼睛……

 

07

“我是一个恋爱高手。”

洛基听完巴基的开场白，还来不及回复就做出一副心绞痛的模样——他把手按在自己的胸口，不停给自己顺气，因为他可以清晰地感受到他刚刚饮下的黑咖啡正顺着他的食道而上……

巴基丝毫没有注意到洛基的脸色和动作，而是自顾自地继续说道：“史蒂夫到底在搞什么鬼？”

洛基猛吸一口新鲜空气，揉着太阳穴，无奈地说：“你先告诉我这两句话的内在逻辑是什么。”

“我不过是发个烧，他不知道吻了我的额头多少次，睡前吻，睡醒还吻，我第一次那么希望自己早点恢复身体。”

“你的病好了，危机解决——”

“不不不，你听我说，昨天我们一起吃肯德基的时候，史蒂夫居然拿他的薯条蘸我嘴边的番茄酱，还吃了下去，还不止一次！他居然一本正经地跟我说不能浪费食物！不能浪费食物？这是什么理由？我是个恋爱高手，难道我还看不出他在做什么吗？”

“光明正大的理由。”

“没错——”巴基狠狠地拍了一下桌子，这个举动让洛基下意识地皱眉。巴基抓着自己的头发，一副快要崩溃的样子，“史蒂夫就是这样，他一本正经的样子让你不得不相信他说的话，但是事后想想又觉得不是这么回事。”

“巴基——”

“你能理解我说的吗？洛基，只有你能够理解我了——”

“我能够，因为我也在纠结要不要和你绝交。”

“我不是这个意思，洛基，我的意思是，你有索尔……”

洛基的嘴角抽搐了一下。为了防止自己发火，他先是优雅地喝了一口黑咖啡，回味了一下，才虚情假意地对巴基笑了笑，他的声音依旧那么有磁性，“首先，我们不一样，索尔是我的男朋友，而史蒂夫和你……我想不需要我多说了。其次，索尔和史蒂夫不一样，如果那个四肢发达的蠢家伙能够为他的所作所为做出任何合理的解释，我会立刻和他分手。最后，虽然我不相信上帝，但是我不得不承认，遇到索尔正是上帝对我的惩罚。你懂了吗？”

恋爱高手巴恩斯在听完这一段犹如历史书一样冗长的叙述后，沉思了很久，终于得出了结论，“你的意思是，我和史蒂夫的关系比较健康而你和索尔的关系很不健康？你什么时候相信上帝了？索尔不会强迫你做了什么吧？”

“亲爱的，我们先解决你和史蒂夫的事吧。”洛基第一次那么希望巴基只是谈论他和史蒂夫的蠢事。

“洛基，如果他对你动了蛮力——”

“打住，收起你那忧心忡忡的样子，索尔说他迟早有一天会死在我手上，所以他不会强迫我做什么的。”

恋爱高手巴恩斯扶额，“你应该知道那是一句情话吧？”

“这算哪门子情话，他只是怕我杀了他。”

巴基神色复杂地看着他的好朋友，小声叹气，不由得在心里为索尔惋惜。他决定还是提点一下自己的好朋友，“那么他的那句话是在什么情况下说的呢？”

听到这里，洛基居然难得地脸红了。看吧，恋爱高手巴恩斯不会有错。巴基在努力控制自己想象那个画面的冲动。

洛基看着巴基的表情就知道他肯定没在想什么好事，他必须转移一下巴基的注意力，他清了清嗓子，“你觉得史蒂夫在泡你？”

巴基的脑回路被强行打断，洛基说话永远那么直白而正中要害。

“我不觉得……但是又忍不住觉得……你说我该怎么办？”

洛基皮笑肉不笑地说：“我还是那句话，多多锻炼身体，否则你只有被干的份。”

不知怎么的，恋爱高手巴恩斯看到他好朋友的脸上大写加粗地写着“前车之鉴”几个大字。

 

与此同时。

“再这样下去不行，巴基现在连生病都要瞒着我了，他以前什么都不会瞒着我的。”

托尼皱起眉头，“可是他不是瞒着你和你网恋了那么久吗？”

黑人憋着笑，用胳膊肘捅了托尼一下，“就你话多，难道我不知道吗？”托尼只是白了山姆一眼，继续用意味深长的眼神攻击一脸正直的史蒂夫。

就在史蒂夫刚想要说什么的时候，托尼的笔记本，哦，不，是贾维斯发话了，“Sir说的是真话。”

山姆瞪大了眼睛，“它会说话？”史蒂夫显然也愣住了。

“他叫贾维斯，”托尼又翻了一个标准的白眼，“贾维斯，可以关闭测谎模式了。伙计们，我近来有些无聊，想找点事做做。”

“好的，Sir。”贾维斯的声音实在是温柔，他拥有那种不会让人听腻的好声音。

“你无聊到要让你的贾维斯说话……”

托尼拍了拍黑人的肩膀，勾起一抹花花公子式的迷人微笑，“这就是你找不到女朋友或者男朋友的原因。”

“托尼，贾维斯真的很了不起。”

“终于有人会欣赏了，”托尼无比欣慰地说，接着他叹了口气，“要不是担心那些奇怪的人会打贾维斯的主意，我才不想藏着掖着。我还需要一些时间继续开发。”

“怎么感觉你像偷偷养了个情人。”山姆说，史蒂夫表示赞同。但他只是放松了紧绷的面部肌肉，并没有露出和山姆一样的意味深长的表情。

“这点我怎么比得上史蒂夫呢？”

很好，托尼和山姆再次把矛头指向老好人史蒂夫。

“你打算怎么办？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“我不知道。”

来自贾维斯的温馨提示：“这是个谎话。”

很好，托尼、贾维斯和山姆再次把矛头指向憋红了脸的史蒂夫。

“好吧，我想告诉巴基真相……关于我知道我们网恋的事……你们要笑就笑吧，总是看到巴基这个样子，我也不好受。”

“你不是关闭测谎模式了吗？”黑人忍不住问。

托尼端起他的热饮，“那是个谎话。那么，你知道该怎么做了还不赶紧行动？这不像你，史蒂夫，难道谈个恋爱能让你的性情大变？”

“那你之前为什么不告诉巴基？”这个世道变了，连山姆都能问倒一脸正直的史蒂夫了。

看在贾维斯的份上，史蒂夫说了真话，“我想知道巴基喜不喜欢我。”

“你得到的答案是什么？”

“他……”史蒂夫看了贾维斯一眼，在托尼和山姆热切的注视下，他深吸一口气，“我感觉他是喜欢我的，我是说，他的表现让我忍不住相信他喜欢我。”

“嘿，男孩们，有什么好消息吗？”

娜塔莎的出现把史蒂夫他们吓了一跳，男孩们都忘了他们该有的绅士风度，所幸红发美人并不恼，她拉了把椅子坐到史蒂夫旁边，笑容依旧是那么迷人，“我听说你在追求巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫严肃地瞪了对面的托尼和山姆一眼，另外两个人立刻举起了手——

“我什么都没说。你在追求巴恩斯？他知道这件事吗？”

“你知道我的，史蒂夫，我不会泄密。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，扭头对上娜塔莎明媚的笑容，“娜塔莎，你想做什么？”

“我本来还以为你对你的中士念念不忘……”

“巴基就是我的中士。”史蒂夫皱起了眉头。

娜塔莎先是一愣，显然没想到是这样的情况。不过这震惊的表情只维持了一秒钟。红发美人再次笑得花枝乱颤，她甚至主动勾住了史蒂夫的肩膀，“没想到你还能给我惊喜，我是从没想过巴基会……你知道的。那么现在，我愿意帮助你，你要不要接受？”

史蒂夫没有挣脱娜塔莎，他只是礼貌地回复：“不了，我自己可以。”

“那他们是来干什么的？”

“我们只是随便聊聊……”史蒂夫又看了贾维斯一眼，“我谢谢你的好意，但是……”

“先别急着拒绝，我了解巴基。他喜欢制造浪漫，喜欢享受浪漫，你们整天在寝室待着是不能……”娜塔莎停下，满意地看到史蒂夫有些动摇的样子，她又凑近了一分，“我可以给你创造机会……”红发美人正在引诱正直的史蒂夫，她知道史蒂夫最终会答应。

“那好吧。”

娜塔莎站起来，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“好样的，男孩。按我说的做，我先走了，晚点见。”

红发美人走了几步，又回头冲坐得笔直的史蒂夫说道：“你最好快点行动，史蒂夫，我已经约了巴基。你大概还有几个小时的时间，想办法让自己看上去辣一些吧。要知道我可是真心实意想要帮助你。”

山姆见史蒂夫一副坐不住的样子，挑了挑眉，“去吧，伙计——”

“下次来记得带上巴基。”

史蒂夫冲他的“战友”点点头，风风火火地离开了。而就在史蒂夫走后不久，贾维斯的温馨提示姗姗来迟，“她在说谎。”

 

巴基本来想推掉这次的四人约会的，他以为这也不是什么难事，没想到娜塔莎居然说史蒂夫同意了。那么问题来了，史蒂夫想再次和娜塔莎还有旺达约会？他们还从来没有连续和同一批女孩儿约会过（问题不在巴基，史蒂夫总是表现出兴趣不高的样子巴基当然要给他们换新的约会对象）。后来巴基转念一想，这似乎是个转移史蒂夫注意力的好办法，总比他忍受史蒂夫莫名其妙的举动好多了，好吧，忍受并不是一个准确的词。

巴基和洛基道别，想着回寝室洗个澡换身衣服，看在娜塔莎也在的份上就打扮得马虎一点——毕竟他并不需要泡娜塔莎。而当他进入熟悉的寝室，他被眼前的景象惊呆了——史蒂夫随意地用浴巾裹住自己的下半身，看上去刚刚洗完澡，他的金发还在滴水（这对巴基来说依旧是致命的性感）。问题来了，史蒂夫不喜欢裹着浴巾，他总是在洗完澡后很快穿好衣服，那么他现在在干什么呢？

“噢，你终于来了，巴克，快帮我出出主意。”

“什么？你需要我……”

史蒂夫有些不好意思，“我不知道该穿什么。”

“你说什么？”上帝作证，史蒂夫从来没有问过他任何关于着装的建议。巴基不由得怀疑自己是不是走错寝室了。

“我已经苦恼了整整十分钟了。”

看着史蒂夫愁眉苦脸的样子，巴基决定先把自己的疑惑抛到一边。他走到史蒂夫旁边，对着史蒂夫的衣柜沉思了一下，拿出一件淡蓝色的格子衬衣、深蓝色的牛仔裤还有一条卡其色的皮带。大概是饱受史蒂夫灼热目光的折磨，巴基有些不好意思地解释道：“呃，蓝色和你的眼睛颜色很配，然后这条皮带的颜色可以中和一下冷色调——你不喜欢我可以换别的。”

史蒂夫按住巴基的手，笑得十分温柔，“不，我很喜欢。”

“好的，”巴基把选好的衣服放到床上，“我先去洗个澡。”

等巴基洗完澡出来，史蒂夫已经把自己打扮得十分帅气——没错，史蒂夫借用了巴基的香水和摩斯喷雾，大大方方地露出他俊俏的五官，还把原本就很短的胡茬剃得干干净净。这让巴基忍不住怀疑，史蒂夫不仅要拿下旺达还要拿下娜塔莎——他在努力克制自己幻想那个火辣场面的冲动。

 

因为他们约定的时间是晚上九点，所以他们四人并没有共进晚餐。实际上，不止是四个人。

“你想看什么电影？”克林特搂着娜塔莎的香肩，脸上总有一种抱得美人归的得意之色。

旺达很自然地问她带来的男伴，“幻视，你想看什么？”被叫做幻视的大男孩理了理旺达的头发，真诚地说：“我没有特别想看的。”

“你们呢？”娜塔莎问巴基和史蒂夫。

巴基多希望他和史蒂夫是隐形的。谁来告诉我这是怎么回事，说好的四人约会呢？他不好意思地看了看身旁的史蒂夫，后者却是一副镇定自若的样子，仿佛他这样精心打扮就是为了看娜塔莎和旺达跟其他人约会。是不是除了他，这里所有人的脑子都有问题？

“巴基，你想看什么？”

“我都可以。”让这场约会来得更猛烈一些吧……

“看来只有两部电影可以看，旺达你们得去看这部尼克斯的动画片。”女王大人发话了。旺达本来还有些不满意这个安排，而当她看到影院外面的海报后觉得娜塔莎的决定没有错，她还不能和幻视一起看那么成人的电影，不能在他们第一次约会的时候……

巴基扶额，和一对情侣来看电影就算了，还要看那么大尺度的电影。他又忍不住看史蒂夫，这家伙怎么那么沉得住气？不对，这不像是娜塔莎的风格……巴基明白了，娜塔莎一定是在考验克林特，他和史蒂夫都要被白白牺牲——还好他今天打扮得很马虎。

走进电影院后，克林特去买电影票，史蒂夫去买爆米花，剩下巴基和娜塔莎两个人。

“你是故意的呢还是故意的呢？”巴基发誓他并不是在对一位女士咬牙切齿。

“我只是想赢得我们的赌约。”

“那你不该把希望放在旺达身上。”

“我怎么知道她也网恋。”

“我就知道幻视不是那个家伙的真名，等会儿，你这是什么意思？”

“你说呢？巴恩斯中士。”

巴基连忙堵住娜塔莎的嘴，担心地看向史蒂夫的方向，还好，史蒂夫还在排队。巴基的眼睛几乎要瞪出来了，“你千万别告诉史蒂夫，娜塔莎，我拜托你……”

“我没打算告诉他，”娜塔莎挣脱巴基，怒气冲冲地回嘴，“托你的福，我要去补妆了。”

“巴基，你发什么愣呢？”

巴基回头，看到史蒂夫捧着两份巨大的爆米花，还提着四杯可乐，这让他的心情好了不少。

 

进场的时候巴基又懵了，这个座位的安排让他感到疑惑——娜塔莎坐在克林特旁边，他坐在克林特旁边，而史蒂夫坐在他旁边。娜塔莎的解释是女士要坐在最好的观影位置，克林特的解释是他要坐在娜塔莎旁边，史蒂夫什么都没说，坐到了距离克林特一个位置的地方。于是巴基只能接受这个安排。

坐在观众席中，巴基总是可以很快进入状态，当周围变得黑暗，巴基的眼里就只有大银幕和他手上的爆米花了。史蒂夫买了两份爆米花，一份给了克林特，一份给了巴基。巴基有个坏习惯，他总是在电影开场前五分钟就把他的爆米花吃光，吃完了自己的又会去吃史蒂夫的，现在他在吃克林特手里的。

“嘿，给娜塔莎留一点。”

“该死的。”

“巴基你还想吃吗？我去买。”

“别——”巴基按住史蒂夫的大腿，尽量压低声音，“我吃腻了。再说，电影都开始了。”

“如果你实在想吃我也可以出去，弯腰就好。”

“真的不需要了，我很好，”巴基一伸手就碰到了史蒂夫饱满的胸肌，幸好放映厅里光线比较暗，史蒂夫看不到他发烫的脸。他喝了好几口可乐，笑得有些夸张，“你看，我挺好的。”

史蒂夫终于不再提买爆米花的事，巴基把目光转移回大银幕——男主角在亲吻女主角的大腿内侧……好吧，今晚还可以更尴尬一点。

巴基不知道他为什么觉得难为情，他和史蒂夫经常一起看电影或者DVD，其中不乏这样大胆火辣的场面。那个时候他都不觉得尴尬，唯一尴尬的点可能是史蒂夫看上去太禁欲，他确实是一脸正直地看屏幕上的人亲热。

刚才的火辣场面不过是男主角的回忆，接下来女主角也回忆了一遍，而女主角回忆的是他们缠绵的吻和交握的十指。接着男女主又相见了——这剧情可能老套，但是拍摄手法还不错。

当剧情进展到高潮——也就是男女主旧情复燃的时候，巴基也迎来了今晚的第一个高潮——史蒂夫的脸突然出现在他的面前。是的，巴基没有看错，他怎么可能看错，史蒂夫的脸都把大银幕给遮了——巴基怀疑他的心跳比和男主角激吻的女主角还要快。

史蒂夫呼出的热气喷在巴基的脖子上，就在巴基打算做些什么的时候，史蒂夫又回到原位——原来他刚才是伸手去拿克林特手里的爆米花。

巴基尽量深呼吸，努力平复自己的心跳。该死的，他可不是什么没见过世面的妞。

史蒂夫又要吃爆米花，他这次还扭头对近在咫尺的巴基笑了，天知道巴基的笑容多么不自然。

“你干嘛不出去买呢？如果你想吃的话。”

“挡到你了吗，巴克？”瞧瞧，又是那副一脸正直的样子，巴基真是气不打一处来。可是他忍住了，“没事，我可以帮你拿。”

“你好好看电影，我自己可以。”

巴基努力把注意力转移到大银幕，毕竟上面都是火辣的场景，可是他还是忍不住想到史蒂夫身上的气味：混着荷尔蒙的淡淡汗水味、须后水的气味、沐浴液的气味……那些气味都在史蒂夫两次把身子伏在他身上的时候进攻他，环绕着他。还有史蒂夫灼热的呼吸和湛蓝的双眼……冷静，巴基，你必须冷静。

音响里放出的声音瞬间又点燃了影厅的气氛，巴基毫不怀疑有不少情侣已经开始亲热。史蒂夫又来了，拿几粒爆米花怎么能磨蹭那么久，巴基一气之下做了一个让他自己都想不到的动作——他吻住了史蒂夫的唇。平心而论这并不是难事，巴基刚刚为了避免这一幕一直在往后缩。

克林特还来不及说出那句“史蒂夫你把爆米花都捏碎了”就看到他身边的两个男孩吻到了一起，并且有愈吻愈烈的趋势。

巴基在碰到史蒂夫的唇的时候就想要后退，可是史蒂夫迅速压住了他，他无路可退。巴基是一个恋爱高手，自然有超高的吻技，可是现在他完全不知道怎么施展，因为史蒂夫太过热情和主动——史蒂夫反客为主，用手捧着巴基的脸，把火热的舌头伸进了巴基的口腔，舔舐巴基的牙床，孜孜不倦地吮吸巴基的舌尖，把巴基拖进了一个无法挣脱的感官漩涡。巴基被动地抓着史蒂夫的衣服，即使背后就是坚实的座垫，巴基还是有一种摇摇欲坠的错觉，他的喘息被史蒂夫吞进了口中，只留下呜咽的尾音……

一吻结束，巴基和史蒂夫都有些喘不过气，他们在昏暗的空间里四目相对。史蒂夫眼中的热度在不断飙升，真是辣得要命。于是巴基决定以后再考虑别的问题，他揪起史蒂夫的衣领，又一次堵住史蒂夫的唇……

 

08

大概是因为史蒂夫过于沉溺这个吻，巴基在被捧着脸啃了将近半个小时后开始意识到事情有些不对劲——首先，史蒂夫是一个洁身自好的男孩，绝对不会随便发情；其次，史蒂夫就算因为这部电影发情了也不会这样亲吻自己的室友；最后，史蒂夫把手伸进了他的裤子里……

巴基按住史蒂夫伸进他裤子里的手，使劲全身力气才挣脱史蒂夫的怀抱。

“史蒂夫，把手收回去。”巴基喘着气，艰难地说。长时间的缺氧让他脑袋发晕，他和史蒂夫还是靠得太近了，史蒂夫不回话，只是凝视着他，蓝色眼眸里暗流涌动，巴基脑子一热，又一次把舌尖伸进了史蒂夫的嘴里。

在史蒂夫耐心地讨好小巴恩斯的时候巴基忍不住发出了欢愉的呻吟，差点把他自己吓软了。

“史蒂夫，放开我，这是公共场合。”巴基还在垂死挣扎，然而影厅里的人似乎并没有注意到他们，毕竟女主角的身材真的很辣。

“你们还知道这是公共场合啊……”

巴基这一次真的挣脱了史蒂夫，他匆匆整理自己的衣服，扭头看到正在吃爆米花的娜塔莎。他回想了一下，有些不好意思地说：“抱歉，克林特呢？”

“这里。”克林特冲他们招手，他坐到了娜塔莎的位置。

“我只是担心他会被你们感染，他是有女朋友的人，不能弯。”娜塔莎又一次笑得十分动人。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫先是这么对娜塔莎说，他把指腹搁在巴基被亲得红肿的嘴唇上，语气十分诚恳，“我不觉得抱歉。”

大概是觉察巴基想要逃跑，娜塔莎的鞋跟快准狠地踩中了巴基的板鞋。

巴基憋红了脸，只好放弃逃跑的念头，他大概知道史蒂夫为什么会这么做了——史蒂夫知道了真相。

“史蒂夫，我……”

“我们回去再说。”史蒂夫说着，又探过身子在巴基的唇上啄了一下。

恋爱高手巴恩斯结合自己多年来的恋爱经验和史蒂夫的性格，认定自己难逃一死。他不知道自己怀着什么样的心情看完这部电影，总之他希望这部电影永远不要结束。当大屏幕出现演员表还有各种鸣谢的时候，他还赖着不走。

“说不定有彩蛋呢……”

“说得好像你有在认真看电影一样，”娜塔莎白了巴基一眼，又冲巴基旁边的史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，“嘿，男孩，我们先走了。”

史蒂夫点点头，在目送娜塔莎他们离开之后，他只是静静陪着巴基等所谓的彩蛋。过了一会儿清洁人员来清场，他们不得不离开。

 

在回寝室的路上巴基万分希望能发生什么意外，可事与愿违，一切都很顺利，准确来说是太顺利了，就像暴风雨前的宁静。

“巴基，过来。”史蒂夫的语气还算温和，巴基还在努力组织语言，可他永远说不过史蒂夫。大概是见巴基没有反应，史蒂夫上前，牵起巴基的手，费了挺大的劲才让巴基坐到他的床上。

事到如今，巴基破罐破摔地决定赌一把，他猛地捧起史蒂夫的脸，笑嘻嘻地说：“队长，请允许我吻你。”

史蒂夫愣住了，他大概没想到巴基会那么直接。他犹豫了一会儿，其实也就一秒钟的工夫，他扣住巴基的头，狠狠地吻住了巴基上扬的嘴角……

巴基跪在床上，抱着史蒂夫的脑袋，吮吸着史蒂夫的舌尖，用他超高的吻技让史蒂夫发出好听的喘息。他的计划是这样的，等史蒂夫气消，他就不会被一脸正直的史蒂夫深深谴责了。他这么想着，更加卖力地吻史蒂夫。他不断变换角度寻找史蒂夫口腔的敏感点，变着法子让史蒂夫战栗喘息。房间里充斥着亲吻时才有的粘腻的水声，不断有津液顺着他们紧密贴合的嘴唇缝隙流下……

而当史蒂夫把巴基压在身下，不停舔舐巴基的脖颈的时候巴基才迷迷糊糊地发现自己的衣服都不见了。

巴基在混乱中抓到史蒂夫半勃起的阴茎，他咽了口唾沫——一只手根本没办法完全圈住，如果史蒂夫之前并没有什么经验，那么他会不会痛死……巴基心里的警铃被敲响，老实说，他还没准备好。

“史蒂夫，等一下，等一下——”巴基气喘吁吁地推开黏在他身上的史蒂夫，后者似乎被激怒了。史蒂夫用胳膊撑着自己的身体，他和巴基只有不到十公分的距离，他的眼睛染上了情欲的热度，看得巴基忍不住战栗。他说话的声音变得沙哑而低沉，“为什么要等？”

“我……史蒂夫。”

“叫我队长，中士。”

“队长，我还没准备好。”

“你想跟我分手吗，中士？”

巴基愣住了，同时他可以清晰地感受到史蒂夫的怒意。

“你知不知道在对话框里说分手真的一点都不酷。”

那我能怎么办？队长，我们当时在网恋！

“如果你不喜欢我想要和我分手，现在就是最好的时机。”

我们有在一起过吗？好吧，有，但是我们在一个小时前还是好兄弟。

“中士，你是不是还要跟我分手？”

等会儿，我们不是已经分手了吗？

巴基在愤怒的史蒂夫面前什么都说不出来，即使很想回话，可是他就是说不出口。巴基只是咬着唇，一声不吭，活像一个等待命令的战士。史蒂夫的眸色又暗了一分，他吻了吻巴基的额头，“如果说不出来就什么都不要说。”

巴基本来以为史蒂夫会很粗暴，没想到史蒂夫的吻比之前更加温柔了。史蒂夫的弓形唇在巴基的脸上流连，依次吻过他的额头、眉骨、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊，最后来到唇瓣。那一刻，巴基睁开眼，对上史蒂夫的蓝色眼睛。他对史蒂夫的爱意战胜了自己内心的恐惧，他张开嘴，含住史蒂夫的唇。感受到史蒂夫的身子僵了一秒钟时候，巴基主动用手环住史蒂夫宽阔的背，他们滚烫的身体又贴在一起。巴基甚至把手再次伸进了史蒂夫的四角裤里，耐心讨好小史蒂夫。他已经做错了太多事，至少要把这件事做对。

那个吻逐渐变得火热起来，越来越多的津液顺着巴基的脸颊流下。史蒂夫猛地起身，连扣子都舍不得解，直接脱下了他的衬衣。他的裤子早就脱到了小腿处，巴基也帮忙扯掉那些碍事的布料，他们终于赤裸相对。几乎是同一时间，巴基搂住史蒂夫的脖子，四片唇瓣火热地摩擦在一起，越来越多的热量汇集在他们的小腹，即将到来的快感已经提前冲刷他们的身体，寝室里充满着压抑不住的喘息和呻吟。

史蒂夫的爱抚对于巴基来说很陌生，巴基之前只跟女孩们上过床，哪里体验过这样炽热的爱抚。史蒂夫的指腹带着厚厚的茧子，他的手劲大得出奇，在巴基的身子上留下一道道红色的印子。很快，史蒂夫的唇舌代替了他的手……

巴基的两只手被史蒂夫牢牢固定在耳旁，只能硬生生地承受史蒂夫灼热的气息紧贴在自己肌肤上的快感，史蒂夫的舌头让他没办法思考。史蒂夫把埋在他胸口的脑袋抬起来，看了他一眼，接着在他的注视下，把舌尖放到他的胸口。史蒂夫不急着吮吸，而是慢慢地用他的舌尖在巴基的胸口画了一个爱心的形状。

“中士，喜欢我画的心吗？”

巴基的脸红得要滴血，他的手还是无法动弹。他不敢相信史蒂夫居然一脸正直地用舌头在他的胸口画心……致命的性感。

“中士，你还没回答我的问题。”

“喜欢……”巴基大口大口地喘气，仿佛自己是一条搁浅的鱼，史蒂夫毫不费力地夺走他的呼吸。

史蒂夫从床头柜里拿出早就准备好的润滑油和安全套，让巴基翻过身子，继续用嘴唇在巴基的后颈和背部留下一个又一个的烙印。巴基把头闷在枕头里，轻声呻吟着，他发誓那床单已经被他的汗水打湿了，而当史蒂夫的阴茎在他的臀缝蹭来蹭去的时候，巴基绝望地发现，那张床单还可以再湿一点。

史蒂夫又在巴基的背阔肌上画爱心，他忽然咬住巴基的耳朵，“那中士喜不喜欢队长？”

“喜欢……啊——”

史蒂夫伸进了第一只手指，被异物入侵的巴基忍不住叫了出来，他随即把头埋得更深了。他咬着牙，承受更多的入侵，他下定决心要想一个男人一样承受即将到来的痛楚。史蒂夫忍着疼，耐心地舔舐巴基的脖子和肩膀，继续加入第二根手指。

加入第三根手指的时候巴基已经顾不得疼痛，因为史蒂夫把舌头伸进了他的耳朵，模拟即将发生的情事。史蒂夫的舌尖在巴基的耳道快速进出，剧烈的快感几乎要让巴基缴械。巴基颤抖着，想要催促史蒂夫快一点。

就在巴基以为史蒂夫会直接从背后进入他的时候，史蒂夫又把他翻过来，抬起他的屁股，正面对着他，缓缓进入他的身体。

巴基紧紧抓着床单，没有吭声，只有跳动的颈动脉能证明他活着。他真希望史蒂夫没有看到他这样狰狞的样子。

“中士，你还好吗？”史蒂夫还在忍着，他说什么也不想让巴基疼，可是有些疼痛是避免不了的。

巴基咬得牙齿都在抗议，他稍稍放松了一下，紧绷的面部肌肉得到了缓解。

“呼吸，别忘了呼吸，中士。”

巴基顺着史蒂夫的指令，小心地呼吸，同时他可以清晰地感受到他们连接的地方，感到史蒂夫粗长的阴茎就在他的身体里。这个认知让他兴奋起来，他看着史蒂夫金色碎发黏在他的额前，一滴滴豆大的汗珠顺着他性感的肌肉流下，他张着嘴，性感得快让巴基发疯了。巴基把手覆在史蒂夫的肌肉上，微笑着点点头。

史蒂夫开始小心地抽送，他的动作十分缓慢，对巴基和他来说都是巨大的煎熬。巴基的肠道很热，紧密地包裹着他，他得花很大的力气才能忍住在里面肆虐的冲动。渐渐地，巴基可以感觉到一股酥麻的快感顺着尾椎骨而上，直击他的大脑。他开始随着史蒂夫的动作呻吟，他的声音有些沙哑，却是最好的催化剂——史蒂夫的动作变得凶狠起来。

“啊……嗯……队长……”

“叫我的名字，中士。”

“史蒂夫——啊——慢一点——啊——”

史蒂夫的动作越来越快，他也进入得更深，每一下都直击要害。很快，肉体碰撞的声音盖过了巴基的呻吟和求饶，巴基的身体随着史蒂夫的动作上下颠簸着，他无意识地叫着，时不时舔唇。史蒂夫俯下身子想亲吻巴基的唇，而这个动作使他完全进入了巴基的身体，巴基难以抑制地往后仰头，张着嘴却发不出一丝声音。史蒂夫最终只吻到了巴基的颈部。他把头埋在巴基的颈间，低低地笑了。

等巴基适应了之后，史蒂夫继续慢慢地抽送，他温柔地吻去巴基眼角流出的眼泪，再次含住巴基的唇，加快速度，把巴基的呻吟都吞进口中。

他们的下半身湿得一塌糊涂，润滑油和肠液混在一起流了出来，两具湿哒哒的身体纠缠在一起，没有一丝缝隙。

大概是床架发出的吱呀声实在太大了，巴基怀疑再这样下去史蒂夫的床就要塌了，于是他好心建议：“史蒂夫……啊……我们可以……到我的床上……”其实他想说的是，队长，中士请求你快射吧。

史蒂夫什么都没说，他用双手扣住巴基的大腿，猛地将巴基抱了起来。巴基措手不及地紧紧搂住史蒂夫的脑袋，同时倒吸一口气——由于重力的作用，史蒂夫的阴茎完全捅进了他的肠道。

“看来我们得加固一下我们的床。”史蒂夫说。

“幸好我们有两张床，”巴基笑了，“嘿，别咬那里，痒……”

史蒂夫放开巴基的乳头，抬头看着巴基湿漉漉的绿眼睛，一本正经地说：“我可以站着干你吗，中士？”

“你是在开玩笑吧，我又不是妞……啊——史蒂夫——”

史蒂夫很快用行动证明他不是在开玩笑。他捏着巴基的屁股，站着狠狠地操进巴基的身体，一下又一下。

“啊——史蒂夫——太……太深了——”巴基的呻吟带着哭腔，除了抱着史蒂夫以外什么都做不了。史蒂夫对巴基的求饶置若罔闻，反而加快了速度……

“啊啊啊——慢点——啊……史蒂夫——”

“啊——我要更多——再用点力——啊啊——”巴基颤抖着射在了史蒂夫的怀里，白浊溅到了史蒂夫的腹肌和手臂上。史蒂夫立刻把巴基到床上，亲吻他分泌出的生理泪水，无法聚焦的眼睛还有张着的唇。巴基无力地用腿缠着史蒂夫的腰，在史蒂夫把嘴唇往下移的时候自动让出更多的皮肤。

“巴基，你还好吗？”

“很好，好得不得了……”巴基说着，舔了舔唇。

史蒂夫再次咬住巴基的耳朵，“我还没……”

巴基一听，红了脸，“要不我帮你吸出来？”

“不用了，中士。我们可以中场休息一下。”史蒂夫说着，吻了吻巴基，后者甜蜜地点点头。

巴基后悔了，史蒂夫说的中场休息就是他们湿哒哒地黏在一起，缩在史蒂夫的单人床上，而史蒂夫的阴茎还插在他的身体里，并且又大了一圈。巴基的脸青一阵白一阵的，终于，他忍不住勾住史蒂夫的腰，让史蒂夫进得更深一些。

“怎么了，巴基？”史蒂夫一脸正直地问。

巴基恨不得咬舌自尽，“继续吧……”

“继续什么？”

史蒂夫绝对是故意的，巴基以后再也不会认为史蒂夫是百分百的好人了。

“继续干我——啊……”

“啊啊啊——嗯……啊……”巴基此刻连好好呻吟都做不到，史蒂夫简直就像一头野兽，在他的身体横冲直撞，把他的屁股撞得啪啪作响。房间里充斥着史蒂夫的低吼声，巴基带着哭腔的断断续续的呻吟声，肉体碰撞的啪啪声，还有床架来回摇晃的吱呀声……

巴基又快要射了，他咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，大力揉捏史蒂夫的翘臀，终于在自己高潮的时候让史蒂夫也射了出来。史蒂夫射在了巴基的背和屁股上，他心满意足地抱着已经脱力的巴基。

“这真是一场持久战……”

“中士辛苦了。”

“去你的，少说话……”

“我爱你，巴基。”

“……”

“巴基？”

“嗯……我也爱你……”

 

09

“史蒂夫看我的眼神实在太深情了，我总是忍不住幻想我们的婚礼。”

洛基的太阳穴疼得不行，他很想提醒巴基后面还有病人而且他现在不得不怀疑巴基已经病入膏肓了，可越是这么觉得洛基越是不愿放弃巴基——他总喜欢挑战自己的极限。

“巴基……”

“洛基，我可能得了一种名叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的病，不，我已经病入膏肓了！”

洛基想了想，最终还是放弃了，“那你还是另请高明吧，巴基。”

“洛基，我在练习情话呢……”

“巴基，我在看病，如果你需要练习，你完全可以去找索尔。他绝对会对你说的所谓的情话表示惊叹不已，毕竟他什么都不会说。”

巴基拽住洛基的白色衣角，无视后者发来的眼刀，笑嘻嘻地说：“洛基，你给我开个处方吧，我的病因是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，药方是，更多史蒂夫·罗杰斯的亲吻和……洛基，我必须提醒你，杀人是犯法的。”

洛基皮笑肉不笑地放下他刚刚拿起的医用剪刀，赞同地点点头。他们僵持了五分钟，就在洛基以为巴基会识趣地走开的时候巴基又开了口：“洛基，我需要一些药，我的腰有些酸疼——你千万别告诉史蒂夫。”

“我的上帝，他不会是在报复你吧？”

巴基愣住了，报复？确实，那天晚上过后史蒂夫再没提过他之前提出分手的事，好像他们根本没有分手过一样。问题来了，史蒂夫那种强迫症肯定要把话说清楚，他憋着不说难道是真的是为了报复他？

不对，他们明明处于热恋，甜蜜着呢。巴基不甘心地列举出证据：他们每天早上醒来第一件事就是亲吻，不是敷衍的那种，而且他们需要调十几个闹钟来防止上课迟到，他们甚至没有时间吃早餐（当然史蒂夫还是会在巴基醒来之前买好只是他们忙着接吻或者……）。穿衣服之前史蒂夫要干他两次，一次在床上一次在浴室（巴基已经总结出了经验）。史蒂夫也同意巴基干他只是巴基乐意这样不劳而获（上帝，史蒂夫一定是故意让巴基变得懒惰的）。呃，有些偏题了。

总之，巴基认为他和史蒂夫在热恋，这是毋庸置疑的。

“你发什么愣，被干傻了？”

洛基尖酸刻薄的语气让巴基忍不住皱眉，“史蒂夫不是那种人。”

“随便你了。”

“史蒂夫不是那种人，他爱我。”巴基再次强调。

洛基阴沉着脸，把巴基需要的药品准备好，“啪”的一声放到办公桌上，“给你开了三倍的量，一个月后再来找我吧，最好不要来了。”

“谢谢你，洛基。”巴基讨好地蹭了蹭洛基的手背，在后者爆发之前抓起自己的药，“那我先走了。”

回到寝室的时候史蒂夫已经准备了晚餐，巴基来不及藏药，只能眼看着史蒂夫把他手里的白色塑料袋拿走。史蒂夫紧皱着眉，直到看到巴基的处方才舒展开他那打了结的眉头。

史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的唇，“中士，我喜欢你的处方。”

巴基拿过来一看才发现洛基确实按照他说的做了，只不过洛基太用力写史蒂夫的名字，那张薄薄的纸差点被戳破了。

“史蒂夫……”

“晚点再说，先吃点东西。”

巴基一看餐桌上熟悉的甜甜圈包装袋就知道史蒂夫一定排了很久的队，而他昨天不过是随口一提罢了。一瞬间，巴基的心里比吃了甜甜圈还要甜蜜。他搂住史蒂夫的脖子，在后者愣住之后吻上那张最适合亲吻的唇。

“巴基，先吃晚饭……唔……你最爱的……”

巴基把手覆在史蒂夫的小腹下方，揉捏的力道刚刚好，以至于史蒂夫立刻忘了晚餐这回事。巴基色情地含住史蒂夫的耳垂，在他耳边吹气，“我想先吃甜点……”

他们甚至没能走到床边，急不可耐地在地板上做了起来，因为担心巴基着凉，史蒂夫提议巴基坐在他身上，准确地说，坐在小史蒂夫上。

巴基发现一个可悲的事实，很多时候他都是在咎由自取。

 

史蒂夫对新床的要求只有一个，那就是足够结实。

现在他们的新床，大是足够大了，可是实在太软了，史蒂夫好几次都把巴基操进了床垫里，好几次都不得不停下来把巴基从柔软的被子里翻出来。这不能怪史蒂夫，他们去家具店那天说好了买最结实的床，可巴基瘫在这张床上死活不愿起来，史蒂夫也只好把自己辛苦打工了一个暑假的钱赔进去。事后史蒂夫想了想，巴基家境优渥，自然习惯睡舒服一点的床，他不该拖着巴基去睡硬床。

巴基还不知道史蒂夫没有用他的钱，实际上，巴基上了大学之后就没问家里要过钱，都是用信托里的钱或者和史蒂夫一起打暑假工赚的钱。而因为史蒂夫通常负责买食物，巴基早就给了史蒂夫权利去用他的信托。说来也奇怪，他们当时不过是认识了一年多的室友，可巴基对史蒂夫却十分信任。巴基想了想，这只能用史蒂夫与生俱来的正直来解释。

如果一年前有人告诉巴基他和史蒂夫的关系不正常，巴基一定会翻一个白眼然后转身离开。如果一年前有人告诉巴基他和史蒂夫会成为恋人，巴基一定会不好意思地说明史蒂夫是直男，正如他的外表和气质一样正直。

当然，在他们再次确立恋爱关系的那天晚上巴基发现史蒂夫并不如他外表看上去的那样正直善良，至少史蒂夫知道怎么欺负他。可巴基发现他对这个事实的适应能力非常不错。

他们被爱情滋润着，而甜蜜的爱情最忌讳一点，那就是沦为平庸。巴基并不是说他和史蒂夫不够激情，只是床上床下的差异太大，不在床上的时候巴基会以为他和史蒂夫还是像以前一样，除了他们总在找机会接吻或者缠绵——不，巴基绝对不能让他和史蒂夫立刻进入老夫老妻的状态（他不知道的是过去的两年里他们就是这个状态），他必须要给他们的爱情增添一点猛料，绝对的猛料。虽然他已经有了想法，但是征求一下好朋友的意见又有什么坏处呢？

****巴基：洛基，我需要你的帮助。** **

****洛基：噢，我亲爱的朋友，你可以随时过来校医室，我的刀子永远为你准备好。** **

****巴基：忘了谢谢你的处方……真的很有帮助。** **

****洛基：你应该知道我的想象能力很好，所以请不要用省略号，谢谢合作。（微笑脸）** **

****巴基：我想说的是，我和史蒂夫的感情虽然很甜蜜，但是不够刺激，你有什么建议吗？** **

****洛基：哪方面的建议？** **

****巴基：都可以。我** ** ****猜** ** ****和你谈恋爱** ** ****肯定会** ** ****十分刺激，当然啦，我这么说并不是在心疼索尔，我站在你这一边，你是知道的。** **

****洛基：好吧，我的建议是，在你们热吻的时候狠狠捅他一刀，相信我，绝对有效。** **

****巴基：捅一刀？捅哪里？** **

****洛基：捅到哪里算哪里。（微笑脸）** **

****巴基：史蒂夫回来了，晚点聊。** **

巴基关闭对话框，发现自己的额头都沁出了冷汗。

“中士，你的脸色不是很好，怎么了？”史蒂夫忧心忡忡地吻了吻巴基的额头，顺手把买来的星巴克放下。

巴基摇摇头，“没事，我很好。你怎么那么快就回来了，我以为你要跟山姆他们去找乐子……”

“别说了，他们还埋怨我没有带你过去。山姆的原话是‘没想到我和巴基的关系全靠你来维持’。”

“你没告诉他们我想午睡？”

“说了，托尼的原话是‘那么嗜睡，该不会是怀孕了吧’。”

“那你怎么说？”

“我说我们会找时间去医院检查一下，谢谢你的提醒。”

“噢，我们的队长真不赖。”

“都是中士教得好。”

巴基微笑着吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，在心里对山姆和托尼竖起了中指——如果你被干到凌晨三点半又上了一个上午的课你中午会不会想补眠？

正当史蒂夫扣住巴基的头准备加深这个吻，巴基把史蒂夫推开。他舔了舔唇，对着有些摸不着头脑的男朋友说：“队长，我有个惊喜要给你……”

“什么惊喜？”

“既然是惊喜就不能告诉你是什么。”

史蒂夫点点头，“中士说得有道理。”

巴基一时间想不出什么好办法，只能用大招了。反正来日方长。他从衣柜底端的抽屉里拿出一条黑色缎带，色情地拂过史蒂夫的脸颊，史蒂夫的眸色暗了一分，他知道他的队长已经蠢蠢欲动。

就在巴基蒙住史蒂夫的眼睛后，他毫无防备地被史蒂夫压倒在床上，他气喘吁吁地从那个火辣的亲吻里缓过来，抵住史蒂夫的饱满胸肌，语气里是藏不住的甜蜜，“噢，亲爱的队长，这只是开始，别让你的心急毁了这一切。”

史蒂夫听了，啄了啄巴基的唇，乖乖地回到原来的位置。

巴基起身，小心翼翼地从他的衣柜里掏出两套军绿色的军装。这可是他花了大价钱定做的二战时期的军装，希望待会儿史蒂夫别把它们撕了才好。他的尺码他自己清楚，史蒂夫的应该比他大半码，拜托，巴基的身材也是很傲人的好不好。

巴基捧着史蒂夫的脑袋，吻了吻他的唇，意犹未尽地吮吸史蒂夫的舌尖。史蒂夫被蒙住眼睛，感官被无限放大，仅仅是一个火辣的湿吻，他就硬了。他耐着性子等待巴基的惊喜，虽然他知道不管巴基的惊喜是什么结果都是一样的。他听到巴基走进卫生间的声音，接着是脱衣服的声音（这样的小事他很乐意代劳），然后巴基走近他。

“可以摘下那碍事的玩意儿了，我的队长。”

史蒂夫再次睁开眼，看到穿着上世纪四十年代的军装的巴基。巴基的身体被严严实实地包裹在军装之下，却显得更加诱人。史蒂夫张开嘴，一时不知道说什么，干渴的感觉让他不住地舔唇。尽管巴基这么穿很好看，他还是想把那身碍事的军绿色布料撕碎，直接品尝巴基的肉体。

“107步兵团，詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。”巴基微微抬起他的下巴，冲史蒂夫眨眼，得意之色溢于言表。他把史蒂夫的军装甩到史蒂夫身上，“别傻愣着，队长，快去换吧。你知道的，你可以穿军装干我……”

史蒂夫感觉喉咙发干，呼吸困难，巴基穿着军装咬着唇的模样实在太欠操了——没错，他的中士就是这样迷人。

在史蒂夫拿起军装并走进卫生间后巴基开始紧张起来，他的心情好像回到了他点击邀请视频聊天的那一刻——紧张、期待、不安和兴奋，一来他担心衣服的尺寸不合适（那可就功亏一篑了），二来他担心他的心脏承受不住史蒂夫穿着军装的样子。巴基不由得做了几个深呼吸。

门被打开。

队长简直辣得冒烟——这是巴基的第一个想法。史蒂夫的胸肌，腰线，窄臀和长腿都包裹在禁欲笔挺的军装之下，搭配史蒂夫浑然天成的性感……深呼吸，巴基，别忘了呼吸。巴基的心跳得太快，以至于他不得不承认他又重新爱上了史蒂夫。而当史蒂夫迈着坚定的步伐向他走来，他的心跳已经超过了人类的极限……巴基舔舔唇，握紧了拳头。

“中士。”

巴基感到一阵眩晕，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛一定给他下了什么药。他突然感到格外的渴，明明开了空调，可还是那么热，而且有越来越火热的趋势。

“你紧张了，中士。”

“报告队长，我没有紧张。”

史蒂夫又走近了一大步，他的睫毛几乎要戳到巴基的额头，这会儿巴基大气都不敢出了。该死的，为什么穿上军装的史蒂夫看上去那么威严又那么性感？紧锁的眉头让史蒂夫不怒自威，该死的，连他紧皱眉头的样子都辣得冒烟。

“中士，还有什么要报告吗？”

巴基咽了咽口水，紧抿着唇。此刻舔唇会不会被“军法”处置？巴基只看了史蒂夫的蓝色眼睛一眼，就深知自己已经沉溺其中。

“报告队长，我想吻你。”巴基站得笔直，等待属于他的“惩罚”。

“在这里？”

“是。”

“在我们刚刚扎好的营帐里？你要知道随时会有人过来……”

巴基简直目瞪口呆，史蒂夫这是无师自通还是蓄谋已久？巴基看不出来，他只知道他的队长的意思是现在不是个好时机，却是用带着诱人犯罪的语气说出来的。这让巴基很是气恼，有一种自己把自己坑了的感觉。他抓着史蒂夫的黄色领带，二话不说地咬住了史蒂夫的唇。

史蒂夫并没有投入这个亲吻，他一边搂着巴基一边从口袋里掏出刚才巴基蒙住他眼睛的黑色缎带。一吻结束后，他说：“闭上眼睛，中士。”

巴基看得出史蒂夫想做什么——他果然自己坑了自己。

“闭上眼睛，中士，我不会再重复第三次。”

巴基乖乖闭上眼睛。史蒂夫确保巴基暂时陷入黑暗后立刻用唇舌唤起巴基的感官，巴基呜咽了一声，就像一头被猎人捕捉到的野兽。他只能任人宰割。

史蒂夫咬住巴基的耳垂，“中士，等我们打赢了这场战争，我要在国旗上干你。”

 

10

酥麻的快感在黑暗中不断积累、扩大、膨胀、席卷，轻而易举地消磨巴基的神志。巴基只知道那是史蒂夫的舌头，湿热柔软的舌尖在他的耳垂和脖颈间移动，留下一道道水渍。史蒂夫没有脱下巴基的衣服，他只是把巴基按在床上，覆在他身上亲吻。

“史蒂夫……把衣服脱了。”

史蒂夫低低地笑了，“我怎么能辜负中士的心意呢？再说了，我们随时需要应战，还是穿着衣服的好。”

巴基呜咽了一声，难耐地扭动身子。他胸前的肉粒被史蒂夫隔着布料摩擦，早就硬得不行了，他急需爱抚，彻底的爱抚。

史蒂夫缓缓把手放在巴基的双腿间，揉捏了一番，在巴基张嘴呻吟后用一种慢到不行的速度解开那几颗碍事的扣子。他的唇依旧咬着巴基那红得可以滴血的耳垂。巴基在慌乱中试图扯掉史蒂夫的上衣，史蒂夫便用多余的手扼住他的两只手，压在他的脑后。“中士，如果别人看到我衣衫不整的样子就该怪你扰乱军心了。”

“让他们怪去吧——嗯……”

史蒂夫不再说话，他把巴基的军裤脱到膝盖处，在看到巴基穿的那条并不保守的内裤之后忍不住咬了咬巴基的喉结，“中士不遵守纪律。”

巴基的喘息又重了一分，“……队长要惩罚我吗？”其实他这么穿不过是为了增添一点情趣，想让史蒂夫长长见识。

“中士可以戴罪立功，”史蒂夫说着，把巴基的内裤脱了下来，熟练地握住他几乎完全勃起的阴茎，上下套弄了几下，“我们可以先讨论一下作战计划，你可不能忘了你来到我营帐的目的。”

“史蒂夫……啊……先放开我的手……唔……”巴基的嘴被史蒂夫堵上，而他的手依旧被制约着，他只能任由史蒂夫的舌尖在他的口腔肆虐。不断有津液从他的嘴角流下，当这个吻结束，巴基还抬起头想要追逐史蒂夫的唇。

“我们现在在密林中，东南方向一英里处有一条可以让车辆通行的路，那也是唯一的路。正南方向五英里处是德国佬的一处军事壁垒，其中有一个营的兵力。而我们咆哮突击队只有十人……”史蒂夫在说话的时候也不忘爱抚巴基的阴茎，让巴基不停呻吟，事实上，巴基可能根本没注意到他在说什么，他倒也不介意。“我们必须在三天内消灭他们的大部分兵力。现在我们得到情报明天上午八点会有一群新兵蛋子运送他们一个月的补给，中士认为我们该怎么做？”说着，史蒂夫以巴基的阴茎分泌出的液体作为润滑，将一根手指插进巴基的后穴。

“啊……”巴基的喘息又重了一分，他的身体因为即将到来的情事而战栗，他舔舔唇，没有回答史蒂夫的话，只期待史蒂夫能快一点。修长有力的手指准确地按在巴基敏感点上，巴基的肠道紧紧咬住史蒂夫的手指，就在巴基的喘息着想要催促史蒂夫快点动起来的时候，那低沉性感的声音在他耳边响起，“中士还没回答我的话。”

巴基只想让史蒂夫快一点，哪里顾得那么多，他胡乱地说：“把他们的补给炸了——啊——”

史蒂夫把整根手指都戳了进去，巴基叫了一声，额头沁出了汗珠。他喘着气，知道自己的回答让史蒂夫不满意，只好说：“请队长更正……”

史蒂夫不紧不慢地加入第二根手指，故意忽略那个能让巴基尖叫的地方，也不急着抽插。他松开巴基的手，示意巴基抱住自己的双腿，好让他更容易进犯那个湿润的后穴。

“不能那么鲁莽，我们要埋伏在暗地，在他们反应过来之前歼灭他们。”

“然后夺走他们的补给——啊啊——”巴基几乎抱不住自己的腿，他的手本来就很酸麻了，史蒂夫的手指开始动起来，虽刻意避开他的敏感点但也足矣迅速消耗他的精力。他听到羞耻的水声，史蒂夫又伸进一只手指。三根手指在他的甬道里进进出出，过了几秒，史蒂夫把原本插在巴基后穴的手指塞到巴基的嘴里，在看到巴基的红唇含住它们后，史蒂夫继续说：“不，我们要用这些补给作为诱饵。很快敌人会察觉事情不对劲，发送几封电报就能知道运送补给的队伍已经在路上了，所以他们会派出另一支队伍顺着那条路查看。”觉察到巴基想说话，史蒂夫把手指拿开，再次插进巴基的后穴。

“那么我们就可以……啊……在距离第一次埋伏不远的地方……啊——慢点……再次伏击他们。”

回答巴基的是更快的抽插和不绝的水声，巴基怀疑史蒂夫想要直接用手指把他操射，他咬着唇，却不能阻止那一声声难耐而甜腻的呻吟。

“啊啊啊——上帝……”

“叫我的名字，中士。”

“史蒂夫——啊——慢一点……我不要……”

“不要什么？”

“不要手指……”巴基的眼角已经分泌出生理泪水了，以往这个时候史蒂夫会一一吻干他的眼泪，可此刻他被蒙上眼睛，只能在黑暗中更加羞耻地体验史蒂夫的手指带给他的刺激。他想要的远远不只是手指，他知道，史蒂夫也知道。

“中士先回答我，我们再次消灭敌人派出的先遣队伍之后，敌人会怎么做？”

“啊……我不知道——啊——”巴基大口地喘气，史蒂夫只用手指就让他无法好好呼吸了，他咬着唇，在神志被史蒂夫彻底摧毁之前努力思考，“他们会派出更多的兵力，至少一个连……啊……就是那里——啊——”

“我们只有十个人，他们的人数至少是我们的十倍，我们又该怎么做？答对这个问题，中士，我就会给你你想要的。”

巴基的汗水早就打湿了他的军装，此刻那些碍事的布料正黏在他身上，他难耐地扭动身体，却被史蒂夫一个巴掌拍在屁股上，不得不老实起来。史蒂夫把巴基的裤子全部脱掉，那双好不容易获得自由的腿不知危险地缠住他的腰，史蒂夫笑了，他拉起巴基的一条腿，从脚踝开始细细亲吻，时而用力啃咬，在巴基泛红的肌肤上留下更多的红印子。史蒂夫居高临下地看着不停张嘴呼吸和呻吟的巴基，温柔地说：“中士还想不到吗？”

“史蒂夫，快一点，我……”巴基几乎被自己的津液呛到，“咳咳……我们还得埋伏。”

“在哪里埋伏？”史蒂夫的唇舌来到了巴基的大腿内侧，那片肌肤早就被史蒂夫调教得十分敏感，只是被亲吻，巴基的后穴就不断收缩，史蒂夫不得不再次拍打巴基的屁股示意他放松。

“路旁……”

过了几秒，史蒂夫没有更多的动作，这让巴基心慌了，他匆匆解开蒙在他眼睛上的东西，突然的光线让他不得不闭眼。就在他准备睁开眼睛的时候，后穴里的手指被史蒂夫的阴茎取代。

“啊……史蒂夫……”巴基发出满足的叹息，可是史蒂夫只是长驱直入，没有别的动作。

“中士答错了。”

巴基喘着气睁开眼，看到史蒂夫之后他差点射了——史蒂夫还好好穿着他的军装，只是解开了裤子前端的扣子，而他粗长的阴茎正插在他的身体里。史蒂夫也在看着他，就像猎人看着掉进陷阱里的猎物。

史蒂夫抱住巴基，一个翻身，他们就换了位置。

“啊——”

“中士自己动吧。”

巴基红着眼，趴在史蒂夫的军装上，他隔着布料揉捏史蒂夫的胸，然后扣住史蒂夫的手，好在史蒂夫没有反抗，不然以巴基此刻的力气根本压制不住他。巴基伸出舌头，舔舐史蒂夫的脖子，轻咬史蒂夫的喉结，感受到史蒂夫的喘息变得粗重，他得意洋洋地说：“抓到你了。”说着，他咬住史蒂夫的下巴，接着是下唇，一次又一次，直到史蒂夫主动张开嘴，他才把舌头伸进史蒂夫的口腔……

粗长的阴茎滑出了巴基的甬道，突然的空虚感让巴基心烦，可他舍不得离开史蒂夫的唇，尤其是在他们的舌不断纠缠深入的时候。

“嗯……啊……”

房间里没有荡漾的亲吻声，只有舌头搅动发出的水声和细细的呻吟声。

巴基放开史蒂夫的手，紧接着，他的头被狠狠扣住，史蒂夫的舌头进入了一个前所未有的深度，巴基忍不住呜咽了一声。

急需被填满的空虚感折磨着巴基，他最终挣脱了史蒂夫的手心，扶着史蒂夫的阴茎，坐了起来。

“啊——”豆大的汗珠从巴基的额头上流下来，他张开被亲得红肿的嘴唇，努力呼吸。而史蒂夫完全没有要动的意思。

“中士，我们不能埋伏在路边，这样根本没什么胜算……啊……我们应该在他们的必经之路埋上地雷，把没被炸死的人引进密林深处……看来中士已经没有力气了……啊……”

巴基根本连坐都坐不稳，可他乐意用他的腰身和屁股妨碍史蒂夫说话，他抓着史蒂夫的衣服，卖力扭动着，用他的屁股吞吐史蒂夫的阴茎。

可是史蒂夫说得没错，他快要没有力气了。

巴基的动作越来越慢，他只能不让自己往后倒去。他的体力早就被史蒂夫消耗殆尽，这无疑是一种缓慢的折磨。

“我们在密林里设下陷进，敌人在明我们在暗，剿灭他们就不是不可能……”

“队长既然……啊……有了策略……嗯……为什么还要问我？”

史蒂夫猛地坐起来，一下子把整根阴茎都捅进了巴基的身体，巴基张开嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，只能紧紧抱住史蒂夫的脖子。史蒂夫的囊袋几乎要塞进他的穴口，巴基怀疑自己要被生生劈成两半。好在史蒂夫没有立即动起来，他在等巴基适应。

那一瞬间，巴基几乎以为那个熟悉的史蒂夫又回来了，可是下一秒，啪啪作响的碰撞声完全打乱了他的思绪，快感如同潮水一般狠狠冲刷席卷他的四肢百骸，他的呻吟立刻染上了哭腔。

“啊——史蒂夫……慢一点——太深了——”

史蒂夫只是大力揉捏巴基的臀瓣，利用重力让巴基的后穴在上下颠簸中不断吞吐他的阴茎，给予巴基从未有过的快感。巴基的手指几乎要划破他的后颈皮肤，他的金色碎发被巴基抓住，这无疑激发了他的兽性——他红着眼，以不可思议的速度抽插，时不时在巴基的屁股上留下红印子。巴基的身体已经完全被操开，他的身体甚至不属于他自己，他的羞耻感被剥落殆尽，他不顾一切地迎合史蒂夫的动作，在史蒂夫的耳边大声浪叫。

“史蒂夫——啊——再用力一点……用力——”

“巴基……”史蒂夫喘着粗气，用一个猛插让巴基几乎坐不稳，扣住巴基的背后，史蒂夫继续挺动，“那……剿灭他们之后呢？”

巴基根本听不到史蒂夫再说什么，他自己发出的呻吟声，床架不断摇晃发出的响声和他们连接处不断传来的碰撞声早就盖过了史蒂夫在他耳边说话的声音。他只是摇着头扭着腰迎合史蒂夫的动作，叫得嗓子都有些哑了。史蒂夫这时候就算真想停下也做不到，巴基火热的甬道紧紧吸着他的阴茎，他已经被情欲吞噬。

热，很热，他们的汗液都变成了气体，衣服都几乎湿透……

“啊——就是这样——上帝……史蒂夫，继续操我……”

“史蒂夫……再用力……用力——啊——”

巴基在即将高潮的时候狠狠地动了十几下，终于尖叫着射在史蒂夫的怀里。禁欲的深绿军装染上了白浊，多了一抹暧昧的色彩。他身体持续痉挛着，而史蒂夫的阴茎还顶在他的敏感点处。他的眼睛满是泪水，根本看不清史蒂夫的脸。他只是紧紧抱着史蒂夫，否则他一定会摔到地上。

等他回过神，对上史蒂夫带着浓浓情欲的蓝色眼珠，心跳得更快了。史蒂夫只是看着巴基，一颗颗汗珠顺着他的脸颊滑落，性感得让巴基移不开眼。巴基捧着史蒂夫的脸，虔诚地亲吻，从额头到鼻尖，然后是眼睛、脸颊，他们不知疲倦地交换津液，温柔地掠夺对方的氧气。巴基把手放到史蒂夫的领带上，史蒂夫也没有阻止他。巴基把领带抽出来，趁着史蒂夫不注意，色情地拉直了领带让史蒂夫不得不和他接吻。这个吻不再是温情脉脉，史蒂夫一边扣着巴基的脑袋，一边扶着他的身子迅速躺下。他们的身体像藤蔓一样紧紧纠缠在一起，巴基抓着史蒂夫的金发，不时发出动情的喘息。

史蒂夫把依然硬着的阴茎从巴基的后穴里抽出来，在巴基用腿挽留后拉起那条不安分的腿亲吻起来。巴基看着他大腿肌肤上密布的吻痕，又硬了起来。他知道史蒂夫还没射过，也知道接下来要发生什么。他紧紧抓住了身下的床单……

“中士还没有回答我的问题。”

巴基的嘴角勾起了一抹暧昧的笑，他微抬下巴，用一只脚抵着史蒂夫的胸肌，色情地磨蹭着那块敏感的肌肉，沙哑而慵懒的嗓音无疑让史蒂夫又硬了一分，“我答不出来，队长——我是不是有麻烦了？”

史蒂夫抓住巴基的小腿肚，拉开，再猛地一折，巴基的大腿就碰到了他自己的胸口。

“轻点——”巴基惊呼。他几乎不敢相信史蒂夫就这样把他的身体对折了。史蒂夫很快压在他的腿上和他接吻，把他的喘息都吞进口中。

“你的麻烦大了。”史蒂夫一本正经地说，然而他咬着巴基耳垂的动作暴露了他的意图。

“啊……快进来。”

“中士确定不回答？”

巴基心一横，把脸别过一边，“答不出——啊——”

史蒂夫从来没有这样凶狠地进入巴基的身体，因为巴基的姿势他可以毫无障碍地完全深入。史蒂夫动得不快，却每一次都准确而直接地碾过巴基的敏感点。

“我早就教过中士，在战场上没有绝对的输赢，很多看似毫无胜算的战役都可以通过精心的谋划扭转局面。中士一点都没有听进去？”

巴基咬着唇，即使他现在张开嘴发出的也只能是呻吟。实际上，关于二战的东西他根本不感兴趣，他当时只顾着追求史蒂夫了，这点史蒂夫是知道的，他的队长怎么能在这种时候欺负人呢？

“如果不能保持清醒，战火就会把你吞噬，啃食你的血肉，你无法挣脱。”

就像史蒂夫正在做的一样。巴基的神志被史蒂夫撞得消失殆尽，他放弃挣扎大声呻吟起来。

“啊啊啊——唔……”史蒂夫堵住巴基的嘴，这样一来巴基根本没办法呼吸，他只能卖力迎合史蒂夫的抽插，好让这一切快些结束。他主动闭上眼睛，在黑暗中品尝史蒂夫毫不温柔的撞击带来的无尽快感。

“继续……史蒂夫，狠狠操我……”

巴基一边叫着，一边大力拍着史蒂夫的屁股，史蒂夫低吼一声，又往前推进了不少。

“啊——你好大……用力——啊——”

巴基又射了。史蒂夫抽身，把巴基的腿放下，含住巴基还在射精的阴茎，把巴基射出的东西都吞了下去，然后又弓着身子把舌尖伸进巴基的嘴里，让巴基品尝一下自己的味道。他们吻了好一会儿，巴基才发现史蒂夫的阴茎还硬着。巴基扯掉沾满了肠液的套子，揉了揉史蒂夫的囊袋，而史蒂夫在巴基炽热的目光下，把粗长的阴茎塞进了那张微微张开的红唇中……

巴基卖力地舔舐吮吸，史蒂夫的气息让他头晕目眩，他不知满足地给史蒂夫口交。在巴基的嘴巴酸得没办法含住史蒂夫的阴茎时，史蒂夫低吼着射了出来，他想把阴茎抽出来，可巴基执拗地吮吸着，即使差点被呛到也不愿松开。

他们抱着吻了好久，巴基舒服得快要睡过去了，他咬了一下史蒂夫的下唇，“队长，你哪来那么多的套子？”

“跟中士在一起，那是必备物资。”

 

11

****队长：中士，今天我妈妈问我有没有女朋友，我跟她说了实话，你不介意吧？** ** ****❤** **

****中士：队长，我是你的男朋友，不是女朋友。** **

****队长：我就是这么和我妈妈说的。** **

巴基抱着手机，嘴角不住地上扬。今天是星期六，他和史蒂夫都要回家一趟，因为巴恩斯夫人打来电话埋怨巴基好几个星期没回家，而史蒂夫正好可以回去照顾他的妈妈莎拉。现在是晚上九点钟，他们已经分别将近十二个小时，这对于热恋中的他们来说实属不易。

****中士：所以莎拉知道我们在热恋了？** **

****队长：是的。（我喜欢那个词，中士。** ** ****❤** ** ****）** **

****中士：她什么反应？（我也喜欢** ** ****。❤** ** ****）** ** ****

****队长：她说她并不惊讶，还问你什么时候过来。** **

****中士：不愧是莎拉，看来她早就发现你爱着我了。** **

****队长：所有人都能看出来。** ** ****❤❤❤** **

****中士：队长，看来你心情很好。** **

****队长：没错，中士，我们得到了我妈妈的祝福。你打算什么时候告诉巴恩斯夫人？（我并不是在催你这么做，甜心）** **

巴基的笑容僵在脸上，他的心开始砰砰跳起来，而这完全不是因为史蒂夫叫他“甜心”，毕竟史蒂夫还给他取过更甜蜜的昵称。问题是，他不能告诉巴恩斯夫人他的网恋对象就是他的室友史蒂夫。这个简直比当初他出柜还要可怕，他是一个二十岁的大男孩，却干了那么蠢的事（没有人能够否认和室友网恋是一件极其愚蠢的事），搞不好他还会巴恩斯夫人被扣上网瘾的帽子。

****队长：中士？你还在吗？** **

****中士：我在呢，队长，你告诉莎拉我们网恋的事了吗？** **

****队长：没有……** **

****中士：你为什么不说全部的实话？** **

****队长：因为这很蠢，我没办法说出口，那绝对会吓到她的。（请中士原谅** ** ****。❤** ** ****）** **

看到这里，巴基不由得松了口气，他们不愧是死党兼恋人，脑回路不仅在一个平面上重合率还高达百分之一百。没错，被朋友们嘲笑也就算了，绝不能让自己的妈妈也认为自己愚蠢。

****中士：我当然会原谅你，队长，我爱你还来不及呢！** ** ****❤** **

****队长：中士打算什么时候告诉巴恩斯夫人？（适当隐去一些事实也是可以的）** **

发送完这段消息，史蒂夫不由得为自己捏了把汗。先不说巴基的回答会是什么，他的表现实在有些急了——不管他怎么强调，感觉就像是他在催促甚至逼迫巴基向他妈妈出柜……上帝，他该怎么办才好。史蒂夫做了个深呼吸，继续打字。

****队长：中士不必介意，我只是说说而已。** ** ****❤** **

****中士：队长，我并不介意，可问题是，我告诉巴恩斯夫人我在网恋……没说是你……** **

****队长：为什么？** **

****中士：因为我很早之前就告诉她了……队长，我总有一天会告诉她的，只是不是现在，她还在抱怨我连续三周没回家。** **

史蒂夫不知道他该如何作答，心里的滋味也不好说，一来因为巴基那么早就告诉巴恩斯夫人他们的事而暗暗自喜，一来又因为他暂时不能在巴恩斯夫人面前光明正大地当巴基的男朋友而失落不已。所以他看着对话框，半天打不出话来。

****中士：队长，你在生气吗？** **

****队长：没有。** **

巴基慌了，好像有人窥探了他的不可告人的秘密，他的心跳很快，简直比前天跟穿着军装的史蒂夫纠缠在一起的时候还要快。巴基原本快活的绿色眼睛染上了愁色，他纠结了几分钟，直接拨打了史蒂夫的电话。电话正在接听的过程中，巴基躺在床上，紧紧揪着传单，翻来覆去就是不舒服，这是他们在一起那么久第一次出现分歧……

“巴基，怎么了？”

巴基松了口气，还好史蒂夫接了电话，如果史蒂夫不接电话，他一定会疯掉。巴基紧紧抓着手机，努力让自己的声音听上去正常一些，“史蒂夫，我……”

“我在呢。”

“我很抱歉，我明天就和我妈妈说，她现在出去采购，晚点才能回来……”

“不，”史蒂夫的声音低沉而稳重，有一种安抚人心的力量，“中士什么都不需要说，不要让这件事破坏了你们难得的聚会。”

“不会的，我妈妈一定也会祝福我们，只是我可能要挨骂了。”

史蒂夫没有立刻回应，巴基坐起来，他已经有些急了，“史蒂夫，你还在吗？”

“我不希望你们闹得不愉快，巴克。什么都别说，好好休息，晚安……我爱你。”

“我也爱你——史蒂夫，能不能……”

“我得挂电话了，爱你。”

巴基放下电话的那个瞬间，难过得差点哭出来，当然他不可能哭出来，可是那种揪心的感觉实在是不好受。史蒂夫的体贴和爱意无疑变成了一种折磨。他一开始还担心史蒂夫不会接电话甚至会责怪他，他是多么小心眼而史蒂夫又是多么善解人意。史蒂夫得到莎拉的祝福后一定特别高兴，可是他却把一切都搞砸了。

如果史蒂夫吼他几句该有多好，就算不说“我爱你”也是可以的。巴基重重地叹了口气，甚至没发现他现在叹气的样子就和九十几岁的老人差不多。他拿起手机，忍着再次打给史蒂夫的冲动，手指停留在通讯录上的一个名字，他点开洛基的头像，心想他大概是真的走投无路了。

****巴基：洛基，我和史蒂夫出了点问题。** **

****洛基：你们还没分手？** **

****巴基：严肃点，我是认真的。** **

****洛基：我也是认真的，你不是早就和他在一起了吗？** **

****巴基：我们才在一起二十九天零一个小时。** **

****洛基：历史新高。** **

****巴基：算是吧。听着，史蒂夫告诉他妈妈莎拉我们在热恋的事，可我实在不好意思告诉我妈妈我的网恋对象就是史蒂夫，我想我让他失望了。** **

****洛基：所以他想跟你分手？** **

****巴基：不是，他不想跟我分手，他还跟我说他爱我。** **

****洛基：但是呢？** **

****巴基：什么但是……我现在真的很难过，比被妞儿甩了还难过。** **

****洛基：你不觉得他的“我爱你”后面应该跟个“但是”吗？可能是网络延迟，待会儿你就收到了。** **

****巴基：你能不能不要恶意揣测史蒂夫，他跟你不一样** ** ****。** ** ****如果他要跟我分手，他一定会直接说出来。** **

****洛基：我为什么要在你贬低我的时候继续和你聊天呢？** **

****巴基：因为你爱我。听着，我不知道我该怎么办，我以为那不过是小问题，可史蒂夫真的有些伤心。** **

****洛基：什么问题来着？** **

****巴基：上帝，你就不能翻看一下之前的聊天记录吗？我只是没有告诉我妈妈我的网恋对象就是史蒂夫而且今天也不打算告诉她这个事实。** **

****巴基：等一等，这是不是说明我的妈妈还没有接纳史蒂夫，而我的态度不够坚决？** **

****洛基：恭喜你，** ** ****你的** ** ****脑子终于转过来了。** **

电光石火的瞬间，巴基差点把手机扔到地上。史蒂夫一定很难过，可他真的不是那个意思，他只是还没准备好，他绝对没有不承认史蒂夫的意思。该死的，史蒂夫为什么不说出来，非得让他自己想明白。

巴基·巴恩斯也算是一个机灵懂事的小伙子，不然也不可能成了万人迷，可凡事只要关系到史蒂夫就会让他变得愚不可及，他早该知道史蒂夫对这段感情的重视程度会让他不经意的作为伤害到史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫是一个坚强的人，自认没有什么难题可以让他灰心丧气，可当他把心掏给了巴基，他就变得容易受伤了。这是史蒂夫挂断电话后才发现的。没错，他有些失望，他又因为自己对巴基失望而生自己的闷气。巴基是他的第一个恋人，他不懂恋爱的规则，不懂该怎么让巴基对他坚定不移，他只知道一个劲地对巴基好，万事以他的爱人为先。

可这一次，他很失落。

史蒂夫打开冰箱，东翻西找后发现一瓶啤酒，而就在他把啤酒拿出来准备打开的时候，莎拉的声音在他身后响起，“跟巴基吵架了吗？”

见史蒂夫不回应，莎拉从橱柜里拿出好久不用的起瓶器，放到她的孩子面前。老实说，她还没见过史蒂夫喝酒的样子。史蒂夫幼年丧父，她又整天在医院工作，实在顾不上这个孩子，好在史蒂夫最终还是长成了一个洁身自律又正直懂事的大男孩，没有辜负他父亲的期望。莎拉温和地注视史蒂夫的动作，看着他咕咚咕咚地喝下冰冻的啤酒，那倔强的眉头还在紧皱着，没有一丝缓和的迹象。

“史蒂夫，你可以跟我说任何事，你知道我会支持你的。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，坐到沙发上，对着电视上播放的肥皂剧发呆。莎拉也坐到他身边，爱怜地揉了揉史蒂夫的金色脑袋。她知道史蒂夫倔得很，如果他不想说，她不可能让他乖乖开口——这孩子真是像极了他父亲。

“我好久没见到巴基了，明天让他过来？”

“他好不容易回一趟家，还是下次吧。”

莎拉知道史蒂夫没有说全部的实话，就像史蒂夫承认他和巴基在交往的时候，莎拉总觉得史蒂夫没有把话说完。不过她也不能逼得太紧，所以她只是笑了笑，“这样啊，那我做一些吃的，你带回去给他。”

史蒂夫心不在焉地点点头。

现在莎拉确信史蒂夫和巴基闹了别扭，否则还能有什么事能让晚饭时喜笑颜开的大男孩突然惆怅呢？她拉着史蒂夫的手，在史蒂夫看向她的时候，一边整理史蒂夫额前的金发一边说，“孩子，你要知道恋爱不是一件容易的事，不只有甜蜜的玫瑰花，还会有隔阂甚至争吵。在发生矛盾的时候，你一直憋在心里可不能解决任何问题。”

“或许我想要的太多了。”

这句话可吓到了莎拉，要知道史蒂夫从小到大几乎没提过什么要求，莎拉总是不知道他的孩子到底想要什么，当然，画笔和颜料除外。

大概是莎拉的手过长时间地停留史蒂夫的额头，史蒂夫不得不往后坐一点，他反而安慰起自己的妈妈来，“我没事的，只是一时失落，巴基肯定不是故意的。”

“你经常这样吗？一个人失落又不让巴基知道。”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

“我觉得他知道你不高兴，”莎拉拍拍史蒂夫的背，“虽然那孩子整天笑嘻嘻的，但是他的心思很细腻，总是能猜到我的心情和喜好，你们朝夕相处那么久，他不可能不知道你正在生闷气。”

“我没有生闷气——”史蒂夫对上莎拉那双洞察世事的蓝眼睛，不得不投降，“好吧，我在生闷气，我主要是生自己的气。”

“把啤酒喝完，好好睡一觉，有什么事明天再说。”莎拉说着，吻了吻史蒂夫的额头，在看到史蒂夫如何强颜欢笑后，忍不住叹了口气。可她又能做什么呢？她只能回到自己的房间，她知道史蒂夫并不希望她看到他这个样子，她的孩子从来不想让她担心。

 

****巴基：山姆，我需要你的帮助。** **

****山姆：真是难得，说吧，除了史蒂夫啥都好说。** **

****巴基：你有必要第一句话就拒绝我吗？** **

****山姆：不是我要拒绝你，是我没办法帮你，连你都搞不定史蒂夫更别说我了。上帝，现在都差不多凌晨了，你还不睡？** **

****巴基：我实在睡不着。你说我该怎么办？** **

****山姆：你介意先说说到底发生了什么吗？我可不会读心。** **

****巴基：我的妈妈还没有接纳史蒂夫，而我的态度不够坚决。** **

****山姆：我到底做错了什么你要这么对我……你妈妈为什么不愿接纳史蒂夫？** **

****巴基：我没有告诉我妈妈我的网恋对象就是史蒂夫。** **

****山姆：我这辈子就指望用这个笑你们了。** **

****巴基：我该怎么办？史蒂夫也同意这听上去很蠢。或许我不该那么早告诉我妈妈我网恋……** **

****山姆：那你找我干嘛，你应该去找托尼，让他给你发明时光机。** **

****巴基：严肃点，我找你是因为你是史蒂夫最好的朋友……之一。** **

****山姆：噢，我真是受宠若惊。（白眼）** **

****巴基：你帮我出出主意，我请你吃一个月的汉堡。** **

****山姆：和他说清楚。** **

****巴基：怎么说？** **

****山姆：当面说。** **

****巴基：你不是指望我因为这几个单词请你吃一个月的汉堡吧？** **

****山姆：是的。我喜欢吃双层牛肉汉堡，巨无霸也不错，晚安，祝你好运，别忘了我的汉堡。** **

巴基狠狠诅咒了山姆一顿，然后他的手指又往下滑……

****巴基：娜塔莎，我需要你的帮助。** **

****娜塔莎：你欠了我五十万美金而你现在还指望我的帮助？我是不会杀你的。** **

****巴基：明明是二十五万！是史蒂夫……我大概让他失望了。** **

****娜塔莎：大概。（白眼）** **

****巴基：你说我该怎么办？** **

****娜塔莎：先还我五十万然后再下跪祈求史蒂夫的原谅？（其实我说的是陈述句）** **

****巴基：你就不能让我缓缓吗？我还没告诉史蒂夫那二十五万的事……** **

****娜塔莎：或许他不会原谅你了。** **

****巴基：娜塔莎，我可不是负心汉，你能不能别针对我了。** **

****娜塔莎：那好吧，你先下跪求史蒂夫的原谅再还我二十五万。** **

****巴基：你为什么不问我为什么让史蒂夫失望？** **

****娜塔莎：我知道，因为你不能怀孕。** **

****巴基：上帝，你是不是在说醉话……我的妈妈还没有接纳史蒂夫，而我的态度不够坚决。** **

****娜塔莎：他是不是误解了？（这和我说的原因明明没差别。）** **

****巴基：是的，我不是那个意思。** **

****娜塔莎：那你就当面和他说清楚，史蒂夫会听你说完的。（白眼）** **

****巴基：为什么你们都这么说……** **

****娜塔莎：因为你的脑子不清楚** ** ****——** ** ****詹姆斯，你真是愧对“恋爱高手”这个称号，当初那么多技巧你都忘光了？** **

****巴基：当你遇到真爱，那些规则就不管用了。** **

****娜塔莎：** ** ****F**K YOU** ** ****，巴恩斯，你们先和好了再来酸我吧。（白眼）** **

 

现在是凌晨一点半，巴基已经辗转反侧了将近两个小时。他的心脏跳得很快，又感到空虚，仿佛有人在他的心口挖了一个陨石坑，还是趁着他不注意的时候用很钝的刀子一点点挖的。在这个夏夜，他很冷——没有史蒂夫的怀抱，哪里都好冷。他知道如果他现在去请求史蒂夫温暖他，史蒂夫一定二话不说就把他抱在怀里……可这又有什么用呢？史蒂夫依旧是不开心的。

不行，他一定要把话说清楚。

他要告诉史蒂夫他有多爱他。

再感受不到史蒂夫的吻他就要疯了。

巴基深吸一口气，拿起放在书桌上的车钥匙。

巴恩斯夫人房间的灯亮了。巴基这才想到他还没有告诉他妈妈关于史蒂夫的事，可现在似乎来不及了，他不可能冲着住在二楼的妈妈大喊“我的网恋对象就是史蒂夫”，更何况现在他的脑子根本不清楚。

“詹姆斯，那么晚了，你要去哪里？”巴恩斯夫人的声音透着一丝忧虑，她的詹姆斯虽然爱玩，却从没有半夜偷偷溜出家门过。

巴基启动引擎，把头伸出车窗，“我要去找史蒂夫。”

“你车顶上的梯子是怎么回事？”

“史蒂夫住在二楼。”

 

12

夜深了。

夏夜是聒噪的，可史蒂夫的心却异常安静。他很怀念那种感觉，那种把自己的心跳贴着巴基的皮肤的感觉。他并不知道他们现在正在冷战，他只是没办法点开对话框像往常一样道一万次晚安。

他不知道自己怎么了。

史蒂夫把喝到一半的啤酒放回冰箱里，揉了揉酸痛的太阳穴，走回了自己的房间。他躺在床上，播放音乐，期待自己能够早点进入梦乡。

史蒂夫并不是热衷听音乐的人，他的音乐列表里的歌都是巴基添加的。很奇怪，巴基是一个不吝啬笑容的人，在史蒂夫的记忆里，巴基总是充满了活力，可他听得音乐却很安静……

 

史蒂夫的睡眠向来很浅，所以即使在睡梦中，他依然可以听到从花园传来异响——大概是什么东西掉进了他们的草坪上。史蒂夫皱着眉，睁开眼睛，穿好衣服，在一片漆黑中找到了灯的开关。就在他开了灯不久后，他的窗户被敲响了，而且是接连不断地被敲响，就好像那个人不过是在敲门。史蒂夫拿起门后的棒球棍，一步一步走向他的窗户。

他又走近了几分，只见月光勾勒出了一个他再熟悉不过的人影。史蒂夫的心跳一滞，握着棒球棍的手心沁出了汗。敲窗声仍在继续，仿佛是恼人的雨点，可史蒂夫知道那是他的巴基。

“巴基？”史蒂夫打开窗，不出所料地看到了巴基，他不得不放下棒球棍。不过史蒂夫忍不住怀疑，这个大半夜咬着一枝玫瑰花出现在他窗前巴基不过是他的幻觉。

巴基小心地抓住窗户的边缘，用左手把他嘴里咬着的玫瑰花拿下来，递到史蒂夫面前。浓郁的花香让史蒂夫瞬间清醒了，他连忙抓住巴基的手臂，想要把巴基拉进来，可是巴基挣脱了他的手。

“巴基？”

“听着，史蒂夫，我是一个恋爱高手。我曾经让很多女孩着迷，曾经有过很多女朋友，也曾经在三十八秒之内拿到安娜·加尔布雷斯的初吻。可是当我面对你，史蒂夫，我不知道我该怎么做才能让你明白你对我来说有多重要，”巴基凝视着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，紧张地舔了舔唇，“或许在你看来我只会笑嘻嘻地说情话，那么现在我认真地告诉你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我疯狂地、深深地、热烈地、真诚地爱着你。我知道我今天的表现……”

史蒂夫闭上眼，用舌尖勾勒巴基的唇纹，然后温柔地深入，吮吸巴基的舌尖，直到巴基放心地用双手缠绕他的脖子，直到巴基手里的玫瑰花掉到地上。

等这个吻结束，巴基的脸都红了，他故意忽略史蒂夫炙热的目光，又舔了舔唇，“刚才我说到哪里了……”

“你的嘴唇流血了，我没仔细听。”

“该死的玫瑰花……那我再说一遍，听着，史蒂夫，我是……”

“从‘我现在认真地告诉你’那里开始说。”

巴基笑了，大大的眼睛弯成了好看的半月状，他搂住史蒂夫的脖子，先是用嘴唇亲昵地蹭了蹭史蒂夫的唇，才看着史蒂夫的眼睛一字一顿地说：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我疯狂地、深深地、着迷地、热烈地、真诚地、难以置信地、不可思议地爱着你——”

史蒂夫立刻夺走了巴基的呼吸，他顺势把巴基抱进了他的房间。巴基一脚把他刚刚爬过的梯子踢出去，在亲吻的空隙笑嘻嘻地说：“我回不去了，队长今晚得收留我。”

回应他的是更加炙热的吻，史蒂夫咬住他的下唇，接着让舌头在他的口腔里转了个圈。他们像是两头发情的野兽，毫无温情可言。

他们纠缠着躺到床上。

巴基喘着气，用力撕裂史蒂夫上身唯一的布料，史蒂夫当然也毫不客气地回敬——裂帛声无疑让他们更硬了。

肌肉和动脉血散发出的热度让整间卧室的温度持续上升。

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛染上了情欲的暗色。

如果说之前巴基觉得太冷，那么他现在已经被史蒂夫的指腹和唇舌点燃，被熊熊烈火燃烧。他没办法好好呼吸，只能掠夺史蒂夫口腔的氧气。

“我们得小声点，我妈妈的睡眠一直不好。”史蒂夫咬着巴基的耳垂，低沉撩人的嗓音让巴基战栗了一番，巴基瞪了一脸正直的史蒂夫一眼，“对你来说保持安静当然容易了。”

真是站着说话不腰疼。

可史蒂夫的要求又是合情合理的。

史蒂夫再次咬住巴基的下唇，一下又一下，半天了才憋出一句，“我没准备套子。”巴基红着脸，从牛仔裤的口袋中掏出他们此刻欠缺的东西，当然，他希望史蒂夫直接操进去，但是，史蒂夫不会直接操进去。

史蒂夫低低地笑了，他不再多说，把紧紧裹着巴基屁股的牛仔裤脱下。

巴基修长的腿暴露在冷气中，微微战栗着。史蒂夫用牙齿咬着褪去了巴基的内裤，而当他把手指伸进巴基的穴口，他不由得僵住了。

“中士自己扩张了？”

“报告队长，我时刻准备着……”

“啊——轻点……”巴基抵着史蒂夫的胸口，仿佛这么做就能阻止史蒂夫的阴茎深入似的。他喘着粗气，额头沁出了汗珠。史蒂夫居然连招呼都不打就进来了——该死的，他必须调整呼吸。

史蒂夫并没有意识到自己做错了什么，他试图俯身亲吻巴基的嘴唇，可这样一来就进得太深了。巴基难以抑制地往后仰头，完全暴露出因为流汗而闪着微光的脖颈。他难耐地扭动着身子，张着嘴喘气，就像一条脱水的鱼。史蒂夫恨不得直接咬进巴基的颈动脉，吸食他的血肉，让巴基完完全全属于他。

“别咬……”巴基好不容易适应了史蒂夫的阴茎，结果史蒂夫就像一头野兽一样啃咬着巴基光滑的脖子，快感袭来，巴基缠在史蒂夫腰上的双腿不由得颤抖。

很快巴基就不能自如地扭动，史蒂夫把他按在床上，发狠地干着他的屁股，滚烫粗长的阴茎完全进入了巴基的身体，每次抽出的时候都会翻出殷红的嫩肉。

“啊——慢点——唔……”

史蒂夫捂住巴基的嘴，同时更加大力地操干他的爱人，丝毫不给巴基喘息的机会。巴基的呻吟被史蒂夫的大手挡住，只能从指缝里透出气音。史蒂夫低头在巴基的耳边说：“我们说好要小声一点……中士得听话。”

巴基咬着唇，尽量不发出难为情的呻吟，他的眼睛开始分泌出生理泪水。可史蒂夫一点都没有收敛的意思，该怎么进攻就怎么进攻。按照往常巴基早就该大声呻吟了，幸好他尚存一丝理智，可那点理智随着史蒂夫的撞击岌岌可危。

“慢一点……史蒂夫……”巴基说得很小声，几乎是气音，而史蒂夫充耳不闻。

大概是嫌床架发出的声音太大，史蒂夫索性抱着巴基站起来。

粗长的阴茎在巴基的身体里转了一圈，差点让巴基晕过去，幸好史蒂夫没有直接动起来。

巴基低头，吻住史蒂夫的额头，尝到咸腥的汗液，接着他把嘴唇往下移。史蒂夫没有太多的耐心，他直接抬起头含住巴基的嘴唇。

“唔……”巴基吃痛，刚才忍住不叫的时候他早就把自己的嘴唇咬出血了，还好史蒂夫没有继续啃咬，而是用滚烫湿润的舌尖反复舔舐巴基的伤口。刚开始有些疼，后来伤口处传来一丝异样的快感，巴基扣住史蒂夫的脑袋，加深了这个吻。

史蒂夫一只手按着巴基圆润的屁股，一只手捂着巴基殷红的嘴唇，他靠在墙上，挺动精壮的腰身，像打桩一样凶狠地进出巴基的身体。身上的人摇摇欲坠，发出呜咽的尾音，似乎还想逃离这场性爱。

史蒂夫以为自己被浸泡在水里，他不知道巴基哪里来的那么多泪水、汗水和肠液，总之他们湿得一塌糊涂，透明的液体混着点点白浊从他们连接的地方蜿蜒流下……

被压制着不能大叫，这种羞耻的性爱带来的刺激是巴基从没感受过的。可在这静谧的深夜里，史蒂夫在他耳边的喘息声还是囊袋撞击肉体发出的声音都在无限放大，他甚至可以听到快感在他身体蔓延席卷的声音……

“唔……啊……”

巴基的腿挂在史蒂夫的腰间，他甚至没办法用那双腿缠住史蒂夫的腰，只能任由它们随着史蒂夫的动作上下摇晃。巴基平日不留指甲，可史蒂夫的背都被他挠出好几道红肿的痕迹。那仿佛是他克制住尖叫的办法，在史蒂夫猛插的时候把指甲陷进他坚实的背部肌肉，在史蒂夫掠夺的时候用指尖留下欢爱的痕迹。

看到巴基憋红了脸，史蒂夫一转身，把巴基抵在墙上，暂时停下了动作，按着巴基的头吻干从那双绿眼睛里流出的泪水。巴基笑了，看上去有些力不从心，他舔了舔唇，“嘿……史蒂夫……”

“晚上好，巴基。”

“看来我的肺活量远远不够，”巴基着迷地捧着史蒂夫英俊的脸，把指尖伸进被汗水打湿的金发，“你看你对我做了什么……你知道不知道你对我做了什么。”

“我不知道，是你先引诱我的。”史蒂夫这么说着，深埋在巴基身体里的阴茎又大了一圈，巴基倒吸一口气，可他的后穴却诚实地紧紧吸着史蒂夫。

“这只是开始，中士，”史蒂夫这么说着，清晰地感受到那紧致的肠道因为兴奋而剧烈收缩，他舒服得发出了满足的叹息，咬住巴基的喉结，“我需要中士的配合，不管是中士的嘴还是中士的屁股，可以吗？”

巴基红着脸思考了一下，如果他真的可以思考的话。似乎没有什么更好的解决办法，所以他缓缓点头。

房间里充斥着被狠狠压制的喘息声，啪啪直响的肉体碰撞声，两具年轻的肉体紧紧纠缠在一起，进行一场窒息的性爱。巴基疯狂地扭动着他的腰和屁股，去迎合史蒂夫的撞击，他张开双腿，坐在史蒂夫的阴茎上，时不时可以直接坐到史蒂夫的大腿，而史蒂夫则是一边揉捏他的胸口一边和他剧烈地接吻，巴基只有不停亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇或者肩膀才能抑制住尖叫的冲动。

巴基的身体已经被操开，正在顺从动物的本能去吞噬和吮吸史蒂夫的阴茎。

感受到高潮即将来临前的窒息快感，巴基狠狠咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，抓着史蒂夫的臀和背，在被高潮弄得全身痉挛的时候尝到了血腥的滋味。湿热的后穴持续收缩，史蒂夫又疯狂地撞击了一轮才低吼着射了出来。

“……史蒂夫，我的天……你真是……太辣了……”

“喜欢吗？”

巴基伏在史蒂夫的肩头，点点头，他还在剧烈的喘气，眼睛甚至难以聚焦，整个人迷失在这场窒息的性爱带来的高潮中。

被汗水浸湿的身体黏黏的，这也不能阻止他们继续抱在一起。史蒂夫的心跳再次贴着巴基的肌肤，他温柔地舔舐爱人的脖颈和锁骨，巴基时不时发出满足的哼哼声。

“史蒂夫，我知道我今天的表现不够好，我也不打算蒙混过去，所以……史蒂夫？你有没有在听我说话？”巴基离开史蒂夫的怀抱，看到他的爱人正对着不远处的玫瑰花发呆。

“那花有什么好看的？”

史蒂夫回过神，亲昵地蹭了蹭巴基的鼻尖，“从来没有人送我玫瑰花，那是我收到的第一朵玫瑰花。”

“噢，”巴基甜蜜地笑了，“既然这样，我们怎么能冷落了这枝可爱的玫瑰花呢……”说着，巴基勉强从史蒂夫身上起来，把之前被遗落的玫瑰花拿了回来。

史蒂夫刚想伸手接过那朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，巴基却把它藏到了身后。

“中士不打算给我了吗？”

巴基笑着摇头，这个笑容纯真无邪，不带一丝情欲，可他接下来的动作出卖了他的意图。巴基看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，轻轻一推就让史蒂夫平躺在地，他在那双眼睛的注视下轻轻摘下一片香味浓郁的花瓣，然后放手，让花瓣自行落到史蒂夫饱满的胸肌上，接下来是另一片花瓣……

连续撒了十二片花瓣后，巴基扶着史蒂夫的阴茎，坐了上去。这其实并不难，在被狠狠操干过一轮后，骑在史蒂夫身上对巴基来说不是难事。湿热柔软的甬道立即吸住史蒂夫的阴茎，史蒂夫轻哼了一声，忍住坐起来的冲动。

史蒂夫不知道该怎么形容此刻的巴基，他的男孩看上去不过是在玩弄一朵玫瑰花，却让他血脉喷张，恨不得立刻狠狠操干那个浑圆性感的屁股，可他又被一种力量制约着。他闻到散落在他胸口的玫瑰花散发出来的玫瑰花香，他不曾仔细闻过玫瑰花，所以他不知道玫瑰花是那么好闻。冰冷而又炙热的香味在他的鼻翼缭绕，他似乎在哪里闻过……

随着花瓣继续坠落，史蒂夫终于想起了，这气味就像巴基的吻。

最后一片花瓣落到史蒂夫蜜色的肌肉上，巴基俯下身，着迷地亲吻着史蒂夫的锁骨和肌肉。

“巴基……”

“史蒂夫，你不知道你多性感……”巴基咬住一朵花瓣，把它送进史蒂夫的嘴里。

没错，那就是巴基的吻。

巴基一路吻下来，含着阴茎的屁股微微颤抖。他舔咬史蒂夫的蜜色肌肉，柔软湿润的舌尖停留在史蒂夫的乳头，轻轻撕咬，惹得史蒂夫发出几声粗重的喘息，甚至有了挺腰的迹象。巴基一直很喜欢史蒂夫的肉体，他现在用舌尖一点点舔过史蒂夫的胸口，然后是匀称的腹肌……不能再往下了，他和史蒂夫都知道这点。

几乎是同一时间，他们坐起来，四片唇瓣摩擦纠缠在一起，玫瑰花瓣洒了一地。

“唔……史蒂夫……再用力一点……填满我……”巴基小声地请求道，下一秒他就被按在地上，史蒂夫拉起他的一条腿，把他的身体打开到最大的程度，再狠狠地操进去。

巴基的一条腿架在史蒂夫的肩上，另一条腿缠在史蒂夫的腰上，时不时用脚蹭一蹭史蒂夫的臀，这无疑激发了史蒂夫的兽性。

“啊——史蒂夫——唔……”

史蒂夫捂着巴基的嘴，用一个猛插夺走巴基的神志，他的爱人扭动着腰和屁股在接受他的疼爱。

“唔……唔——啊啊——”巴基弓起身子，实在没有忍住，叫了出来，即使史蒂夫的手还捂着他的嘴，他的呻吟还是那么大声。他的眼睛在不停地流泪，一滴又一滴，他睁大了眼睛，却看不清史蒂夫的脸。

“巴基，忍着点。”史蒂夫说完，俯下身含住巴基的红唇，企图把巴基所有的呻吟都吞进口中，同时以不可思议的频率和力道进出巴基的甬道……

高潮再次来临的时候巴基已经无力承受那么多的快感，他的身子仿佛已经不属于他。史蒂夫从巴基身体里退出来，过了十几秒，温热的精液洒在巴基的腹肌、胸口和嘴唇边缘。

巴基还想说什么，可他还来不及开口，就被黑暗吞噬了。

 

13

晨光透过百叶窗洒落在巴基的脸庞，仿佛是温柔的手指，试图轻轻掰开他沉重的眼皮。史蒂夫一晚上没睡好，正顶着黑眼圈盯着他的爱人，蓝色的眼睛里充满了担忧和愧疚——巴基昨晚晕了过去，都是他的错。他小心翼翼地整理巴基额前的碎发，当他把手指放到巴基的红唇，怀里的人小声咕哝了一下，似乎在说梦话。

史蒂夫发誓，如果巴基的气息不稳他一定会把巴基送去医院，毕竟昨晚清洗的时候巴基眼皮都没抬过，这实在有些吓人了。好在史蒂夫花了一些功夫确认巴基只是睡着了，还是睡得很死的那种。

大概是史蒂夫的怀抱太过炙热，巴基皱了皱眉头，眼珠转动了一下，不情愿地睁开眼睛。

“你还好吗，巴基？”史蒂夫忧心忡忡地问道。

巴基笑了，噢，他的史蒂夫就是那么贴心，他想换个姿势，可他一动，四肢百骸传来的酸痛提醒他昨夜发生了什么，但是他不记得后面的事情了——上帝，他居然被史蒂夫操晕了。这不是重点，重点是，巴基还想再来一次。

“巴基？”

巴基回过神，他捧着史蒂夫的脸，用额头亲昵地蹭了蹭史蒂夫的下巴，“我很好，好得不得了……甚至可以再来一次。”

史蒂夫勃起的速度快得连他自己都有些措手不及，不过现在确实有点早，巴基的话不过是增强了晨勃这个正常的生理反应。或许莎拉还没醒……不行，不能冒这个险。

正当史蒂夫天人交战的时候，巴基将修长的手指缓缓伸进他的内裤——本能的冲动已经取得了压倒性的胜利。

 

莎拉活了整整四十二年，从没有看过那么火辣的场景，更不用说那个场景里还有她的儿子史蒂夫了。总之，她推开门的时候，史蒂夫和巴基正面对面跪着给对方穿内裤，史蒂夫的舌尖还来不及从巴基的嘴里抽出来。所幸，他们的内裤已经穿好无误。天知道这花了他们多大的力气。

作为母亲的莎拉此刻留也不是走也不是，她局促地站在原地，假装什么都没有看见。可她确实看见了地上的玫瑰花瓣，她是否应该停止遐想……

两个大男孩发现莎拉后，触电般分开，面红耳赤地用士兵一般的闪电速度穿起散落在地面的一件又一件的衣服。然而他们似乎忽略了昨晚响起的裂帛声，于是史蒂夫又得裸着上半身去衣柜找衣服。所幸他们不负众望，花了不到五分钟时间就穿得整整齐齐，模样也收拾得十分乖巧。

总要有人打破沉默，而巴基和史蒂夫的肾上腺素早就超标，一开口还不知道能说出什么。

强烈的荷尔蒙让房间里的气氛显得十分暧昧，莎拉红着脸，声音变得有些奇怪，“那个，我看到院子里的梯子以为家里遭了贼，一时心急……很抱歉，我应该敲门的……欢迎你，詹姆斯。”

巴基眼看着话茬被丢到他这，在心里叫苦不迭，他甚至不敢看莎拉的眼睛，“应该道歉的是我——”

“应该道歉的是我。”史蒂夫立刻接腔，一本正经地说着，仿佛刚才在自己妈妈面前衣衫不整地热吻男朋友的人不是他一样。

“既然我们都道过歉，家里也没有遭贼，可以吃早餐了。我先下去。”

“我妈妈的气色很久没那么好了。”

“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”

 

巴基眼巴巴地看着莎拉准备了那么丰盛的早餐却不好意思吃太多，毕竟有了刚才那惊心动魄的经历，巴基觉得他此刻做什么都会带有一定的暗示，足足可以让一个二十岁的大男孩面红耳赤的暗示。他依然庆幸莎拉进来的时候他们已经进行到那一步，否则，莎拉会看到他和史蒂夫含着对方的阴茎的画面，巴基不知道莎拉会怎么形容，但他相信莎拉会直接晕过去。

“你吃得太少了，巴克，你需要补充能量。”

“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”巴基压低了声音，甚至在餐桌下踩了史蒂夫一脚，而史蒂夫不为所动，一脸正直地说：“你必须多吃点，多喝果汁，补充水分。”

巴基忍不住怀疑史蒂夫是为了让莎拉的气色更好才故意这么说的。

吃完了早餐，史蒂夫要照例出门给莎拉拿药，巴基本来想和他一起去，可史蒂夫却说：“你必须好好休息，我去就好。帮我照顾我妈妈，你也好好照顾自己。”

上帝，才半个小时的路程，难道走几步他会死吗？嘶——确实还有些酸痛。于是巴基不得不留下。他执意要帮莎拉洗碟子和杯子，尽量给自己找事做——他终究还是丧失了和莎拉开玩笑的能力。

“巴基，你不需要这样，”莎拉开了口，“你并不欠我什么……”

“你得理解我，亲爱的莎拉。”

莎拉慈爱地用手帕擦了擦巴基额头的薄汗，“那你把碟子洗完就好，不需要干别的。”

巴基把最后一个碟子洗好后寻思着要不要顺便整理一下史蒂夫的房间，毕竟他们昨晚把那里搞得一团糟。不过还有十几分钟史蒂夫就该回来了，或许看看电视是个不错的决定。

“噢，那是史蒂夫小时候最喜欢的卡通。”

“真没想到……”巴基这么说着，放下了遥控器，认真地看起来。老实说，这部卡通对于一般的孩子来说并不够欢快，里面的人物甚至不会说话，看上去有点傻乎乎的。莎拉也坐到巴基身边，把一杯热可可递到他面前，“以前史蒂夫每天晚上都会看半个小时呢。”

“噢，小史蒂夫看着卡通，多有爱的画面。”

“他首先会把作业写完，再帮我做家务，然后才看电视。他只是喝我做的热可可，不吃别的零食，坐得特别直。”

好吧，这和巴基脑海里浮现的画面相差得有点远。

“直到现在，史蒂夫每次看到电视上播放这部动画都会坐下来认认真真地看完。”

“噢，我的史蒂夫真可爱。”巴基又笑了。

“史蒂夫小的时候并不热衷看卡通，电视上播的很多动画片他都不喜欢，直到他看到这个。我问他为什么喜欢这部片子，你猜他怎么回答。”

“我猜不出。”

“他说，找到一部他喜欢的卡通很难，但是他找到之后，喜欢上这部卡通又是那么容易。”

巴基像是联想到什么，甜蜜地笑了，“那就是我们的史蒂夫。”

莎拉突然变得认真起来，她抿着唇，像是思考什么，过了一会儿，她开口了：“詹姆斯，既然史蒂夫现在不在，我需要跟你说一些事。”

巴基噗嗤一声笑了出来，“放心吧，我的好莎拉，史蒂夫的糗事我都知道，你吓不跑我。”

莎拉笑着捏了捏巴基的鼻尖，“不是为了吓跑你，巴基。我只想告诉你，从小到大，史蒂夫都没跟我说过他想要什么，当然，如果战争爆发了他肯定想要参军，”说到这里巴基和莎拉会心一笑，“但是现在一切都不一样了，我的意思是，他有你，巴基。或许你们还年轻，不知道生老病死，可我了解史蒂夫，他要是认定了你，肯定不会撒手，这孩子倔得可怕。”

巴基这下才变得认真起来，“你还说不是为了吓跑我。史蒂夫的脾气我还不知道嘛，一根筋，执拗得让人气恼，可是我就是喜欢他那个样子。亲爱的莎拉，不瞒你说，我并不是一个很有耐心的恋人，曾经换了很多女朋友，可是我现在发誓，绝对不会当负心汉，绝对不会欺负史蒂夫，他可是我最好的朋友。”

“爱上自己最好的朋友，多么幸运，你要知道，很多恋人做不成朋友。我想说的是，史蒂夫就像他的父亲，倔得不行，所以你要学习我，永不放弃，给他无条件的爱。我这么说是不是有些自私？”

“上帝保佑，史蒂夫早就继承了你的优良品质。”

“我看得出来。”

巴基的脸又红了。

“我不是那个意思，”莎拉笑着拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“不得不说你们看上去很般配。”

“真的吗？”

“我想我不得不承认。”

“我恨不得立刻给你一个吻，”巴基笑得灿烂，他又眨了眨眼，“可是我有史蒂夫了。”

“好啦，你对我来说太过年轻。”

 

和莎拉谈过后巴基的心情十分愉悦，仿佛尴尬和羞耻都已经离他远去，以至于史蒂夫刚进门他就给了他一个火热的吻。史蒂夫一手搂着巴基一手拿着药，生怕怠慢了其中一方。

莎拉见史蒂夫进了门却迟迟不出现在客厅，善解人意地不去打扰他们。她真是做梦也没想过史蒂夫会陷入热恋。两年前史蒂夫认识了巴基，从那之后他就变得有些不一样，莎拉说不出是哪里不一样，总之，那是好的变化。

说实话，莎拉并不是一个喜欢八卦的妇女，她不会在史蒂夫上高中的时候问他是不是有了女朋友，不会禁止史蒂夫半夜出去派对（反正史蒂夫也不会那么做），更不会向史蒂夫推荐什么女孩。她昨天问起女朋友的事不过是因为史蒂夫表现得太明显了，莎拉一看就知道史蒂夫坠入了爱河。

或许她早该在史蒂夫不顾倾盆大雨穿好鞋子拿好雨伞匆匆跑出去“营救巴基”的时候就看出史蒂夫爱着巴基。

“莎拉，今天中午史蒂夫得跟我回家。”巴基笑嘻嘻地拽着史蒂夫，眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊因为不久前的热吻变得有些红。

史蒂夫看着巴基，眼睛里是藏不住的爱意，他吻了吻巴基的脸，把莎拉的药放在桌子上。

“那你们快去吧。”

史蒂夫看着他的妈妈，忍不住皱眉，他似乎有些犹豫。

“快去吧，我会按时吃药的，”莎拉说，“上帝，史蒂夫，我可不是小孩子。”

“我们的史蒂夫觉得谁都是小孩子。”

 

“詹姆斯，你可算回来了，我打了那么多个电话……”巴恩斯夫人的抱怨被巴基的面颊吻打断，她无奈地被巴基吻着，心里知道她的儿子这次又想蒙混过关。

“真不好意思，巴恩斯夫人。”

巴恩斯夫人推开黏在她身上的巴基，实在没办法对着史蒂夫发脾气，她摆摆手，“我相信这不是你的错，史蒂夫，你怎么会犯错呢。詹姆斯，还不快带你的朋友进屋。”

真是的，连自己的妈妈都不愿相信史蒂夫会犯错。巴基撅起嘴，偷偷吻了史蒂夫一口才舒服一些。

“我准备了你最爱吃的。”

“贝琪和爸爸呢？”

“他们去游乐场了，晚上才回来。贝琪一定要去看今天的表演。”

巴基点点头，在史蒂夫帮忙拉开椅子后自然地坐下。然而他屁股还没坐热，他的妈妈又不高兴了，“詹姆斯，史蒂夫是客人，你怎么能让他帮你拉椅子。”

“史蒂夫是自己人。”巴基理直气壮地说。

“就算他是自己人，你也不能让他在你家里服务你。史蒂夫，你别总是让着詹姆斯。”

史蒂夫一时不知道该怎么回答，巴基只好转移他妈妈的注意力，“妈妈，你准备我最爱的布丁了吗？”

“当然，我怎么可能忘记，”巴恩斯夫人笑眼盈盈地从冰箱里拿出几份颜色鲜艳的布丁，放到史蒂夫和巴基的面前，“快吃吧，这可是我的独家秘方。史蒂夫你多吃点，别让詹姆斯都吃了。”

“好啦，”巴基红了脸，“我不是小孩子，知道好东西要分享。”

被拐弯抹角地夸了一番，巴恩斯夫人的心情大好，她转身走进了厨房。史蒂夫刚想要站起来就被巴基制止，“别去，她喜欢自己把食物端上餐桌。”史蒂夫想了想，好像之前每次来的时候桌上都放满了食物，这一次他来得有些早了。

“咖喱牛肉——你是世界上最棒的妈妈！”

巴恩斯夫人抿着嘴，笑得特别开心。那表情像极了巴基，史蒂夫想，巴基每次希望史蒂夫表扬他的时候都会露出那样的表情。

“快吃吧，史蒂夫，詹姆斯带回来的女孩们都很喜欢吃。”

最怕空气突然安静。

巴基觉得他胃里的布丁正在急切地寻找一个出口，他甚至不敢看身旁的史蒂夫。

“女孩们？”

“噢，詹姆斯特别喜欢带女朋友回家，他总能找到女朋友，我的手艺可帮了不少的忙。当然，他现在有了男朋友，史蒂夫，你不要排斥这个，你看，詹姆斯跟你一个寝室一定会尊重你的，他不会带着他的男朋友做什么不合规矩的事情。”

巴基知道他的妈妈正在为他着想，可是……

“巴基带过多少个女孩儿回家？”

上帝……巴基在心里为自己默哀三秒钟。

“数不胜数，大概从幼儿园开始吧，他可是最受欢迎的小男孩。”

“她们都是巴基的女朋友吗？”

“妈妈，还有布丁吗？”

史蒂夫耐心地将自己的布丁放到巴基面前，继续问：“圣诞节的时候也会带女孩子回家吗？”

“带过，但是不是很多次，那个女孩是不是叫……”

“妈妈，我想喝汤。”

巴恩斯夫人笑了，用手指蹭了蹭巴基的鼻尖，“我亲爱的詹姆斯，等一等，我这就去拿。”

巴基还来不及喘口气，史蒂夫炙热的气息便喷洒到他的耳际，“昨晚你晕过去了，我来不及问你，谁是安娜·加尔布雷斯？”

“放过我吧，史蒂夫，我们当年还没满四岁。”

“所以……”

“你们在说什么呢，”巴恩斯夫人看着窃窃私语的两个大男孩，有些不解，随即她注意到了巴基脖子上的淤青，吓得赶紧放下手里的东西，“詹姆斯，你和人打架了？”

巴基看着他那被吓得花容失色的妈妈，不解地皱起眉头。

“詹姆斯，你实话跟我说，你是不是跟别人打架了，你脖子上的淤青怎么回事？我的上帝，你昨天回家的时候还好好的。”

“妈妈……”巴基大窘，脸一下子就红了。

“是我弄的。”史蒂夫一脸正直地承认道。

巴恩斯夫人的脸色更加难看了，想到她的詹姆斯和那么强壮的史蒂夫打架，一定吃了不少苦头。

“妈妈，我们没打架……我们其实正在热恋。”巴基万万没有想到他会在这种情况下承认他和史蒂夫的恋情。

“实际上我已经答应了巴基的求婚。”史蒂夫一脸正直地补充道。

巴基握紧了拳头，几乎是从牙缝里憋出这些字眼：“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”

巴恩斯夫人的脑子一时转不过弯来，她睁大了眼睛看着巴基和史蒂夫好一会儿才继续说：“你们在约会？”

“是的。”

“不不不，你昨天还告诉我说你没跟那个队长分手……”

“是的。”

“我的上帝，难道史蒂夫就是……”

“是的。”

“可是你们不是一个寝室的吗？”

“是的……”

巴基此刻恨不得找个地洞钻进去，而史蒂夫却没有帮忙的意思，仿佛干蠢事的只有他一个人。而这明明是一个巴掌拍不响的故事。

“史蒂夫，说点什么。”

“你不是让我闭嘴吗？”

很好，现在看来，巴基的男朋友和母亲都不站在他这边。巴基看向窗外，天大地大，何处才是他的避风港？正当巴基愁苦不堪的时候史蒂夫含住了他不自觉撅起来的嘴唇。他们吻得很克制，所以当史蒂夫离开巴基的唇的时候，巴基忍不住又啄了一下史蒂夫。巴恩斯夫人目睹了一切，不得不相信他们确实在一起。噢，怪不得史蒂夫看巴基的眼神总是那么深情。她曾经以为史蒂夫看他的所有朋友都是这眼神，这不能怪她，毕竟没有什么参考对照。

“詹姆斯，过来一下。”

巴基站起来，刚想要跟着他妈妈出去，就被史蒂夫拉住，巴基转头，对上那双深邃的蓝眼睛。巴基噗嗤一声笑出来，抱住史蒂夫的金色脑袋，重重地吻了吻史蒂夫的头顶。他把下巴搁在柔软的金发上，“放心吧，队长，我早就出柜了，我妈妈最多骂我是傻瓜。”

史蒂夫似乎被说动了，可他还把手搭在巴基的胳膊上，一副不放心他走的样子。巴基只好坐回去，吻了吻史蒂夫紧皱的眉头，然后是鼻尖，然后是嘴唇……

“詹姆斯——”

巴基匆忙将自己的舌尖从史蒂夫嘴里抽出来，“队长，我就要上战场了，祝我好运吧。”

 

“你们是认真的。”这是巴恩斯太太的第一句话。

巴基点点头，拉住他妈妈的衣角，“可不是——刚才您可害惨我了。”

“真不好意思，詹姆斯。可是如果你早点告诉我真相的话，我肯定不会说那些话的，你要相信我。我想知道……你是在上面的还是下面的？”

巴基一下子说不出话，他怎么也没想到他的妈妈会这么问。他的脸红得不像样子，热度可观。

巴恩斯夫人已经明了，她试图说点什么缓解一下尴尬的气氛，“这是你们的自由，詹姆斯，我只是好奇，并没有别的意思。最重要的问题是，你快乐吗，詹姆斯？”

巴基先是点点头，笑得很甜蜜，然后又重重地点了几次。

作为母亲的巴恩斯夫人还能说什么呢？她根本挑不出史蒂夫的毛病，那孩子认真上进、待人绅士、对詹姆斯又好、长得又很英俊，和詹姆斯很是般配。更别说他看詹姆斯的眼神了，深情得不像话，一副随时可以为詹姆斯挡子弹的样子。

也许今后的圣诞节詹姆斯只会带同一个人回家。这是好事不是吗？

 

到了晚上，巴基和史蒂夫相拥着躺在床上听着音乐。回到熟悉的寝室，他们终于能够好好地放松放松。

半晌，史蒂夫打破沉默。

“中士，你妈妈说了什么？”

巴基立刻想起他妈妈的第一个问题，一时不知道该怎么回答史蒂夫，所以他只好说：“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”

 

14

没有人会否认，史蒂夫和巴基情投意合，是天造地设的一对。他们拥有家人的支持和亲友的祝福（这点有待商榷），他们彼此相爱，什么都不缺。好吧，或许还缺一场婚礼。

重点是，他们本该像个最佳团队那样相互扶持，度过漫长的后半生，但是有一天，准确来说是星期五，巴基突然发现，他被史蒂夫裁出了他们的团队。

他有足够的理由感到愤怒，实际上他已经愤怒一整天了——他吃得不多，话又很少，甚至想拒绝史蒂夫的吻。然而，每次亲吻结束他才想起要拒绝史蒂夫。巴基必须要为自己辩解，一切都是因为那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，或者是因为他习惯了亲吻史蒂夫，再或者就是因为……他没办法拒绝史蒂夫的吻。总之，他还是很愤怒的。

“巴基，你今天很安静，发生什么事了吗？”史蒂夫忧心忡忡地看着早早把自己塞进被子里的巴基，隐隐有一种不详的预感。

巴基卷起被子，只留给他的男朋友一个后脑勺。

卫生间响起水声，史蒂夫在洗澡，巴基克制着起床冲进卫生间和他的男朋友一起洗澡的冲动；背后响起脱衣声，史蒂夫在脱衣服，巴基克制着起床热心帮助史蒂夫脱掉那堆碍事的布料的冲动；背后响起掀开被子的声音，史蒂夫正在把自己塞进被子里，巴基克制着转过身亲吻他男朋友的双唇的冲动。

然而不管巴基如何克制，史蒂夫还是装作毫不知情的样子从背后紧紧抱住了他。

“巴基，你不打算回答我吗？”

巴基要怎么忽略史蒂夫喷洒在他颈后的热气和他内心想要继续触摸史蒂夫的渴望？

就在他不知所措的时候，史蒂夫继续火上浇油——他不停地亲吻着巴基暴露在空气中的皮肤，甚至伸出的舌头……

该死的！

“史蒂夫……停下……”

“中士肯说话了？”

巴基想要推开史蒂夫，可是寝室里就一张床，他无处可逃。他当初为什么会同意买双人床？不一会儿，不停磨蹭巴基臀缝的灼热性器提醒了巴基他当初答应史蒂夫的原因。老实说他还是挺好奇后入式会是什么滋味，只可惜史蒂夫从来都不愿意用那个体位，哪天一定要试一试——打住！

“中士，”史蒂夫继续啃咬巴基的后颈，完全没意识到他正在撩拨愤怒中的巴基，“如果我做错了什么你可以直说。”

巴基攥紧了拳头，深吸一口气后才说：“队长，你为什么没动过我的信托？”

身后的人停下了动作。

想不到正直善良的史蒂夫也有心虚的时候。

“我们不是一个团队吗？你为什么要把我裁出去？”巴基依然背对着史蒂夫，说完这句话后，他明显感到史蒂夫远离了他几分，这让他不得不忍住转过身抱紧史蒂夫的冲动。

史蒂夫绝对没有想到巴基是因为这件事生气，准确来说，他原本就什么都猜不到。

“我们当然是一个团队……我只是一时忘记了。”

“这个学期都快结束了。”

“巴基，我并没有别的意思，只是想用完了我的再用你的。”

“你看你分得多清楚。”

史蒂夫开始慌了，他完全不知道该怎么做，他和巴基现在是在吵架吗？史蒂夫·不知道怎么吵架·罗杰斯实在不知道下一句该怎么接，“中士，我很抱歉……”

面对这样的史蒂夫巴基还能怎么办呢？他叹了口气，转过身面对他的恋人，在看到那双满载着歉意的蓝眼睛后主动抱住了他的队长。

“你知不知道我爸妈有一次快要离婚就是因为他们的理财观念很不一样。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我们说好的，史蒂夫，我不想欠你那么多。”

“你才分得清楚，巴基。”

觉察到巴基想要挣脱，史蒂夫牢牢按住怀里的人。巴基闭上眼，闻到史蒂夫身上散发出的薄荷香，这让他冷静了不少。

“巴基，我只是把你看成了家人，不想斤斤计较。再说了，我上个假期打了好几份工，你不会让我破产的。”

“你是说我在斤斤计较？”

“不不不，巴基，你别这么想，我不是那个意思。毕业的时候我们还要举行婚礼呢，到时候可得花不少钱。”

巴基皱眉，“我们的婚礼？我们不是说好只是请最亲密的家人和朋友吗，哪里需要花那么多钱……”

“那和你理想的婚礼差得太远了，巴基。”

巴基这才想起他第一次带史蒂夫出去喝酒的时候醉得不行，竟然兴致勃勃地谈论起了他理想中的婚礼。他也记不清他到底说了什么，大概有“最动人的婚纱”和“最盛大的酒席”和“最浪漫的蜜月”之类的字眼……

“你又不能穿上价值连城的婚纱，别说傻话了。”

“不只是婚纱，还有很多东西，我都记了笔记。”

“你什么……上帝，你当时不是醉了吗？”

“我没喝醉，你醉了而已，不然你以为是谁把你带回寝室的？”

巴基低低地笑了，他咬了咬史蒂夫的喉结，“队长喜欢我的设想吗？”

“除了‘最美的新娘’和‘史蒂夫你将成为我的伴郎’以外，一切都喜欢。”

“你要为我穿上婚纱吗？”

“中士，不是我不愿意，我只是担心我穿上了你会马上跟我离婚。”

巴基笑得浑身都在抖，他已经开始幻想那个画面，老实说他经常对史蒂夫的饱满胸肌产生奇奇怪怪的遐想，但是穿着一字肩的白色婚纱……不行，这实在太超过了。

史蒂夫低头，在巴基还在笑的时候含住他的嘴唇，他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，后来巴基不得不推开史蒂夫——他还没笑够呢。

见到熟悉的巴基又回来了，史蒂夫一刻也等不了，他翻身跨坐在巴基身上，麻利地脱下他的白色短袖，露出他那身完美的肌肉。史蒂夫把衣服丢在地上，俯下身咬住巴基的嘴唇，巴基哼了一声，并没有推开他，反而扣住他的金色脑袋加深了这个吻。

巴基在史蒂夫塞进第一根手指后突然发现这个进展不对劲，准确来说，是很不对劲。

“史蒂夫，停下……慢一点。”

“现在说这个是不是有点早了？”

明白史蒂夫的含义，巴基不住地红了脸，而那根手指恶意地按压着那块可以轻易让他尖叫的软肉，巴基深吸一口气，按住史蒂夫的肱二头肌，尽量找回自己的声音，“史蒂夫，你……停下……这不对……”

“那这个位置呢？”

“啊——”

剧烈的快感让巴基忍不住想夹紧双腿，可史蒂夫用他的腿阻止巴基的本能动作，同时吻着巴基的脖颈，在巴基侧过脸后把舌尖黏在巴基的皮肤上，也不忘继续加入手指。

“史蒂夫……快停下……我们得先说清楚……”

“说吧，中士，我听着呢。”史蒂夫完全没有停下的意思。

“嗯……你先把手指拿出去……”

“换成别的东西对吗？”

湿漉漉的龟头抵在巴基的臀缝，漫不经心地蹭着，一点点磨灭巴基的理智。巴基艰难地呼吸，可周围氧气的浓度在不断下降。史蒂夫起身，拉起巴基的一条腿，扶着自己的阴茎，慢慢进入巴基的身体。巴基张开嘴，抑制不住的呻吟让史蒂夫差点忍不住一下子完全捅进去，史蒂夫低吼一声，在进入了一半的时候停了下来。

“……中士，你今天吃得太少，话也不多，我实在很——啊——”

巴基用另一只脚勾住史蒂夫的腰，用力一勾，一下子让史蒂夫完全进入了他的身体，而史蒂夫几乎是立刻抽插了起来。

“中士，你听着……不管是你的钱还是我的钱都是一样的，以后不要再纠结这个问题，明白吗？”

太过了……巴基想要摇头，可他知道摇头不是正确的答案，他抵着史蒂夫的胸膛，想要让史蒂夫不要进得那么深，然后无力地点点头。

“好样的，我的中士……那么……啊……如果你还有什么不满意的，现在就说出来。”

“我……啊——”

“如果中士想让我停下来……也可以……”

巴基抓住史蒂夫的手臂，“不用停下，慢一点……慢一点就好，队长……”

像是慢动作，史蒂夫的抽插变得温柔起来，巴基这才忍住了射精的冲动。他差点忘记了怎么呼吸，幸好史蒂夫用手按压着他的胸口，重新教会了他如何好好呼吸。

“队长，其实并不是信托什么的，我只是觉得太快了……”

史蒂夫低低地笑了，他咬着巴基的耳垂，“现在还算快吗？我忍得快要发疯了。”

立刻明白史蒂夫的意思的巴基不自觉地收紧了后穴，“我不是在说这个，我是说，我们的进展太快了。”

“……我们都认识两年了。”

“但是我们在一起的时间才两个月不到，我们已经在考虑婚礼什么的，你不觉得……啊……太快了吗？”

巴基的话音刚落，史蒂夫把他的阴茎整根拔了出去，后穴的空虚感让巴基一下子担心自己是不是说错了话。

“队长，你别误会……”，巴基抓着史蒂夫的手，和他十指紧扣，“我不是——啊——”

史蒂夫对着那个不断收缩的后穴，抓住时机狠狠地把整根阴茎插了进去，他的囊袋抵在巴基的穴口，可他还想进得更深一点。

“我一点都不觉得快，你不知道我们浪费了多少时间，巴基。”说完，他不给巴基回话的机会，抓着巴基的大腿，狠狠地抽插起来。

巴基仅存的神志在史蒂夫的胯下变得不值一提。因为身下的被子实在太软，巴基已经深深地陷了进去，他无法呼吸，只能抓着史蒂夫的手肘，让带着哭腔的呻吟从橙色的被褥间溢出。史蒂夫这一次没有耐心把巴基从被子里翻出来，而是一把将被子扫到了地上。他带着巴基翻了个身，他们调换了位置。

汗水和泪水混在一起，巴基坐在史蒂夫的身上，却没办法自己扭动身子，只是抱着史蒂夫的脖子，承受着史蒂夫一次又一次的进攻。

高潮来临的时候巴基已经抱不动史蒂夫了，他的两条手臂无力地垂在史蒂夫的背后，整个人像虚脱了一般倒在史蒂夫的身上。要知道他今天生了大半天的气，吃得就不多，精力更是不如之前，哪里受得了那样的刺激。在感觉到史蒂夫还没射，巴基只好打起精神，撑着酸胀的四肢，同时握住史蒂夫的阴茎，把套子拿出来，慢慢地含住渗着液体的龟头。

“上帝……”史蒂夫往后倒去，指尖伸进巴基的深色头发里，随着巴基的吞吐发出抑制不住的呻吟。

“就是那里……”

巴基不能整根含住，只能用手摩擦又粗又长的柱身，时不时舔一舔敏感的马眼。过了十几分钟，史蒂夫才有了射精的征兆，他想要让巴基退开，可巴基甩开他的手，在这个节骨眼做了个深喉。结果可想而知，巴基差点被史蒂夫的精液呛到。

“巴基，你没事吧？”史蒂夫连忙从巴基的口腔里退了出来。巴基咳了几下，擦掉唇边的浊液，“吻我。”

史蒂夫照做了。

 

清理过后史蒂夫叫了外卖，巴基吃了两人份的意面和烤翅，心满意足地钻进了被窝里。

史蒂夫紧紧搂着怀里的巴基，不停地轻吻爱人的头发。他没想过巴基会觉得他们的进度太快了，他从没有这么想过。而他没有告诉巴基的是，他只用了几个小时的时间爱上巴基，就在他们第一次见面的时候。

早年丧父加上母亲长年生病需要照顾，使得史蒂夫总是比一般的孩子要早熟，小小年纪的他看上去就像个小大人。他的朋友不多，也没什么机会和朋友们玩闹，他的空闲时间大多花在了运动和绘画上，他总是显得格格不入。两年前，他带上不多的行李在家门口和莎拉告别，神情严肃。他早早去到他的寝室，把那间不算温馨的房间打扫得一尘不染，然后望着那只用一个床头柜隔着的两张床，祈祷自己的社交能力能够在大学突飞猛进。就在那个时候，巴基推门进来，满头大汗，神采奕奕，他眼里的光芒让史蒂夫失了神。

“你一定就是史蒂夫吧？我是巴基，也就是你的室友。”

“……是的。”史蒂夫迟钝地握住巴基伸过来的手，他能感觉到巴基手上的汗，那种粘腻湿热的触感并不让他反感。

巴基笑得更起劲了，“我的意思是我们应该击掌庆祝大学生涯的第一天。你看，我们都有一个英俊迷人的室友，是不是很巧？”

“没错……”史蒂夫窘迫地收回手，花了好长时间才反应过来巴基夸了他。

兴奋、不安、快乐、好奇，那一刻史蒂夫感受到了太多的情绪，那几乎是第一次。

“我还在等着你跟我击掌呢，史蒂夫。”巴基眼里的笑意更浓了。

于是史蒂夫完成了他的第一个不那么熟练的击掌。

“我的上帝，你会画画吗？”巴基的目光牢牢抓住史蒂夫放在墙角的画具，他甚至走了过去，他扭过头，冲还站在原地的史蒂夫眨眨眼，“我可以看看吗？”

“当然可以……”

紧张，很紧张，史蒂夫除了紧张没别的感受。

“史蒂夫，你没告诉我你是绘画天才，真不够意思。”

“并不是……”

“虽然我们刚刚认识，但是你放心吧，我不会把你的画偷去卖掉的。”

史蒂夫被巴基逗笑了。

“如果你喜欢我可以送你几张……”

“不，我不能收那么贵重的礼物，”巴基环顾四周，“你一个人打扫了我们的寝室，我欠你一个大人情。”他说着，舔了舔唇，三两步走到史蒂夫身边，一把搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，“学校附近有一间餐厅很不错，我来请客。”

那个动作对于史蒂夫来说实在过于亲密了，他还不习惯这样的身体接触，但不习惯归不习惯，他并没有挣脱。

巴基滔滔不绝地谈论他假期的旅行，给史蒂夫看他手机里的相册，还热情地推荐那家餐厅的招牌菜。他接着把话题扯到他最喜欢的食物和巴恩斯夫人的手艺上。他是那样的富有生气，鲜活而自然，就像赶走沉闷冬日的第一缕阳光。史蒂夫凝视着快活的巴基，脑子里只有一个问题——这十八年来巴基都去了哪里？

如果他们早一点认识，该有多好。那么他的生活轨迹会被彻底推翻，他说不定也会变得像巴基那样喜欢笑。

巴基并没有因为史蒂夫不怎么说话而心烦失落，相反，他的眼睛一直带着笑意。巴基随时随地在微笑，从不吝惜他的笑容。

巴基幽默风趣，会是一个好的室友，史蒂夫默默想着，没发现他想要的其实不止是一个好室友。大学生活有很多的未知数，史蒂夫清楚这一点，他很倔强，却并不是一个十分乐观的人，可在巴基的陪伴下，他有信心一切都会好起来。

事实上不止是好起来而已。

史蒂夫是那么喜欢他的新朋友，从那一天起，他每天都比前一天更喜欢巴基。关于这一点，他不知道，巴基也不知道。

史蒂夫停下思绪，吻了吻巴基的额头。

“你之前去了哪里？”史蒂夫突然发问。巴基嘟囔着睁开眼睛，“图书馆。”

“再之前呢？”

“洛基的诊室。”巴基老实回答。

“再之前呢？”

“这里……”巴基开始觉得不对劲了。

“再之前呢？”

巴基皱起眉头，“你要问到什么时候？你明明知道我的行踪，因为我们几乎天天黏在一起，史蒂夫。”

“在遇到我之前呢？”

巴基愣住了。他捧着史蒂夫的脸，左看看右看看，也不知道他要看什么。史蒂夫也捧住他的脸，他们对视。

过了半晌，巴基才叹着气说：“队长，你怎么突然问起这个了，我该怎么回答你才好呢？”

“我想问这个很久了，”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛满载着爱意，又带有一丝哀伤的意味，“在遇到我的十八年里你都在哪里，如果我们早点认识就好了……”

这次换巴基堵住史蒂夫的唇，他把手指伸进史蒂夫的金色碎发间，揪住一撮发丝，加深了这个吻。史蒂夫总有办法让他更爱他，这不公平。

“你在逃避问题吗，中士？”史蒂夫脸上的笑容出卖了他，他不责怪巴基，他只觉得快乐。

“是的，队长，我答不上来，”巴基吻了吻史蒂夫的额头，“那你呢，你去了哪里？”

“学校，医院，家里，还有电影院……”

“听起来很无聊。”

“当然，比起中士的生活。”

“那以后我们哪里都不去，只去未来好不好？”

史蒂夫含住巴基微微张着的唇，无声地答应了他的邀请。

他哪里都不想去，只想去有巴基的未来。

 

 

 

正文完


End file.
